


Cuun Aliit - Our Family

by Fwakes31



Series: Ad Be'nau [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental mind probe, Aftermath of character death, Alpha/Beta/Omega traits, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Chaos Twins, Characters dealing with death of family members, Death by knife/blade, Death of a Parent, Dermatillomania - Skin Picking condition, Descriptions of facial injuries, Descriptions of scars and healing injuries, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunken force antic's, F/M, Flashbacks, Flashbacks that cause panic and fear, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force connections, Gen, Graphic Description of Injuries, Graphic descriptions of physical trauma, Graphic descriptions of violent behaviour, Grief of loss of life, I'm here for fun really, If it doesn't fit I'll make something up because is called storytelling, Implied imprisonment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It turns out I want to see characters suffer - sorry, M/M, Married young but for love, No Underage Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OC Characters bound and blindfolded, Original Character(s), Other, Panicked dreams, Physical Trauma, Release from captivity, Shared Trauma, Tags will update with each chapter, Young Love, childhood fears, grief of death, original planet - Moth-Tar, past thoughts of suicide, past trauma, suggestions/implications of intimate relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwakes31/pseuds/Fwakes31
Summary: Four years had passed since Cal had faced Vader and survived; living to fight another day. Cal had reclaimed the holocron, a list of the force sensitive children, the next generation of Jedi. Cal had destroyed it, their fate would be resigned to the will of the force. Life was hard, the ever present threat of being found out for who he really was; a Jedi. The galaxy and the force still cried out for help, cries he at times couldn't ignore. His powers had grown since he had let go of his fears and hurt. Cal and the crew of the Mantis had become daring outlaws helping where they could, protecting those in need. A drink too many finds Cal making connections in the force he didn't think possible. What he sees, who he finds and where he finds them should all be impossibilities. But the force calls to him, guides him to where he needs to be. A planet lost to the galaxy, or so it was believed, holds a great many secrets in its past and with who it shelters. The Mothtains are a near human race, their Tribes spread around the lush planet and lead by the Alpha Soyen Lark and his mate the Mother of Tribes. The secrets they keep and the lives they shape will be pivotal for the future of their planet and their ancestors lightyears away.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze and Illiyana (Nau’ika) OC, Korkie Kryze/Lagos, Max’oss Danlar (OC) & Korkie Kryze, Max’oss Danlar OC/Tomlin OC
Series: Ad Be'nau [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088207
Comments: 38
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - BBY 11

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I've written to help keep me sane during 2020 and that's it. I'm not a writer but I do love stories. Creating this particular story has made me laugh, made me cry and made me question a few things. This is a self indulgent piece and was basically a way for me to get all my favourite characters to play and sometimes all in the same place at once! 
> 
> This story is not a walk in the park, this is not a light and fluffy, it is very much fuelled by angst and trauma and it has been a very cathartic process for me in what has been a very difficult few years. 
> 
> There are some dark parts and places in this story. People get hurt, people do some rather questionable things but there is also light and hope through it all.
> 
> **PLEASE READ THE TAGS - I will update these with each chapter.**  
>  **Additional tags and characters will be added as I go along, cause spoilers people.**  
>  **The timeline will move around but there will always be the BBY year given at the start or at any notable change.**
> 
> Notes on formatting:  
> I've added in punctuation now, but there maybe the odd slip up, I apologise for any confusion. 
> 
> I'm a very visual reader and find it hard, when reading, to see the differentiation between narrative text and spoken text or dialogue with just speech marks. So, I write narrative in bold and speech as standard. 
> 
> I've also used a fair bit of Mando'a in this piece. This will be in italics, again just as a visual difference for me to easily see it. (All Mando'a has been taken from the online dictionary and translator, with added help from Obitine: Always and Forever discord) 
> 
> There will most likely be 100s of spelling and grammatical errors (I'm dyslexic and words have very much been a life long barrier for me). I've done this whole thing for fun, as a new creative adventure. 
> 
> Music and sound tracks have played a huge part in how and what I've written. I have the type of brain that hears music and sees action play out, or scenes come together. If there has been a particular piece that has been a point of inspiration I'll pop the YouTube link in the notes too.
> 
> If me posting this does one thing, I hope that it is to show that honestly anyone can have a go, even if you had to sit your English GCSE twice, there is still hope.

# PROLOGUE

**_Present BBY 11_ **

**Three years had passed since Cal Kestis’s life had been turned upside down once again, but this time it had been for the better.**

**Cal had been lost, hiding from who and what he was. His only purpose since the purge of the Jedi had been to survive however he could. Through the help of his new found friends and crew he had been able to discover his true purpose once again; to protect. Become a keeper of the peace once again as he had trained to be as a young initiate and a Padawan. To himself and the Mantis crew he was now a Jedi Knight. To the rest of the Galaxy he would only ever be Cal, the protector and defender.**

**The Mantis had been lurking on the edge of Wild Space near the Corporate Sector for what felt like weeks. Their aim to get to Cantonica. Cantonica was a planet relatively unaffected by the Empire. It was seen as a relative safe haven where corporate entities were given relative ease to administer their own territories as they saw fit. In their own twisted way they served both the empire and the fledgling rebellion in their questionable weapons trades and deals.**

**For the Mantis however it meant an opportunity to sort repairs and stock up on much needed supplies in a place they would go relatively unnoticed. It also meant a long awaited rest bite for Cal and Merrin. Time off the ship was rare. Time away from Cere even more so. They both relished stops like this when they were sent on the supply runs together - unsupervised.**

**Since joining the Mantis crew Cal and Merrin's friendship had become a comfortable one of give and take; of compassion and antagonism. They were from very different backgrounds and ways of life but their shared survival through war and destruction kept them together in the strongest of ways. A Jedi and a Nightsister were an unlikely team up but each knew what it had been like to be on their own, fend for themselves and ultimately be the last of their kind. Their shared past entwined them in a way that they knew they would always have each other's backs, they could rely on the other when the need was there.**

**Part of any supply run always seemed to involve bartering in local markets and towns to Cal’s frustrations. For Merrin this always provided her with the opportunity of sampling whatever odd food or drink she could find. This trip was no exception. The pair had acquired some garishly colorful liquor. It was an acrid green colour that appeared to have no effect on Merrin whatsoever but had required her needing to haul Cal’s ass back onto the ship while he flailed and staggered around.**

**As the two staggered onto the ship, Cere only hoped** **_this_ ** **time would be the deterrent that they** **_both_ ** **needed to stick to what they had been asked to do. Cere sighed at the sight of the pair, at first she had thought there had been some sort of altercation in the market seeing the sight of Cal. His fit of giggles soon queld her initial panic into annoyance. The only saving grace being they had actually acquired the needed supplies which had arrived well before the two of them had.**

**Cere ran a hand over her face before planting her hands on her hips. She tried with all her might to not roll her eyes at the ever familiar sight before her. Her brows pinched together and her all too familiar glare descended over her dark features.**

“Merrin, this is your problem!” **She pointed at Cal.** “Get him in his room and put some caf on. He’s gonna need it!” 

**Merrin huffed as she bolstered Cal against her. Wrapping an arm around his waist an exasperated sigh rose from her as she dragged him to his room. She opened the jerry-rigged door to what was both part of the engine room of the Mantis and Cal's bedroom. Shaking her head she let him stumble into the room leaving him in whatever pile he formed.**

**Cal continued to giggle to himself, left in the pile Merrin had abruptly let him form. He felt a lightness hit his senses as his head swam and his being started to tingle. He thought it must have been brought on by one too many swigs of whatever it was Merrin had talked him into drinking this time.**

**He knew he needed to try and clear his head before getting any sleep and some actual rest. His nights had been recently taken over by vivid dreams and a voice he could place. He needed to focus now, flush the ever swelling sensations out of his body and find some slither of calm. He decided that centering himself to meditate would be as good a start as any. He felt an unexpected rush of heat surge through his body.**

“What the kark did we drink?”

**He said to himself softly with a groan at the impending hangover that was bound to come from his escapades. He took off his boots and stripped himself of his outer layers, loosening what he could of the rest of his clothing with his fumbling fingers. Enjoying the coolness of the room's air glancing over his exposed pale and freckled skin. A shudder rippled through his body as it helped to refresh his senses.**

**He settled himself down on the large round cushion he had acquired on their travels. Finding a defined space for his meditative practice had helped to get him back on track. Back into the routine he had so easily followed as a child.**

**He sank into the comfort of the cushion and closed his eyes running his hands through his flame red hair before letting them settle on his thighs. The flushed heat of his body began to swell once again but Cal took in a deep breath of the room's cool air, helping to balance him inside and out. His breath settled and his skin rippled at the sensation of the cool stillness all around him.**

**Cal easily slipped into a deep trance, feeling his body become light and soft, as though his being itself was disbursing into the force around him. The drink he had shared with Merrin, helping him drift a little too easily.**

**His mind started to wander and he struggled to bring it in line. No matter how hard he tried, his mind wanted to race away from him.**

**_“Feel; don’t think…”_ **

**THAT VOICE again!**

**It was soft, not imposing in any way, more of a murmuring. He had heard it in his dreams the last few nights since they had arrived in the Corporate Sector but this was the first time it had entered his meditations. He felt distracted and restless in a place where he should find peace.**

**Without even meaning to he reached out to the voice. Sluggishly stretching out his force signature toward it. His mental shields somewhat lowered by the effect of the alcohol, he spoke to his empty room**

_“Who are you?”_

**He pushed into the force like a youngling who's hands couldn't quite reach what it was after. Clumsily he kept on grasping until there was nothing to reach for. He was suddenly void of everything. No sense of sight, sound or touch. Just a feeling within himself. Something or someone was searching pushing back against him, answering him perhaps?**

**A feeling of loss and impending foreboding flooded him. A sudden chill engulfed him. He couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t control it. His shields were down and there was no time to raise them and defend himself from the onslaught. He was vulnerable. His mind was an open beacon to the force and anyone that might listen. Anyone could have heard him projecting if they so chose to. Carelessly, without thought, he had let himself be open to manipulation and potential violation. He needed to break out of this somehow and quickly before he endangered the Mantis and its crew.**

**He felt something push against him again. Another force presence, but what or who he still had no idea? The push was sudden and unexpectedly forceful. They felt unsure and unused to a connection of this kind. He couldn't stop the pry into his mind, his memories. The presence took a hold, and pulled on him hard, as thought it was feeding off him.**

**Everything he thought he had let go into the force was suddenly dragged back to his consciousness. His past failures and adversities that he thought he had dealt with were suddenly turned against him by this other presence's invasion.**

**_Days and nights, alone, terrified of who he was the life he knew gone…_ **

**_Every moment a fight to live, to survive in a galaxy that wanted him dead..._ **

**_The moment his Master died in front of him, how he had been unable to save him..._ **

**_His friend Prauf impaled on the Second Sister's lightsaber..._ **

**_The vision of him becoming an Imperial Inquisitor, turning over force sensitive children in his care..._ **

**_Vader, running him through with his own lightsaber…_ **

**_VADER!_ **

  
  


**He tried to gasp for air but it was so cold now, his lungs felt like they were turning to solid ice inside him. He couldn’t take anymore; he needed this to stop. Needed the hurt and the pain to stop! This wasn’t him anymore was it? Was he still so deeply troubled and plagued by his past? He'd let go, he made his choice and he had moved forward with his life.**

**A swift swirl of a warming breeze answered his mind's call. The presence he felt was as lost as he was. A dizzying lightness flowed both ways. The warmth that washed over him felt like an apology of the unintended intrusion of him and his memories. A peace and contentment started to envelop him. A feeling almost forigen to him now.**

**Cal suddenly felt himself steadying, his thoughts starting to clear, his mind sharpening once again. The maddening blur of past memories and the feelings associated with them slowly beginning to ebb away.**

**He now saw BD-1, the droid that had befriended him almost four years ago, now perched in front of him. It was the memory of when he first found him back on Borgano. The moment he first felt there might be a hope of finding his own way again.**

**_“You know I've been alone for…a while now. Just hiding. It's no way to live. Not for a Jedi... Maybe we're done hiding.”_ **

**The memory went as quick as it came and with it a spark ignited deep within his heart. Whatever was connecting with him flurried with intrigue at his words. The imprint of his words remained strongly in his mind, echoing, re-spoken, re-whispered.**

**He blinked trying to settle himself. To focus his vision on the ever changing apparitions. All he could see now was green. Thick deep dark green. As his vision started to clear he could start to make out more of his surroundings. Trees, vast swaths of trees surrounded him. He was in a forest, where he had no idea, but the trees were** **_tall_ ** **. He looked up and could hardly see the tops of the spire like trunks. The canopy was thick and very little light could get thought. It could have been day time and he wouldn’t have known for sure as the surroundings were so shaded.**

**He could feel the warmth within him start to grow and radiate around him once again. A soft whisper of** **_the_ ** **voice on the breeze caused him to turn.**

**_“Are you like me?”_ **

**Cal turned frantically over and over on the spot trying to find who the voice belonged to, but there was nothing, just the forest. He asked again.**

**_“Who are you? What do you want from me?”_ **

**The air was still. Cal closed his eyes and thought purely about the voice.** **_Feel; don’t think,_ ** **he repeated to himself, that’s what the voice had been saying each time it found him.**

**Cal felt himself being pulled in mind and body away from everything he knew. It was a sickening lurch on his senses. He creeped his eyes open, trying to emit all fear and worry from his mind.**

**The forest turned into a mix of rock and boulders. Small winding paths and tiny stone steps could be seen weaved through the giant pieces of stone. Cal was pulled through them, faster than he could have ever walked. It was like being dragged through someone else's dream or memory. He felt himself jolt to a halt. Small white flowers littered the ground. He noticed how they worked themselves up and around the opening to what looked like a cave or shelter.**

**The large pieces of stone and rock stacked above head height worked together to make a tunnel of sorts. He stepped closer to the opening. He could hear water. His heart telling him he** **_needed_ ** **to go down the tunnel while his head protested against the action to move. He dared to ask again.**

**_“How do I find you? Show me please?”_ **

**The next he knew he was engulfed by an overwhelming ripple in the force. He felt himself being dragged as though he was caught in a tidal wave pulling itself back from the shoreline. The tunnel opened out into a cavern. Water spilled from up above him and down the wall of rock that he now faced.**

**The sound of the water soothed and calmed him. He saw again little white flowers growing in the cracks and on the ground. They were almost luminescent against the dark green moss, a trickle of light from above highlighting the tiny flowers, lighting the way towards another opening.**

**He found himself in what felt and looked like a Temple of sorts. Not like the Jedi Temple back on Coursant where he had lived as a child. But the force was present and strong. He looked around to see etchings on the wall and floor. Circles within circles within-**

**_It couldn’t be? The insignia, the patterns and the wings!_ ** **The wings were the same as that of the Jedi Orders sidual! Cal could feel the echo of the place, feel the pull of the force getting stronger. He closed his eyes and focused on the voice.**

**_“Show me… Please…”_ **

**He suddenly felt sick. His stomach lurched at the sensation, a deafening rush of thunder like sound rushed in his ears and images flared in his mind.**

**_A giant mountain with buildings nestled into it..._ **

****

**_Pale stone walls of simple but elegant buildings..._ **

**_Giant statues of what looked like warriors…_ **

**All faded away to a whisp where now a hooded figure stood before him. His mind held onto the image. All he could make out was a deep red hood and cloak. There were no features, no way of knowing what species they were. An aurora appeared around it, surrounding it, encased it, bright but not blinding. It morphed before his eyes. Two figures now stood before him. Both had a shock of auburn hair, the only defining feature of them he could see.**

**He looked harder. One had short cropped hair and eyes as blue as an azure sky. The other had a mass of long flowing wavy curls, but their eyes shone like stars going supernova. They were a pure brilliant gold. They glowed with the same warmth he felt wrapping around his own force signature easing and comforting him. He sank into the image, the presence before him. A trail of words echoed in his mind.**

_“Peace will come when the light finds its way from out of the dark once again.”_ ****

**This was not a dream or a memory, it wasn’t even a vision; it felt real, like a connection, a communication of some kind. He stepped closer to the image before him, but still the only detail he could see were swathes of auburn hair and the wide glistening eyes of the two figures stood before him.**

**A dizzying flash of images ran across his mind, places, faces of people he had never seen but felt he knew, felt he had to help. Another thunderous sound pulled his vision above his head, a sound he knew all too well…**

**_A Star Destroyer and several light cruisers hovered overhead…_ **

**_Tie Fighters swarmed around him raining blaster fire down on the pale stone buildings..._ **

**_The destruction of the statues, toppling and crumbling on to the avenue…_ **

**_The forest ablaze and burning, screaming in fear and anguish..._ **

**His body lurched and he fell to his knees, unable to take breath. He tried to concentrate, tried with everything he had to pull himself back to what he knew. His senses reached for anything, anything he could take a hold of. He felt the soothing pressure of hands on his head.**

**Stood before him was a young woman, her wild auburn hair whipped around her and piercing ice blue eyes looked directly into his. He saw the look of shock wash over her features as she looked at him. The soft whisper of the now familiar voice,** **_her_ ** **voice, pulled at him.**

**_“You_ ** **are** **_like me…”_ **

**He reached out his hand toward her and he felt his hand being taken in anothers. The grip was tight but reassuring. The flicker that had lit his heart flared across his chest and a comforting warmth coursed through him.** **** **Cal buckled, now falling further onto his hands and knees retching for air back in the confines of his room on the Mantis.**

**The cold of the durasteel floor seeping its way through his thin layers. He took breath after breath trying to still his quaking body and mind. Sweat covered him like a second skin, his light under shirt clung to him and his complexion ashen. He pulled himself up and staggered out into the hallway of the Mantis, half dressed desperately trying not to fall over himself heading for the holotable.**

**Frantically he hovered over the terminal, desperately trying to think of where it was he needed to go, where he needed to be; where** **_she_ ** **was. The forest, the mountain and the pale stone so clear in his mind. He couldn’t think, couldn’t remember if there was a name or designation he needed to search out. He closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands to his temples, his fingers scraping over his scalp urging himself think-**

**_Feel; don’t think_ **

**Cal, took in a breath and placed his hands on the screen in front of him, closed his eyes and drew on the** **_feeling_ ** **of where and what he had just seen. The ship's systems blinked and flashed around him. He had no idea what he was doing, just that this** **_had_ ** **to work. He needed to** **_be_ ** **somewhere, somewhere that felt close by, it felt like he could almost touch it with the reach of his finger tips.**

**Nothing appeared in the archive or on the holomap. No firm point but he was certain, certain this part of space was where he needed to be. Wherever it was he needed to go was in Wild Space. Something- No,** **_she_ ** **was there and she needed help!**

**A hand fell on his shoulder ripping him out of his lucid state. His eyes wide, sweat pouring from him still but his voice was firm and sure,**

_“Cere_ , we need to leave, _Now!_ ” 

  
  


**________ **

  
  


**A hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. He knew what this was. Though her eyes were shielded by goggles he knew they were glazed, she was gone, taken by the Souls. Her monotone voice drifted softly around the walled courtyard.**

_“You_ are _like me…”_

**She drew in a sharp intake of breath from the shock of feeling her surroundings once again. She clawed down the light cloth mask she wore from her face to breath more easily. The feeling of nausea overwhelmed her as she retched and gagged trying to breathe again. The cloying grasp of the Souls still pulled at her and the connection she had happened upon.**

**She could feel the cold stone under the palms of her hands, edging through the leather of her gloves. Her heart raced and her breath was ragged from having fled full tilt through the forest, slipping on the damp moss and leaves underfoot in her unusually panicked haste.**

**She had been out with the Pack, leading the hunt as she had come to do in recent times, when suddenly the Souls had taken a hold of her.**

**It had been a blessing and a curse she had lived with all her life. Some appeared as day dreams, some as futures she may never see or live, and some, some were like she had been possessed, infiltrated by what was impending and about to happen.**

**What she had just seen had scared her, chilled her to her very core. As she tried to figure out what had just happened she could** **_feel_ ** **that their worst nightmares were about to come true. Her vision settled on the small white flowers that concealed the entrance to the Palace's underground Chapel. A blurred hooded figure stood there. She flinched and growled in fear trying to get away from it.**

**A soothing voice, a voice she knew, the voice of home and safety gently uttered her name.**

_“K'uur Nau'ika_ , hush, I'm here. I'm here. Come back to me _Nau'ika_.”

**Hands gently and slowly helped her up off the floor. Arms held her steady till she found her feet once again as she stumbled to stay upright.**

**Amber tinted goggles looked up into deep green jewel like eyes. Eyes that tracked her every move like a parent checking over a fallen child. She could feel the careful motion of her hood being pulled down and a hand soothingly ran over her head, over and over again. Gentle fingers brushed the hair from her sickly pale and clammy face.**

**Her senses were dazed from what had just transpired in the forest, the imprint of the words she had just heard, repeated over and over in her mind.**

_“Peace will come when the light finds its way from out of the dark once again.”_

**She looked around still not fully aware and certain of where she was. Everything had happened so suddenly. The pull on her had been** ** _so_** **_strong_** **. She had felt the creatures within the forest startle and bristle at sensing the cascading deluge of such a blundering presence within the force. She had been unable to stop herself from being pulled into so much despair and desolation, her being drawn to this soul's darkness.**

**She had been drawn to it like a Nightfly to a lit torch. She had felt so much doubt, so much pain from just one soul. She had tried to ease the presence, show it some warmth and light within its vast swaths of sorrow.**

**She finally started to draw breath deeper and slower, helping to center herself as she did. The images of what she had seen replayed in her mind's eye.**

**The Star Destroyer and swarms of Tie Fighters…**

**People being hunted, killed…**

**Destruction, fear and pain...**

**… And the cave! An old memory from her childhood, and** **_him_ ** **!...**

**_...Jag Be Ge'tal!_ ** **\- The Red Man!**

**A figment of her imagination, an old folks tail or so she had been told. He had haunted her very being as a child. Stalked her dreams until a worse and more absolute horror took its place. But what she had connected with, that was something else,** **_someone_ ** **else.**

**A boy.**

**A frightened boy had looked at her.**

**A boy in robes she knew…**

**… A small flame red braid behind his right ear just about touched his shoulder. Marks** **_she knew_ ** **to be of a Jedi Padawan, but this** **_wasn't_ ** **the boy she had known and remembered. This was someone else, and his presence in** **_her_ ** **mind had sparked and seared through her very being.** **_Was he the soul that needed comfort, needed help?_ ** **He had an aura drenched in dismay, a broken and fractured past...**

**She shook herself trying to bring herself back to the present moment. The soft light of the day's sunset started to settle over the entrance to the Chapel. The glowing shades of peach and coral clung to the tiny white flowers. A familiar face pained with concern looked back at her.**

**It was a look she had become ever more familiar with as it seemed to be all people bestowed upon her now. Thought there was never pity in the eyes that looked over her now, just kindness and grace. He had seen her at her worst. Seen her broken and desolate, he had been there and cared for her throughout those times of torture and torment. Though he had not seen her this afflicted since before his mate had returned to them both almost nine years ago.**

**He continued to comfort her, slowly bringing her back to the here and now, back from where she had been wrenched too. He looked into wide panicked eyes, eyes that were still seeing something he couldn't.**

**Slowly sense by sense she clawed to gather herself together once more. Her feet now planted, her legs now steady. She could feel the agitation of the forest still, but it wasn't burning. The Palace and the City still stood as did the giant stone statues of their people's warriors that lined the avenue up to the Palace entrance. Thought she knew this would not be for much longer. Her home, Moth-Tar, was on the edge of an impending invasion. Their world was about to be truly found after thousands of years in the shadows.**

**She looked back into the pale freckled features of the man holding her. She grabbed his arms in fierce realisation of** **_what_ ** **she had just seen,**

_“Their coming!”_

  
  



	2. Max'oss Danlar - BBY 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max picked up the pace and ran out into the bustling bio-dome that was Sundair; the capital of Mandalore. The Royal Palace wasn’t far from the cadets barracks, but far enough that he would have to hotfoot it across the training yards, past the mess halls and through the gardens of the Royal Guard headquarters to get there. 
> 
> As he saw the Palace building in sight his chest started to burn. He leapt onto the never ending flight of steps that would lead him to his destination, taking two at a time as he chased up them. There waiting at the top was the Commanding Officer of the Royal Guard cadet core; Joran Rau. Max did everything in his power to slow his heaving chest and stand to attention so he could speak and address his superior. Between heaves he managed one word. 
> 
> “Al'verde!” - Commander!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to some Mandalorian's that you know and some you won't.
> 
> For sound track inspiration please see the end notes.
> 
> WARNINGS - The tags have been updated, please re-read them and make sure you are still ok to read this Fic.  
> There are graphic descriptions of people being killed and characters dealing with the death of family.

**_Past BBY 22 - 11 years ago_**

“The _Duchess!_ The Duchess wants to speak with _me_?”

“That's what the Commander said so you better get a move on. He said to meet him at the Guards entrance to the Royal Palace.” 

**Max stood in shock, hesitating and dithering on the spot. Dor’vin stared at him, her bright blue eyes searing into him as she leaned against the doorframe to his dorm. She twirled the tail of her long white-blond braid between her fingers; her remedy for easing her own frustration.**

**Jynya Dor’vin was a slightly built but brutally fierce eighteen year old and a** **_true_ ** **Mandalorian. She was the perfect surprise attack. Her spindly features and build were the perfect deception. She could maime with one well placed punch, and few dared to cross her in training especially if she had a bo-staff in her hand.**

**She raised her voice again in frustration at her friend,** “ _NOW_ _DANLAR!”_

**Max’s roommate, Kel Rechie, sniggered into his data pad trying and failing to ignore the situation as he ran his hand over his closely shorn mohawk. His dark tanned and toned biceps flexing freely in his sleeveless tunic. Rechie ran hot and any opportunity to be wearing as little as possible he would take. The Cadets had finals coming up and Rechie, uncharacteristically, had decided to actually study. He was determined that for once he would beat Pen’ru in their upcoming military strategic analytics class.**

**Max scrambled** **round their bunks, looking for his dress uniform jacket. To his utter dismay, Rechie was sprawled all over it on his bunk.**

“RECHIE! _Kriff!_ How many times have I told you! Stop using _MY_ jacket! Seriously, why can’t you use Fenn’s, or find your own!”

“Use my what?” 

**Fenn asked absentmindedly as he appeared at the doorway to their dorm. The rather pale and lanky redhead squeezed past Dor’vin with his own armful of datapads and a cup of hot spiced tea.**

**Max shoved Rechie off his bunk, retrieving his jacket now adequately crumpled. He threw it on, nearly punching an innocent Fenn in the face in the process. Fenn sidestepped briskly forgetting about the hot tea he carried until it splashed the back of his hand.**

“Hey watch it Max!” 

**Fenn set his datapads and tea down on the shared desk shaking his hand off from the hot splashes while offering his other hand to Rechie, helping him up off the floor.**

“What's gotten him all riled up anyway?” 

**Rechie shoved Max back square in the chest as he desperately tried to get his fingers to fasten his jacket causing him to fumble.**

_“Maxiboy_ here has been summoned by our gracious Duchess and your _buir_ is going along for the ride.” 

**Max had no idea what to expect. Why would the Duchess be asking to speak with him? What felt like a million thoughts started to race through his head all at once.**

**The last time he remembered the Duchess asking for him specifically had been his thirteenth birthday. He remembered vividly his mother rescuing him from a horrific formal ball his father had laid on in celebration of him turning thirteen and his presenting. Max had fained illness when he found out Satine was there and escaped to his mother's private quarters where the Duchess was already waiting for him with his little sister and cousin.**

**He had never known her as the Duchess back then, she had always just been Aunt Satine. Beautiful, kind and gentle Aunt Satine. He’d never told any of his friends in the Royal Guard Cadets that he’d know the Duchess as family. He thought that information would only ever make things worse for him and cause** **_too_ ** **many unwanted questions about who he was. As far as they all knew he was Max’oss Danlar from Kalevala, son of Tash Danlar, an ex commanding officer of the Royal Guard.**

**Fenn couldn’t help but grin as he wiped his hand on his trousers getting rid of the last of the spilt tea. Max had easily become his fathers favourite cadet in the squad and Fenn and Rechie loved to tease him about it, endlessly.**

“Hey maybe it’s an early birthday treat! _Maybe_ _buir_ menas a _Duchess_ of another kind?” 

**Fenn wagged his eyebrows suggestively and he and Rechie burst out laughing as Max began to flush, his cheeks flaring at any such comment. It was no real secret that out of the three of them Max hated being privy to any kind of discussion on more** **_intimate_ ** **matters. Where he was from more reverence would be had over any such conversation, much more than either of his friends had anyway. It was a part of life he was coming to realise was very different from what he knew and what he had grown up with understanding.**

“Fenn’s right Max! I wouldn't worry about trying to fasten the Jacket, I’m sure they’ll want it off for what they have planned.” 

**The two boys laughed harder, Fenn wiping tears from his eyes as Rechie slapped Max on the back.**

**Max couldn't hide his choked splutter at the comments any further before shooting them both a glaring stare. Fenn and Rechie straight up laughed in his face even harder. Max had always thought he’d got a firm battle stare, his Mando** **_vod_ ** **thought otherwise.**

“I’d lay off the stare _vod_ if I were you. You want to entice them, not make them fall about laughing!”

**Dor’vin, sick of the boys stupid antics stormed into the room, grabbed Max by the scruff of his collar and pushed him out the door.**

_“Kriffs sake_ Danlar MOVE! How you three ever got selected for the Royal Guard’s program I will _never_ understand!” 

**Max tried to protest against the comment and the manhandling of himself but he was swiftly threatened by Dor’vin’s waved fist to get a move on. Dor’vin turned back to Kel and Fenn.**

“And if either of you have bedded _anyone_ other than each other, then _stars help us!_ Manda can do without _ade_ from the two of you, that’s for sure!” 

**Dor’vin turned sharply on her heel and headed out of the room shoving Max again to get him finally move and to where he needed to be. Rechie crossed his arms eyeing up Fenn with a knowing smirk. A smile curled at his lips and a wicked glint twinkled in his eye.**

“Like I wouldn't say no Fenn. You’re much easier on the eye than Max that’s for sure.” **He winked at Fenn.** “Can’t deny I’ve always had a thing for redheads!” 

**Rechie wriggled his eyebrows. A wide grin crawled across his face as Fenn's eyes widened more than he thought humanly possible. Fenn flushed uncontrollably, mumbled something under his breath and swiftly headed out of their dorm before turning back to snatch his datapads and tea off the desk where he had left them.**

**Rechie rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself at his** **_vod_ ** **as he threw himself back down onto his bunk. Now to get back his own studies. He had another** **_vod_ ** **he needed to unsettle but this was a completely different kind of warfare; Pen’ru wasn’t going to know what hit her at their next mock assessment!**

  
  


**________**

  
  


**Max picked up the pace and ran out into the bustling bio-dome that was Sundair; the capital of Mandalore. The Royal Palace wasn’t far from the cadets barracks, but far enough that he would have to hotfoot it across the training yards, past the mess halls and through the gardens of the Royal Guard headquarters to get there.**

**As he saw the Palace building in sight his chest started to burn. He leapt onto the never ending flight of steps that would lead him to his destination, taking two at a time as he chased up them. There waiting at the top was the Commanding Officer of the Royal Guard cadet core; Joran Rau. Max did everything in his power to slow his heaving chest and stand to attention so he could speak and address his superior. Between heaves he managed one word.**

_“Al'verde!” - Commander!_

**Joran smiled fondly at the young man and took a hold of him by the shoulders, trying to still and calm the boy.**

“Easy Danlar. Breath son.”

**Max exhaled and bent over double. He was a fit and strapping eighteen year old, his physical abilities were second to none in his cadet squad. He was tall, well set and had sharp light tan features that now glistened with fine misting of perspiration. His thick, dark brown hair was pulled back into a neat tail at the nape of his neck and was wrapped and tied with a leather cord. He had always looked older than his years, his height and broad shoulders seeing to that, but his eyes had always given him a way. They were soft caring windows to his soul. He may have been trained to be a Mando elite warrior but his heart was beautifully kind and gentle.**

**Joran put a firm hand on his back seeing the boys unease clearly in those very eyes. Rau had taken Max under his wing when he had arrived in Mandalore, only two years ago. He had a son of his own, Fenn, the same age and also a cadet in the ranks of the Royal Guard. Joran knew Max’s mother, Tash, very well. They had served together in the Royal Guard when they too were younger.**

**Tash had left Mandalore on an extended mission for the then Duke Kryze and had stayed off world to raise her newly founded family. She took on the most noble of roles, raising and teaching the next generation of Mando'ade.**

**Rau duties called him far and wide across the many worlds that made up the planetary system of Mandalore. As well as being the Commanding Officer of the Royal Guards cadets, he had recently been promoted to the ranks of the Journeyman Protectors and it reduced the amount of contact time he actually got with his cadets.**

**He, like Max, had been summoned by the Duchess. He was just as unsettled as the boy was, but Max didn’t need to know that of course.**

“Relax Danlar. Come on, we cannot keep our Duchess waiting.” 

**Max nodded, still unable to speak fully. He still didn’t understand what she would want with him? Rau walked them into the place at a steady pace allowing Max time to compose himself and ebb his chaste breathing. Max could feel himself tightening, his body fighting against him, not wanting to move. Max paused at the doorway to the Throne room, fully expecting to enter there but Rau kept on walking. Confused Max doubled his step to catch up with him.**

**They arrived at a beautifully ornate door that reached floor to ceiling. Two of the Duchesses personal Guard were posted outside of it, crossing the long force staffs they held forbidding their entrance. Max looked at them in awe as the silver of their grieves and vambraces on their shins and forearms shone in the ever shimmering glass Palace of Sundari. The dark blue of their jumpsuit and tunics look almost like velvet but max knew they were made of a much less fine fabric. They were made to be robust and hardy regardless of how elegant they looked; they needed to withstand confrontation and provide some sort of protection if they were attacked.**

**The Uniform of the Royal Guard was worn to represent the traditions of Mandalore that now aligned with the Pacifist New Mandalorians, not the true warrior Clans of old. The traditional** **_Beskar’gam_ ** **armour, no longer the uniform of the guard, was left to only the older clans, the Journeyman Protectors and the insurgents - The Death Watch. Max knew this hadn't always been the case however. His mother, though she had no real cause to wear it, still had her own** **_Beskar’gam_ ** **, as did her own Guard back home, still in the colours of house Kryze.**

**Max felt the need to stand to attention in the presence of his brethren. Respect went a long way in the ranks of the Guard. Rau nodded at both the soldiers.**

_“Ni Ganar Danlar at haa’taylir te Alor” -_ _I have Danlar to see the Duchess._

**One of the guards, nodded acknowledging the pair and knocked on the door. The heavy door opened from the inside. One of the Duchesses aids holding it wide for them to enter. Max couldn’t help but drop his jaw. The room was magnificent. Floor to ceiling windows looking out over the City and the Palace's private gardens. The room reminded him of the Great Hall back home on Moth-Tar. The aide at the door ushered them into the vast room and gestured them in the direction of where the Duchess was.**

**The room smelt sweet from the flowers and lilies arranged around the room, but there was a distinct fragrance of spiced tea that settled around them. He took a deep breath of the overly familiar scent and closed his eyes. It reminded him of his younger sister who could always be found with a mug of the sweetly spiced tea nearby.**

**The style of the room was sleek and elegant, much less flamboyant than he expected of Royalty. At the far end of a vast room was a long stately table, that could have easily seated thirty. Sitting at the end of it was the Duchess. She looked somber, distressed almost. She stood and acknowledged Rau and Max.**

“Commander Rau. Thank you for coming so swiftly.” **She turned to look at Max, her eyes glistened as though she had been crying.** “Max.” **A wistful tone encompassed his name as she spoke it.** “Please sit both of you. Would you care for tea?” 

**Both men respectfully declined as she poured herself what looked like another cup. Her hands shook slightly as she poured. She paused to take a sip, giving herself time before she spoke. She held the cup in her hand a moment longer than she ought to taking comfort from its warmth. She took a shaky breath setting the cup back down on the table in front of her, lightly running her finger up and down the side of the smooth pottery.**

**She didn’t really know how to break the news, but to shy away from it would have been cowardly to the memory of her kin. She looked up from the tea cup to see expectant concern deep within the eyes of a young man she had last seen as a boy, just as his sister had sworn the** **_Resol'nare_ ** **to herself and his mother. She tried to force a smile towards him but it failed to ease the pain in her pale features.**

“It is with deepest sorrow that I have had to call you both before me today. Max'oss, I have received a message from your father.”

**Max, already feeling uncomfortable from being summoned, felt his insides lurch.** ** _What had the old fool done now_** **? He thought to himself. He started to feel very hot under the high collar of his jacket as his apprehension started to build further.** **He had not spoken to either of his parents for quite some time, something must have happened. A sudden burst of panic ripped through him. Satine looked on the verge of tears as she continued to speak.**

“It is with great heartache that I have to tell you that your mother, and your sister-” **her breath hitched, she couldn’t help but let her emotions show** “-are both presumed dead…”

**The Duchess’s voice trailed off in his head. Max had stopped listening. His head filled with empty white noise. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel. He was numb to the very core. If he had not been sat he would have fallen to the floor. He slumped back into the chair he was sat on, his whole body tensed in shock. He knew people were talking and moving around him but he couldn't make sense of any of it, everything was going so slowly.**

**Both the Duchess and Rau had gotten up from their seats to attend to Max seeing him physically drain away from them. The Duchess knelt beside him and gently took hold of his arm and softly brushed her hand over the top of his as not to startle him. Max turned to look down at the Duchess, his eyes pricking with hot sharp tears.**

“Max I am so sorry to have to tell you this. Your mother was so very dear to me and I loved- I loved your sister like she was my own.”

**Rau looked from Max to Satine. Her eyes were red form having clearly cried before they had arrived. Still in shock himself from the news he needed to ask. His friend, his lost love was dead?**

“Do we know what, happened Milady?” 

**The duchess looked longingly into Max’s face before standing to meet the gaze of Rau.**

“There whispers that it could have been Death Watch, but we have had no confirmation of that yet.”

**She dropped her gaze to Max once more to see him trembling as he sobbed silently. She stepped closer to him pulling him towards her and embracing him. Wrapping her arms around his head and shoulders, bringing him into her body. Without a second thought Max wrapped his arms around her, desperately seeking comfort. He couldn't shake the image he had created in his head of his mother and sister both lifeless and gone. The Duchess stroked his head and softly spoke to him,**

_“K’uur Ma'ika, cuyir sha naak” - Hush Ma'ika, be at peace,_

**Tears began to fall from the Duchess's eyes. She did not care who saw not now. She couldn't help but think of when her own family had been murdered and taken from her. The sorrow, the anger and the torment she went through at such a similar age to Max now. Another young soul would be tormented by needless death, needless fighting and needless war.**

**The heavy door to the room burst open as Prime Minister Almac charged into the room. The heavy door seemed to open with ease at the sheer force and frenzy about the man as he came to stand before the Duchess. She flinched from the intrusion and held Max firm.**

“I beg your pardon Milady, but we have a further transmission from Moth-Tar. _He_ wants to speak with you.”

**The Duchess looked down at Max and then to Rau. Apprehension took over her, should Max be here for this? Rau didn’t wait for the Duchess to answer her own thoughts. Through gritted teeth he spoke.**

“Put it thought!”

**Rau nearly choked on the words as he tried to hold back his raging emotions. Tash Danlar had been dear to him and to hear of her death seemed senseless.**

**The Duchess, reassuringly gave Max a firm squeeze before letting him go. She needed to centre herself before taking this communication. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and walked back to her seat at the end of the large state table where a holoprojector had been placed. Almac switched on the unit. An image of an imposing broad set man stood before them. The blue of the holo-transmission flickered as the signal stabilised. The man had long flowing dark hair that settled on his shoulders and a steely glare that made his face sharp and fierce looking.**

**It was Soyen Lark; Alpha of the Tribes of the planet Moth-Tar**

**Two Mandalorian Royal Guards were knelt before him, bound and hooded so they could not see. Rau moved to stand beside the Duchess. Max’s gaze fixed on the man he had to call** **_father_ ** **from where he sat. He felt too sick to stand.**

“Duchess Satine. Before me knee two of your traitorous scum. Supporters of that _witch child!_ ** _She_** has murdered my love and driven my line from me. Insurgents of your creed attacked my Tribes because of her! The little bitch _will_ pay for this!” 

**Max's eyes widened and he shifted his gaze to Rau, he returned his look with a slight nod.**

**Soyen turned his gaze to the boy who sat at the table.**

“Max’oss, my son!” 

**Max glared back into the blue image hovering over the large table.**

“I have nothing left now but you my son. Come home to me, continue my line and I will restore your honour among our people. I will bless the union you took. Your _mate_ cries out for you and they suffer in your absence.”

**Max shot up from his seat and forced himself forward to the edge of the table. He planted his hands on it, firmly gripping the edge as he glared at the hologram. He knew Soyen was toying with him. It was a low blow to guilt him with his sweethearts pain. His mate and true love who he had been forced to leave behind, abandon against his will, torn between love and duty.**

_“You_ should have been there, _you_ should have stopped this from _ever_ happening! _You_ failed old man. You failed as Alpha!” 

**Tears started to show in his eyes. He wasn’t ashamed, his mother had taught him to not hide his true feelings; and he refused to hide his heart from the man in front of him anymore.**

“Your legacy is dead because _you_ , not me! My mother’s death is on _your_ hands! You have no honour, _you_ should be the one laid out cold not her-” ****

**Rau stepped forward and placed an arm around Max’s chest, urging him to step back. The young man trembled fiercely under his grip. Joran whipped his gaze back to the hologram.**

“My Guard, I demand you release them _Lark_. If their Commander is dead then they are to return to Mandalore.” 

**Rau was firm and sure, adrenaline fueling the battle hardened warrior that he was. Soyen walked toward the Guard and gestured to his own men to lift them off the floor. Soyen removed their hoods to show the two guards were bloodied and beaten. Max couldn’t hide his gasp. It was Zak and Saviin. They were like family to him, his** **_vod_ ** **. He had grown with them and been trained by them. Max tried to struggle against Rau but he held the boy firm.**

**Soyen pulled a large blade from it’s sheath on his belt and held it to the neck of Saviin. She stood tall and proud, she would fulfill her Oath, one they had all taken years ago and knew the ultimate cost of.**

_“NAU’IKA SU HAALUR” - little light still breathes_

**Before she could get another word out Soyen ran his blade straight across Saviin’s throat. She collapsed to the floor into a pool of her own blood. Before any plea could be voiced without even looking back he rammed the blade into the abdomen of the second Garud, causing Zak to crumple to the ground.**

**Rau, helpless to do anything could only watch as they died before them. Max could feel the rage surging through him and it peaked when he heard Soyen’s voice once more.**

“Hear me _Rau_ . Set foot on this planet again, and this will be your end! This will be the end for _all Mando filth_!”

**With that the transmission cut off. Satine fell into her chair. More lives lost. Her heart heavey from what she had just seen. She had not been witness to such atrocities for such a long time. And Max! It was like** **_her_ ** **past was fastly becoming his own present.**

**Max was a pure mess of rage and grief. Rau took hold of the boy by his shoulders. Max couldn’t look at him. He didn’t want to look at anyone. His mother, his** **_vod_ ** **were dead, his father may as well be and his sister…**

**_His sister! Nau’ika!_ **

**He looked at Rau wide eyed and with purpose. Rau knew he had come to the same conclusion -** **_she could still be alive_ ** **! Their stare was intense, Max kept his voice low.**

“Sir-”

**Rau cut him off and hushed his tone.**

“I think so too, but we must be cautious. To act now would be suicide. How many guards were left on Moth-Tar?” 

“Five were left in total including my mother. Jelf and Stev could-” 

“Could still have her?!” 

**Max nodded at him hopefully, tears streaming from his now bloodshot eyes.** **Rau squeezed his arms reassuringly.**

“Then they will follow the extraction agreement and get her off world.” 

**Max furrowed his brow,** **_there was an extraction plan?_ ** **He’d never known of a plan to get his sister off world? It must have been obvious to Rau that Max had trailed away from his attention again as he felt himself being gently brought back to his unwanted reality.**

“Max, we need to give them time to execute their orders, but if there is a chance. We will find her and bring her home to Mandalore. You have my word.” 

**Max nodded, he had faith in his Commander and mentor. He had very much become like a father to him and he trusted him completely. Rau cupped his cheek before running his hand onto the back of his head drawing their foreheads together.**

**Rau turned his attention to the Duchess. She was slumped in her seat, her elbow propped against the arm of the chair, her hand massaging her brow with the tips of her fingers. Almac spoke softly.**

“Milady?”

**Almac, unsure as what to do, letting his question linger giving her time to respond. Rau stepped forward. She stared and looked around as thought only in that moment had she noticed that three men stood before her. She looked directly at Max. An air of purpose emanating through the sadness in his eyes.**

“Gentleman.” **She took a moment to take a breath and draw back her look of heartache and sorrow.** “I thank you all for your council. I feel it will be a more common need in the passing days ahead.” 

**She took a long look at the young man who looked like he was trying so very hard to not crumble where he stood. His birth family shattered and in pieces.**

“Max?” 

**Satine stood and ran a gentle had through his hair, bringing him back to the present. Wherever he had gone in his mind she didn’t want him to come around alone, not now. Now he would need comfort and familiarity.**

“I’d like it if you stay with me awhile? Please?” 

**Max thought he had started to pull himself together but hearing the Duchess, Satine, ask for him undid whatever restraint he had found. Rau patted him on the back and smiled, giving him the courage he needed to pull himself up again. Max gave a small nod, he didn’t feel like facing his friends just yet.**

**As Rau, Almac and the Duchess’s aides left the room, Satine invited him to sit at the table with her. He had not sat with Satine like this for such a long time. He remembered fondly the times she had visited him and his sister when they were children. The stories she told them and the gentleness that lived under the harsh dress of ceremonial robes.**

**She did not speak until the sound of the door thudded closed. She reached across the table and took hold of his hand in both of hers. Her grip was firm but soothing. Max welcomed the sensation.**

“Max when I was not much older than you are now, I lost my entire family. My mother and father were killed and my sister was lost to me. Scars on my heart that I have carried ever since. Max I care deeply for you, your mother, and-” 

**Her breath caught in her throat again. Max lifted his other hand and covered hers.**

“For Illiyana _._ ” **Max gave the smallest of smiles.** _“_ Little Light still breaths.” 

**Satine looked at him puzzled.**

“Saviin, just now, before she was-” **Max halted steading himself as the image of what had just transpired flashed before his eyes.** “My sister, Illi, she may still be alive. Rau needs time, he thinks there’s a chance we could try to reach the remaining Guard-” **Max squeezed their hands together as their eyes met. “** He _will_ get her back to her _aliit_ , her family. I _have_ to believe he will.” 

**Max sounded so sure in his statement, for his own sanity he needed to believe it was true. If they could find her, find** ** _their_** **_Nau’ika,_** **she could truly come** ** _home_** **. Satine stilled at Max’s words. She looked, again seeing Max’s sorrowful but sure eyes. He smiled knowingly. They would get her back, she would come home to them.**

**A sudden burst of commotion drew both their attention. Max sprung to his feet, his first instinct to protect the Duchess. He looked for where the sound had come from only to see and hear the hurried blur of his young cousin heading toward them from one of the hidden passageways in the Palace. Max relaxed once he knew who it was. As he drew closer he could see the young boy looked as direseed as he did himself. His face flushed from having charged over to the Palace, his eyes glassy and red from what looked like tears. Max grabbed a hold of him by the shoulders, steadying the younger boy. They were only three years apart in age but Max’s size made the fifteen year old look more like a youngling.**

“Korkie what are you doing here?! Why aren't you in class-”

**Korkie heaved as he tried to speak, “** It’s Illi, she’s in trouble-”

**Max’s eyes widened. How could he possibly know about what had happened? What had he been up to this time!**

“Wait what?! _How do you-_ ”

**On hearing the younger boy speak Satine rose from her seat to move over the huddle the two boys had made.**

“Korkie my love, what do you mean?”

**He looked from Max to his Aunt, a swell of panic engulfing him. It didn’t matter if he got in trouble for having dashed out of class and telling his instructor where they could go in rather obscene Mando’a. Or that he had seized a spreader bike from the academy without permission. Or that he had used the ‘secret’ passages that were only for the Royal Guards use. No what mattered was they got to Illi and fast.**

“I got this on my communicator less than an hour ago.”

**Korkie dashed to the holoprojector and hooked up his personal comm so they could all hear the message he had received. There was no visual, just the audio of a repetitive sound of long and short pulses. Max glared at Korkie as he suddenly realised what it was.** **_Dadita!_ ** **It was one of the most ancient forms of Mandalorian communication. Few outside of Mandalore would even think to take note of the small sequence of taps and thrums as they could easily be hidden amongst communication static and interference. Max advanced to the table where the comm sat and scowled at Korkie.**

_“How in sith hells do the two of you know Dadita!_ Who taught-” 

“MAX! That doesn’t matter right now- the message, _listen!”_

**Satine glanced over the two boys as they both focused on the small communicator as though that would help them hear the message better. Max suddenly stared at Korkie, the realisation of the message hitting him. Satine urged him to translate for her.**

“What is it Max? What does it say?” 

“It’s Illi alright.” **He began to speak the message as it repeated around again on a loop.**

_“ ‘Death Watch attacked. Mam Dead. Try to escape to forest. Soyen assembled hunt. Brother---’_ Then it cuts out, that’s it-” 

**Korkie began to tremor as tears began to flood from his eyes.**

“We have to go! We have to help her. We can’t just leave her- The forest- What happened to her before! We have to--”

**Korkie’s voice trailed into a whisper as he fought to get the words out. Satine moved towards him. He had always been a sensitive child. He had always been able to read people well, knowing what to say and what not to do even as a small child. But she had never seen him this upset, never this frightened. Not even when he had broken his wrist, getting into places he shouldn't have around the Palace when he was only nine, had he been so troubled or distressed.**

**Satine's brow tightened as she worried over the boy. How had he managed to get himself so involved in all of this? And for how long had he been in contact Illiyana? She couldn’t worry about that right now, now he needed her, his one constant. Satine pulled him into her embrace and cradled his head as he quietly sobbed into her shoulder.**

**Max dropped his head running both his hands over his face. Scrubbing at his eyes they felt tight and sore from remorse. Illi was strong, cunning and determined there was now doubt of that. But if Soyen had called for the Assembly of the Hunt, that could mean only one thing. He wanted her dead.**

**Max couldn’t understand why his father would have turned against Illi so suddenly. He had only ever cherished and doted on her. Max sighed. They needed to do** **_something_ ** **, Korkie was right but he had to trust that Rau would do what needed to be done, he would make this right.**

**Max stood frozen as he battled with his instinct to tear after Rau with this new information from Illi and pressure him to act now. As far as they knew she was still alive and they were on the move.** **_If they left now they could-- No!_ ** **Max thought to himself. Rau said he would sort this. Max tried to swallow, his mouth tight and dry.**

“We have to wait.” 

**Satine looked over at him, still gently soothing Korkie. Max swallowed again.**

“We have to trust the Guard are still with her. We have to let them do their job or we could put them _all_ in danger if Soyan has called the Hunt.” 

**Max joined his Aunt and cousin, and placed a hand on Korkie’s shoulder.**

  
“Trust me Korkie, there is nothing more worthy than fighting for family but we have to wait, we have to trust that Rau will succeed and bring her home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I get to say - it’s a canon divergence story. 
> 
> I know Fenn Rau would most likely be older in standard canon, but I liked the idea of him being a bit younger and hanging out with my new characters - this is not a fix-it fic, just an idea I had that got much bigger than I was ever expected it to. 
> 
> Also in this AU the following applies;
> 
> The Royal Guard - In this AU the Royal Guard are there to protect the Royal family. For me they are highly trained individuals that are selected for advance training as cadets. 
> 
> Protectors (Journeyman Protectors) - In this AU they are Protectors of the Mandalore System as a whole not just the planet of Mandalore or the Royal family. (possibly Mandalore's version of peacekeepers but obvious in a very mandalorian way - i.e. 'we’ll settle this with shot out’ kind of peacekeepers) 
> 
> Mando'a used  
> Buir - mother/father  
> Vod - brother/sister/comrade  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Beska’gam - Mandalorian armour  
> Resol’nare - Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life (Much more to come on this as the story goes)  
> aliit - family
> 
> Nau’ika - one I have made up. Taken from Nau’ur - light up and ika - diminutive suffix can be added to names to create nicknames - or at least that is my understanding.
> 
> All Mando'a has been taken form the online dictionary or the online translator. (If any of the Mando’a is glaringly wrong, please do let me know :) )
> 
> (By the way Kriff and Kark - both Star Wars curse words, like Karbast in Rebels)
> 
> Soundtrack inspiration -
> 
> [Soyen's appearance](https://youtu.be/lWDMBqgUkyA)
> 
> [Korkie's entrance](https://youtu.be/KdgkKB6L8Vo)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	3. Changing of the Guard - BBY 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much had happened in a matter of days, Max was struggling to keep up. Madalore had been attacked by gangsters, leaders of the Crime Syndicates. The Death Watch were apparently the saviours of Mandalore having brought them to justice under Pre Vizsla. Yet Vizsla had fallen to a creature named Maul and had become an expendable pawn in this monster's plan to take over Mandalore. Maul appeared to be the one leading the Crime Syndicates now collectively known now as the Shadow Collective. Gar Saxon now served as the wretched outsider's Commander and Almec his puppet Prime Minister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) Tonight I give you two chapters! It should have been one, but it got a bit much. So here we are what should have been one is now two - hopefully it will give your brain a breather before going into the next part.
> 
> There are no real warnings in this chapter, not that shouldn't already be covered in the tags - again just a gentle reminder to please keep checking them with each new chapter.
> 
> Soundtrack that helped me to write this is in the end notes again should you fancy a listen.

**_Past BBY 19 - 8 years ago_**

**A massive explosion drew Max from out of the depths of his memories as the aftershocks rumbled around the underground complex they were now hunkered down in. Small trails of dust and debris caught in the harsh downlights as it was shaken loose from above.**

**So much had happened in a matter of days, Max was struggling to keep up. Mandalore had been attacked by gangsters, leaders of the Crime Syndicates. The Death Watch were apparently the saviours of Mandalore having brought them to justice under Pre Vizsla. Yet Vizsla had fallen to a creature named Maul and had become an expendable pawn in this monster's plan to take over Mandalore. Maul appeared to be the one leading the Crime Syndicates now collectively known now as the Shadow Collective. Gar Saxon now served as the wretched outsider's Commander and Almec his puppet Prime Minister.**

**This turn of events had fractured The Death Watch, and now Max was standing side by side with Lady Bo-Katan Kryze, defector of The Death Watch, leader of the Night Owls and newly formed Mandalorian resistance and sister to his true** **_Mand’alor;_ ** **The Duchess Satine Kryze.**

**Bo-Katan, her squad of Death Watch defectors and Mandalorian loyalists, and of course his tenacious charge Korkie had earlier attempted to break the Duchess out of prison but had been unsuccessful in their mission to get her out of Sundair and off Mandalore. Their numbers, still too few for an effective strike.**

**It had been a good job that Max and his own squad had spotted a trailing group of the Shadow Collective heading towards the docks as they themselves escaped the Palace Barracks. They followed the commotion and sound of concentrated blaster fire to find the Duchess being manhandled into a speeder and Gar Saxon about to shoot Korkie dead.**

**They had** **_all_ ** **taken quite a beating in their near miss escapes. Especially the cadets. They had been too late to save the Duchess from capture but had managed to fend off Gar Saxon from taking Korkie out of the picture.**

**Max lectured the four young cadets Amis, Soninee, Lagos and** **_especially_ ** **Korkie. If they wanted to fight fine but they** **_would_ wear armour! New Mandalorian pacifist ideals or not! He had a duty to protect his charge, his kin and to him that meant having the correct attire and abiding by the few rules he had tried to install in Korkie. A much harder task than he had ever expected it should have been. **

**Max took a hold of Korkie by the arm pulling him close for inspection. The** **_boy_ ** **was sporting a particularly colourful shiner to his left eye. He took a hold of his chin, lifting his face to better angle him in the limited light of the underground communications center to check the injuries to his face. Max shook his head and sighed.**

“Looks like that nose is going to need resetting as well. What did I tell you about getting _involved_ _Kor’ika_!”

**Korkie shrugged his shoulders and smirked the best he could without inflicting too much pain on himself.**

“She’s _family_ Max. Weren't _you_ the one to tell me that nothing is more **_worthy_ ** than honouring and fighting for family?!” 

**Max bit the inside of his cheek trying everything within his power to not chide the** **_boy_ ** **further, he was indeed right. He sighed again. He had been Korkie’s personal guard for the past three years. Satine had initially assigned him to her own staff but after his sister's presumed death, she had recommended to Joran that Max be assigned Korkie as his mandate.**

**She had thought that as Max was Korkie’s kin it may help to quell the younger boy's desire to evade his personal protection quite so much; it didn’t.**

**Both boys had been reluctant at first to the pairing but eventually they came to a debatably** **_amicable_ ** **agreement. Max would** **_try not_ ** **to berate Korkie all of the time and Korkie** **_would try_ ** **to listen to Max some of the time. By all accounts, three years on they were very much still a work-in-progress.**

**Max looked the brazen boy keenly in the eye. The eyes that looked back at him, in their steel and resolve were so familiar to his past it hurt. He let go of Korkie's chin but held the boy's attention still.**

“That may have been so but not at the risk of your own life! _Haar’chak Korkie!_ Saxon could have had you _both_ back there _\--_ A hit like that could have killed you-” 

**Max lowered his voice, a sudden wave of suppressed emotion hit him from nowhere, his exhaustion clearly catching up to him.**

“My mother and my sister were lost because of their incessant need to risk their _own_ lives. We fight for our family, our Clan, yes-” 

**Max closed his eyes and settled the frustration in his voice before looking back at his roughed up determined younger kinsman.**

“But you need to understand _your_ fight is _not_ on the front lines _Kor’ika!_ Now _all_ of you go see Ru-” **Max sensed an impending eye roll,** “And _listen_ to her Korkie!” 

**Korkie looked back up at the man who had very much become more than just his personal bodyguard, he was his** **_vod_ ** **, his kin by blood. Korkie bowed his head as he thought on Illi, Max's little sister, his cousin.**

**He remembered being told of the presumed death. It had only been the day after Korkie had received the coded message from Illi that Soyen sent a further distressing transmission. The bodies of all four Guard laid out dead while Soyen continued to taunt of Illi’s own impending capture and death as the** **_Hunt_ ** **continued.**

**Korkie closed his eyes and took a breath, he missed her. He had not** **_seen_ ** **Illi since just after her thirteenth birthday. She had not been well after having gone missing in the forest around the Palace of Mothross. She had been confined to the Palace afterwards and had been haunted by nightmares that even seemed to have an effect on her during the day. She would drift away from him in moments of strained quiet. Her eyes would glaze over and fade and her face would fall as though every muscle had loosened and become limp. Her voice would eerily deepend for someone so young and she would recite the same few haunting words over and over,**

_“Te ge'tal jag Kelir olaror tug'yc” -_

_The Red Man will come again._

**Korkie had spent the whole trip huddled up with her in her room. She told him the stories about** **_The Red Man,_ ** **from what she could remember the elders telling her when she was little. It had always been just a story but to her it was now very real.**

**When she had been feeling a little better they made a fort together or what she called a nest and they had devised a way that they could start to comm one another without the adults interfering. They would both learn** **_Dadita,_ ** **the old Mandalorian code that Illi had read about in one of her mothers old books on Mandalore. The plan; to hide the messages among Palaces shared frequencies.**

**Illi had been family and he had loved her. Even now he still clung to the hope that she had somehow escaped the wrath of Soyen.**

**Korkie winced. The pain from the hit he'd taken from Saxon very much started to bite at him, bringing him back around to where he stood. With a grounded respect Korkie lowered his voice so only Max would hear him.**

“I’m sorry Max, I truly am, but I _had to do_ something.”

**Max gently squeezed the teens arm. He knew how this felt, what it was like to feel nothing but the urge to** **_act_ ** **. Korkie reminded him so much of his own lost sister. Neither listened to him, both were reckless and both were down right relentless in their** **_devised_ ** **plans of action. Max wrapped his arm around Korkie's shoulders and placed a chaste kiss to the top of his head. A weighted acknowledgement to his words.**

“I know Korkie. I know.” 

**Max guided Korkie into the path of Pen’ru and instructed her to patch up and kit up the four** **_ade_ ** **as best she could. He only hoped Ru could find enough armour to piece something together for them. At least just to cover their** **_shebs_ ** **for the time being.**

**Bo-Katan just smirked at the scene unfolding before her. Satine would not be impressed at the youngest member of their Kryze line being clad in** ** _Beskar’gam,_** **the Mandalorian** **armour of the old warrior clans. But she agreed with Max. If they were to get Satine and Korkie free and to relative safety it would not be without a struggle. He needed the protection regardless of what her young nephew thought.**

**Max took a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face. His index finger and thumb settled in the sockets of his closed eyes, trying to push back the sting of tears that threatened to flow. He turned to Bo-Katan. She nodded in recognition of the moment Max had just shared with her nephew.**

**Bo-Katan had come to see how well Max held and handled himself, how well he had dealt with the** **_ade_ ** **these past few days since the Royal house had been overthrown** **_._ ** **In the short time she had been around Max she saw why her sister would have chosen this** **_twenty-something_ ** **for such a role as to protect Korkie. Max wasn’t afraid of the younger boy's stature or daunted by the fact the life he protected was that of an heir to Mandalore itself. What Bo-Katan had seen between the pair was very much that of the affinity of siblings. Stubborn and warring but fiercely protective and supportive of each other when they needed to be.**

**Max righted himself taking a deep breath and looked over at what was left of his friends and fellow Guard; he was exhausted and so were they.**

**He and his squad had tried to storm the Palace as the attacks first began. The squad had been in the Guards Barracks, a change over of the division had kept them from where they most needed to be. They had tried and failed to break the Duchess out of the Palace before she had been imprisoned initially. His squad had been split, trying to locate Korkie as well as the Duchess and it had resulted in him losing them both, or so he had thought.**

**Max and the remaining Guard had followed protocol and had headed for the Guards secret headquarters, located in the belly of the bio-dome. There Pen’ru and Rechie had analysed the comm chatter and had picked up word of a splinter cell within The Death Watch itself after the demise of Pre Vizsla.**

**Max and his division had been keen to track them down and fathom their intentions; would they help or hinder his task at hand.**

**Max advised Rechie to send out a coded message in** **_Dadita_ ** **on the emergency channel. If Korkie was still out there he would know what to do and where to meet them, keeping the headquarters from the** **_‘Snooper’_ ** **had been an impossible task. Thankfully Korkie had picked up the** **_Dadita_ ** **message and had found his way to the underground headquarters bringing Bo-Katan and her loyalists with them.**

**Max had been incredibly sceptical to begin with but Korkie had insisted that Bo-Katan’s resistance wanted the same as they did. For the Duchess and for Mandalore to be freed from the abhorrent** **_aruetii_ ** **.**

**The Oath Max and his squad had taken years ago bound them to the ruling House and so to the clan of Kryze. While Satine and Korkie still lived** **_and_ ** **while Lady Bo-Katan fought for her elder sister, they would stand with her. Max came to see the Mandalorian Resistance as the Guard’s best shot at helping to restore peace to Mandalore and their true ruler. As the highest ranking survivor of the Royal Guard, Max had taken the stance to align with Bo-Katan and her followers.**

**The Royal Guard that were left were man and woman Max had trained with, grown with since his late teens when he himself had come to Mandalore. These were** **_vod_ ** **he knew he could count on.** **_Verde_ ** **he knew would fight for the duty and honour of upholding their Oath to the Guard and to their** **_Mand’alor_ ** **. Max took a breath and nodded to himself. The people he had with him now would see this mission through to the very end.**

**Captain Jynya Dor’vin. She was his voice of reason, level headed; a traditional true** **_Mando’ade_ ** **from the old warrior clans. She knew her history and took pride in preserving her family's honor being a fourth generation Royal Guard. Along with her love of culture and history she was also a master with both staff and blade; her slight build giving her the gift of speed and deception. She was fierce with both her body and mind.**

**Kel Rechie. Tactician and analyst; combat strategy was in his very blood. Ace marksman and an expert at hand to hand combat. All had suffered a black eye, split lip or broken nose from him when they were cadets. Rechie was their squad's binding force, their glue. He may act the fool but he had been Max’s grounding since leaving his home world. He had saved him from himself and his own somewhat irrational nature multiple times. He was like the brother he had never had.**

**Pen’Ru Rouss. She was as tall as Max with a firm but lean build. She was a true powerhouse and not one to be crossed lightly. Her skin was the most beautiful, deepest shade of black and her eye gleamed like pieces of Jet. She was the eyes and ears of the squad; the watcher in the shadows. She was the lead technician, mechanic, medic and weaponsmith. She was prepared for any situation and every eventuality, not a pocket went to waste around her. She was a first rate** **_tinkerer_ ** **of modifying** **_Beskar’gam_ ** **and armour in general, and all in the squad had benefited from her** **_hobby_ ** **in one way or another.**

**Trass and Bross Eldar; the twins. Each their own person, looked nothing like the other, except for the haircut native to their Clan’s warriors that they both proudly wore. Their scalps were shorn so close that only the faintest of mohawks could be seen. The sides of their heads were shaved down to their rich tan skin leading to a long tail at the base of their skull. Settled in the base of their napes were long braided tails, each with leathers and beads woven into them. The adornments had been pasted on to them by the Clan’s elders. They were bestowed only those that were called upon to serve in the Royal Guard.**

**When the two brothers came together in battle they were a force to be reckoned with. The pair were wide eyed reckless idiots and earned themselves the shared nickname of** **_T'adyc Jaro_ ** **-** **_Double deathwish_ ** **, but Max could always count on them to get the job done whatever that may be.**

**Max and his elite squad had now ditched the ceremonial robes they had usually worn and instead all wore their own** **_Beskar'gam._ ** **Mandalorian armour they had had hidden in reserve in the Guards secret headquarters. Each had sigulas and Clan markings to hourer their families and heritage but all wore the colours of the Royal House of Kryze;**

**Blue, Silver and White.**

**The colours of reliability, redemption and virtue.**

**They were ready for the impending battle.**

**Ready for what was to come,**

**Ready to do what needed to be done.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a  
> Mand’alor - soul ruler  
> Haar’chak - damn it!  
> Dadita - Mandalorian Morse code  
> Shebs - ass  
> Beskar’gam - Mandalorian armour  
> Aruetii - outsider  
> Vod - brother/sister/friend  
> Verde - soldier  
> Mando’ade - Mandalorian, son/daughter of Mandalore  
> T'adyc Jaro - Double Deathwish (thank you to xxx for you help with this)
> 
> Soundtrack inspiration
> 
> [Max righted himself taking a deep breath and looked over at what was left of his friends and fellow Guard; he was exhausted and so were they.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blI1nD_Oaws)


	4. The Lost And The Found - BBY 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan had had a small number of her verde on rotation watching the docks for the impending arrival of the Jedi. Once Korkie had said that Satine had been able to establish a transmission, she knew immediately whom it would have been for. She knew if anyone was going to get her sister off this planet it would be him. Max on the other hand had been less than impressed at the idea of a Jetii coming to their aid, especially him!
> 
> Bo-Katan had been on look out when she had seen the Jedi arrive at the docks. He and Satine had outwitted insurgents years ago when he and his Master were assigned to her as protectors and bodyguards during the last Mandalorian Civil War. 
> 
> The plan had been to keep a close eye on the Jedi, let him get her sister to safety, then she and Max could make their move on Maul and take the Palace and Mandalore back from the aruetii. 
> 
> All had been going to plan until the Jedi’s ship blew up as he tried to make their escape and landed himself and Satine back into Maul's capture. 
> 
> The Resistance needed a new plan, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …And the follow on…And I’m sorry that we got to this part so soon…
> 
> More soundtrack inspiration in the end notes

**_Past BBY 19_ **

**Bo-Katan had had a small number of her** **_verde_ ** **on rotation watching the docks for the impending arrival of the Jedi.**

**Once Korkie had said that Satine had been able to establish a transmission, she knew immediately whom it would have been for. She knew if anyone was going to get her sister off this planet it would be him. Max on the other hand had been less than impressed at the idea of a** **_Jetii_ ** **coming to their aid, especially** **_him_ ** _**!** _

**Bo-Katan had been on look out when she had seen the Jedi arrive at the docks. He and Satine had outwitted insurgents years ago when he and his Master were assigned to her as protectors and bodyguards during the last Mandalorian Civil War.**

**The plan had been to keep a close eye on the Jedi, let him get her sister to safety, then she and Max could make their move on Maul and take the Palace and Mandalore back from the** **_aruetii_ ** **.**

**All had been going to plan until the Jedi’s ship blew up as he tried to make their escape and landed himself and Satine back into Maul's capture.**

**The Resistance needed a new plan, and fast.**

“Max, you and the other Guard know the Palace better than anyone. The only way we can win this is if the Duchess gets off-world, alive!”  **Bo-Katan glanced around them all she spoke. “** We will need two teams, one to take the Palace and one to storm the prison. They will keep their assets apart especially after our previous attempted rescue.” 

**Max drew his squad around Bo-Katan as she filled them in on the situation. He shook his head, concern etched over his face.** **_Blast that damn Jedi!_ ** **He was glad he had been able to keep Korkie away from this particular briefing. Matters didn’t need complicating anymore than they already were. Max would have to make decisions here that he knew his young charge would not have agreed to in the slightest.**

**Korkie would only see Max's plan as one of running and not taking a stand. He wouldn’t understand what Max needed to do, what his Oath commanded him to do. The best he could hope for would be to get Korkie and the other Cadets as far away from this hellhole as possible.**

“Lady Kryze, I  _ have _ to be part of this strike, there is no question of that but  _ we _ need to think about your nephew. I need him and the  _ ade _ to be off this planet and in orbit, at least until we can rendezvous with them. I can’t risk him being planet side if this all goes to shit again.” 

**Bo-Katan nodded her head slowly in agreement.**

“Agreed. Max you take the Guards and hit the Palace, I’ll take the rest and strike at the prison. Ursa, arrange for one of our  _ Kom'rk _ ships to land and collect the  _ ade _ . The far-side of Concordia should be as safe a place as any in the circumstances.” 

**Bo-Katan picked up her helmet and placed it under her arm readying herself to move out.**

“We need to move now!  _ Par Te Mand’alor! Oya manda!” - For the Duchess! For Mandalore! _

_ “OYA MANDA!!” _

**The sound of cheers and the general hustle of Mando’s ensuring they were adequately armed resounded around the bunker. Max took hold of Bo-Katan’s forearm as she turned to leave, pulling her back to face him, his grip firm and reassuring.**

_ “We will _ save her, I promise you Milady.” 

**She believed him. Not only because he was bound by the Oath of the Guard but that he was an honest man. Bo-Katan liked that about him. He was sure and confident but not in a brutish way. She adjusted her arm and grasped his forearm in return, aligning them both into a firm hold. She squeezed tightly but spoke softly.**

_ “K'oyacyi ner vod.” - Stay alive my friend. _

**They nodded and smiled at each other.** **Both had jobs to do and they needed to succeed for the sake of Mandalore itself.**

  
  


**________**

  
  


**Max and his squad made their way to the Palace, Maul’s Super Commando’s would be no match for them this time round. The fierce but controlled fighting style of the Royal Guard would be felt with its full wrath, no mercy would be given. The men and women of the Guard had devoted their lives to one thing. The protection of their** **_Mand’alor_ ** **, their Duchess and they would gladly lay down lives for hers.**

**Once into the Palace they needed to find where the Duchess or** ** _the_** **_Jedi_** **were being held. Working through the hidden passages and secret doors of the Palace's interior, Max was sure that they should head to the Throne room. Where else would a new** ** _Lord_** **want to assert his power from. Max synchronised his squad over their comms,**

_ “Head to the throne room, formation  _ cabuor _... _

_ Enclosed routes only...  _

_ Stay hidden…” _

**Max and his division made their way to the best vantage points around and outside of the transparisteel throne room. Known to only a few, even the Throne room held its own secret spaces behind mirrored and false transparisteel panels. Fanning out they executed the 'protect' formation with pinpoint accuracy.**

**Max made visual on Maul striding towards the Throne and casually seating himself upon it. It made Max’s blood boil that the outsider was so brash. Rechie, tapped him on the shoulder and signaled, without sound, to guide his vision to a man hunched over something…** **_Wait!..._ ** **No,** **_someone_ ** **on the floor.**

**Max flipped down his viewfinder for a closer look. Two of Maul's commandos lifted the man off the floor and dragged him away. The man was in _beskar'gam_** **of Maul’s Shadow Collective. He had a shock of golden red hair and a face he could never confuse.**

**The Jedi! It _was_ him! **

**Max felt a coil of hot fury burst across his chest** **_. That damn Jetii!_ ** **He was nothing but a harbinger of menace and pain. He snarled the man's name under his breath.**

_ “BEN!” _

**Max looked back to where he had been knelt. His stomach dropped out of him.** ****

**_No!_ **

**_Satine!_ **

**His mind raced, she wasn’t moving. They were too late.**

**Max fell to his knees, the Duchess, his** **_Mand’alor_ ** **, his kin, she was gone.**

_ “Sir!......Vod?......Danlar!” _

**Max heard the words ring through the internal comms of his helmet. Everything he had trained for, pledged his life too was gone. He had failed them! He had failed them all! Satine, Bo-Katan, Korkie, his own mother** **_and_ ** **his sister. He had failed at every opportunity to succeed in protecting them; and a** **_Jedi_ ** **was to blame!**

**Max's burning anger morphed into cold calculating resentment. The mention of his own name pulled him from the pit of agony and despair he was quickly sinking into.**

_ “Max’oss! What do we do!?” _

**The urgency rang from the voice of his Captain over their internal comms. Max pulled his resolve together and through gritted teeth he barked the orders to his squad.**

“Dor'vin;  _ we get her back _ !” 

“But sir- What of the prisoner? What about the  _ Jetii _ ?”

**For all that Max cared the Jedi could be tossed to whichever hells would wound him most! A low growl resonated from deep within his chest. He gritted his teeth in frustration and shook himself to clear his mind, now was not the time. He needed to control himself. Taking a deep breath he carried on.**

“Ru! Comm Bo-Katan, let her know the  _ Jetii _ is on route to her. Say  _ nothing else _ .”

“Yes sir!” 

**Max looked back over the scene before him, his focus drawn to only one thing, the body of his fallen** **kin. Max, indignant, knew what he had to do. They were taking her back at whatever the cost. The least he could do would be to retrieve her body for Bo-Katan, for Korkie. Then at least she could be honoured with grace and dignity and not left in the hands of these murderers.**

**Max quietened his mind once again. They needed to wait, storming the Throne room now would be suicide. Max waited until Maul summoned his commandos to remove her body. They could easily ambush two commandos and retrieve Satine.**

**Max signaled for his squad to head away from the Throne room and back out into the outer hallway to regroup. Max tasked the twins, Bross and Trass, to follow the commandos directly while the rest of the team gathered on their chosen position in the hallway ready for the ambush.**

**The attack was short and sharp just as the Royal Guard had trained for, far more stealthy than your average Mandalorian assault.**

**Max rushed forward, ordering Bross and Trass to hide the two commandos' bodies quickly, while Dor’vin, Rechie and Pen’ru ensured the route was clear and their backs covered.**

**Max headed straight for Satine. She was pale and lifeless. His body tensed as the realisation set in.**

**She was dead.**

**He carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms. They needed to move and fast.**

**Max and his squad headed down one of the many concealed passages towards a bunker nestled deep in the core of the Palace. It was known only to the Royal Guard. Well the Guard and** **_Korkie_ ** **.**

**Max had heard the stories countless times of how Joran would find the young boy after he had been lurking down the passageways and had gotten himself into places he shouldn’t have. Even at nine he had been a gifted** **_Snooper_ ** **as the Guard had come to nickname the child.**

**It was in the depths of the passages that Korkie had somehow broken his wrist. The true story had never crossed the lips of the young boy, but Joran had found an old wooden stool oddly miss-placed in the corner of the bunker. The film of dust covering it had been displaced and one of the stools three legs, on closer inspection, had broken off but had been cleverly propped up in a way to make it look as it should.**

**Finally in a safe place, Max set the Duchess down on a makeshift cot. Here they could hold position and keep the deceased Duchess safe for now. He knelt beside her and removed his helmet. He pulled her into a soft and gentle embrace. She had been so kind to him his entire life. She had gotten him through the hardest time of his life when his mother was killed and his sister had been lost.**

**He held her close and kissed her forehead whispering to her.**

_ “Nuhoy cyar’ika” - Sleep dearest _

**His heart broke. He knew they needed to leave and find Bo-Katan. He needed to get back to Korkie and get him as far away as he possibly could but something held him, pinned him there in that moment.**

**He froze.**

**A familiar warmth he had not felt for years started to radiate from deep within him. He was numb to everything else other than that warm sensation he felt growing and enveloping his very being.**

**Where he had just felt utter sorrow he now felt relief.**

**A voice found him, soft and clear, deep in the back of his mind.**

**A voice he knew.**

**A voice he had ached to hear again...**

_ “Ner Vod-- Susulur ni!” _

_ Brother-- hear me!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun fact:** Spend days trying to think how a character breaks a limb - oh wait you broke one!    
>  All I can say is that that part of the story about the stool is all true.    
>  I broke my elbow when I was 8 and tried to hide the fact that I had; 
> 
> _  
> a) been standing on the stool,  
> _
> 
> **and**
> 
> __  
> b) had brooken the leg off the stool.  
>  It was weeks later that my mum discovered the fact I had propped the leg back underneath it trying to conceal the evidence - busted! 😂  
> 
> 
> Finger crossed see you next week for the next chapter!
> 
>   
> **Mando’a**  
>  Verde - soldier  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Aruetii - outsider  
> Kom'rk - gauntlet (also the classification of Mandalorian ships)  
> Oya manda! - For Mandalore  
> Vod - brother/sister/friend  
> cabuor - protect
> 
> Soundtrack inspiration
> 
> [Max and his squad made their way to the Palace, Maul’s Super Commando’s would be no match for them this time round.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1L7KQdtR8o)


	5. Reaching Out - BBY 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk back to the Captain's quarters was short and Max couldn't help the strained silence, but this was not a conversation for the corridors. 
> 
> Max pressed the panel for the door, ushering Korkie in first. He settled a warm ungloved hand on Korkie's back. Max couldn't hold the tremor in his own frame any longer. He knew he would have been expecting to see her there. Instinctively Korkie looked back at him over his shoulder.
> 
> “What is it Max, what's wrong?... ... Max?” 
> 
> Korkie's own news could wait, this looked, no this felt pivotal. 
> 
> Korkie looked up into dark brown eyes that were moments away from spilling tears. A bone deep chill set in over his very being. He knew what Max was going to say but didn't want to believe it, he couldn't.
> 
> “She's gone isn't she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that people have read this, left comments, Kudos and subscribed has actually blown me away. I never expected it, so thank you ever so much! I’ll be honest, I’m writing it for me and my overly active imagination but it has thrilled me to know that others have come along for the ride too. 
> 
> I know I’ve been a little original character heavy but Cal is coming back I promise you! Give me a couple more chapters first as there is someone I would really like you to meetl…
> 
> Also just want to give thanks and shout out to the Obitine discord for their chat, laughter, Mando’a guidance and support - thank you for your acceptance and encouragement! 
> 
> Soundtrack inspiration is in the end notes if you want to listen to what helped me write this chapter.

**_Past BBY 19_ **

**Max was numb.** **_How_ ** **?** **_How_ ** **had the Jedi let her fall, let her die? We’re** **_they_ ** **not all powerful? Why had he not slayed that foul creature in retaliation? Had** **_Ben_ ** **not been their hope, their chance of rescuing her? Of saving her? Bo-Katan had been so sure of it.**

**Max snarled as rage, fear and guilt began to surge through him. It was getting harder and harder to control his urges to keep a clear head and it was draining him. He was beyond exhausted and emotions were running high from all around him. He couldn't help but notice the scent of fear and despair on those around him. His senses burned and prickled from his overstimulation and fatigue.**

**He was still trying to get over the fact that he had just told Bo-Katan that they had not been able to save her sister. That Satine was dead. Max had slomanly returned the Duchesses body to Bo-Katan. She had been calm and composed, the news settling on her with sobriety. She had thanked him, comforted him even and steadied the young man as his resolve faltered for just a moment.**

**Max would never be able to forgive himself for her loss, one he felt he could have and should have prevented.**

**He had at least saved Satine from any further debauchery by her captors and she could now be tended to with the dignity and respect she deserved. She would be taken back to her homeworld of Kalevala and allowed to be at peace where Clan Kryze now rested.**

**There was little more that could be done on Mandalore now. Not without more troupes and a better strategy. They needed to regroup their forces; they needed to strengthen their resolve for what was still yet to come.**

**Max thundered over to the shuttle that was waiting for him and his squad so they could depart and collect the** **_ade_ ** **currently in orbit around Mandalore’s moon Concordia. As Max had departed, he left Bo-Katan with the pledge that the Guard would stand in alliance with her and her resistance, to free Mandalore from the outsiders once and for all. First he had to ensure the safety of Korkie and track down Joran Rau (now Commander of the Journeyman Protectors on Concord Dawn) and begin to pull together further allies from across the system.**

**Max didn’t mention his true intentions of course, he wasn’t fully certain himself on what had happened in the bunker, but he** **_had_ ** **seen her, heard her, stars he had** **_felt_ ** **her! Rau could help, he would know what to do.**

**Max had a new purpose now, his own personal mandate. Something to sooth the horrors of what he had just witnessed back on Mandalore.**

**Ursa had ensured the** **_ade_ ** **had been kept out of trouble and had left in the shuttle Max and his squad had arrived on, headed for her own renduvex with the remnants of the Resistance. With the transfer made Max could finally set out for Concord Dawn. As he strode aboard the** **_Kom'rk_ ** **that Bo-Katan had gifted to the Guard, to ensure the safety of her nephew, a new horror now awaited him.**

**He knew Dor'vin would have everything under control on the bridge and Pen'ru had found the ship adequate enough, though he knew the first opportunity she got she would be making adjustments and alterations.**

**To Max a more daunting task now lay ahead. He needed to tell Korkie that Satine was gone. He felt physically sick and numb at the thought. How was he going to be able to tell Korkie, tell him his Mother was dead?**

**Max found Korkie in the cargo hold, after Pen'ru had ordered Max out of his armour,** **_he_ ** **and** **_it_ ** **had taken quite a beating over the past few days and both needed repairs.**

**Max wandered over to the boy and his friends. Max’s dark brown hair now let long and loose, an oversized sleep shirt, the best he could find for now hung freely around him. The smell of bacta gel followed him and stuck in places he rather it didn't. The sticky and syrupy like substance shimmered against his light tan skin.**

**The image of Korkie and his gang of friends huddled together was nothing new, though this particular look was a little too familiar; they were plotting something.**

“Kor-”

**Max coughed to clear his throat, words all ready refusing to come to him.**

“Korkie?”

**To his surprise Korkie shot up from the group. It broke Max's heart to see him so enthused, so sure of something.**

“Max! I need to speak with you. Something happened while you were-”

**Max raised his hand to slow Korkie down. Max needed to do this while he still had the courage to do so.**

“Korkie I need you to come with me.”

**Korkie nodded in reply, no air of hesitation instead an excitement seemed to seep from him. The walk back to the Captain's quarters was short and Max couldn't help the strained silence, but this was not a conversation for the corridors.**

**Max pressed the panel for the door, ushering Korkie in first. He settled a warm ungloved hand on Korkie's back. Max couldn't hold the tremor in his own frame any longer. He knew he would have been expecting to see her there. Instinctively Korkie looked back at him over his shoulder.**

“What is it Max, what's wrong?... ... Max?” 

**Korkie's own news could wait, this looked, no this** **_felt_ ** **pivotal.**

**Korkie looked up into dark brown eyes that were moments away from spilling tears. A bone deep chill set in over his very being. He knew what Max was going to say but didn't want to believe it, he couldn't.**

“She's gone isn't she?”

**When Max heard those four words uttered all he saw was himself from years ago. A boy lost, his world shattered. A parent lost needlessly.**

**Max saw the confident young man wilt at the realisation of what he had just said.**

**Korkie trembled as he balled his hands into fists. The hot sting of threatening tears burned his sinuses as he tried to blink the sensation away. His breathing quickened and caught as he fought to keep his emotions from showing.**

**Max gently settled his arm around Korkie's shoulders. The younger man lowered his head looking to the floor. Golden red hair fell forward covering eyes that Max knew were now wet and red with tears.**

**Max pulled Korkie to him, settling him against his chest and wrapping him in his all encompassing embrace. He felt Korkie sob against him. His cries muffled against the loose layers he now wore having shed his armour and body suite.**

“I'm here _Kor'ika_. I'm here. You're safe. I’m _so sorry_ _ad’ika_... but you're safe now.”

**Max’s own tears fell warm and freely as he cradled his younger cousin closer to him still. There was nothing to hide here, not between them. They were souls uniting in their grief of what should have been saved. Both felt and now knew the pain of losing a parent. Max held on to Korkie so fiercely that he was sure he must have bruised the poor boy.**

**Korkie gave in fully and grasped the front of Max’s shirt. A haunting sob left his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut in despondent disbelief.**

**This wasn’t supposed to happen. This couldn’t be happening! He was supposed to see her again!** **_They were going to go to Coursant, to his father. He had promised him! Promised they would find her!_ **

**The two stood in silence until Korkie felt able to let go of Max who had been holding him up and stopping him from falling. He looked up at Max.**

**Eyes looked back at him with a pained understanding of grief and compassion. Max ran a soothing hand over Korkies head resting his warm hand at the back of his neck. He gently pulled their foreheads together. He whispered as though this would only ever be known between the two of them.**

_ “Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.”  _

_ Not gone, merely marching far away. _

**Korkie's breath hitched as he tried to breathe. The prayer of the Guard for the fallen. Korkie eased away from Max and pulled the faintest of smiles across his lips.**

_ “O'r cuun kar'ta darasuum.” _

_ in our heart eternal. _

**Max nodded as he reached over and cupped Korkie’s cheek, trailing his thumb across it to wipe away the tears that still seeped from his dazed blue eyes. He pulled him close and softly kissed his forehead.**

_ “Ratiin” - Always  _

**After what had felt like an age Max walked the heartbroken boy back to his friends. Rechie was with them. All had red eyes and cheeks streaked with tears. Lagos flung her arms around her dumbfounded friend as he was ushered towards them. Korkie could hear them, could see them but nothing registered outside of his brain other than the fact that his Mother, the Duchess, was gone.**

**Max told Rechie to stay with them, get them to the galley, find something to eat and drink and find them somewhere to get some rest. Korkie would not be left alone, not now and not ever again. Max would not make mistakes again.**

**In his own dazed state Max made his way towards the cockpit of the ship, just to be somewhere else. To give the** ** _ade_** **some space. Telling Korkie of his Mother's death had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life. The mood on the ship was beyond somber. Every one of them felt the failure; they had lost** ** _their_** **_Mand’alor_** **.**

**Max didn’t register his comm blaring at first, he was still in a haze of shock, running over in his mind what Korkie had said to him in the Captain's quarters. Korkie had blamed himself. Not Max or the Guard but himself for not being stronger, for not doing enough sooner; for not being there.**

**Max had spent a good hour or more trying to calm his frantic cousin down, who never outright exploded with rage, but instead tortured himself with constant** **_what if's._ ** ****

**His comm’s shrill beep eventually jolted him out of his trance.**

_ “Sir. We are receiving a coded transmission. It's Rau.” _

“Put him through to my quarters, I need to speak with him alone.” 

**Max ran back to his quarters, his wits returning in an abundance as he arrived back at the small cabin. The blue flicker of the holo flared and cast the room in an eerie light.**

_ “Al'verde _ , Sir.”

_ “Danlar, good to see you are still with us son.”  _ **There was a pause, Max knew what was coming.** “ _ Is it true?”  _ **Max sighed and bowed his head.**

“I’m sorry to say sir that it is. Duchess Satine has been murdered by the  _ aruetii _ they call Maul. Lady Bo-Katan is looking to lead the assault on Mandalore to take back Sundari. I and a few  _ verde _ are looking to round up who we can to help with the attack.” 

**Max shifted uneasily. His gaze flitting between Rau and his hands as he clasped them. He wasn't sure how to ask, but if anyone would understand, it would be him.**

_ “Vod _ , there is another reason I needed to speak to you. Joran,  _ Nau’ika _ , the light still lives-”

**Joran couldn’t hide his disbelief at what he had heard.** _ What? How? _

“I don’t fully understand myself yet sir. But I’ve seen her, I-I’ve heard her! Joran, she’s  _ shown _ me where she is. I just need-” 

**Without** **hesitation and before Max could finish, Joran cut him off.**

_“Max, if there is any chance she is still alive-”_ **Joran felt his heart lift. There was still a chance, there was still hope that everything they had fought for, everything they had sacrificed could still come through for them, for Mandalore.**

_ “Max you remember  _ **_why_ ** _ you came to us, why you took your mothers Oath and what is at stake?” _

**Max nodded his head, the weight of the Oath he had taken at sixteen hanging heavy in his mind as it always did.**

_ “Max, when you have her, head straight to Concord Dawn and contact me enroute. I'll have what I can of my fleet meet you on the edge of the Mandalore system. She will be key to  _ **_our_ ** _ future.”  _ **Max watched the Protector as he was clearly strategizing.** _ “What of the boy?”  _

“Safe and with me sir.”

**Joran smiled and nodded his head.** “ _ Good, good. Vercopa te Manda jorir kaysh yaim _ .  _ K'oyacyi ad!” - May the ancestors bring her home. Stay alive son!  _

_ “Vor entye al'verde” - Thank you commander _

**The transmission ended. Max fled to the cockpit, each stried a step closer to not only finding his sister but also his betrothed, this could be how he got them both** **_home_ ** **and safe with him. He knew what he needed to do, and where they needed to go.**

**He burst into the cockpit and went straight over to the navigational computer. He needed to input the coordinates himself. The crew would think he was mad if he just announced where they were going. He brushed Trass aside from the navicomputer and started the input for hyperspace.**

“What's our orders Sir?” **Dor’vin asked puzzled as she watched her** **_vod_ ** **take charge of the cockpit.**

“To retrieve  _ Nau’ika  _ and bring her home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever thank you for your time and for reading.
> 
> I’m going to aim to get a chapter out a week, (on a Sunday pm GMT). 
> 
> That then gives my scatty brain the chance to do a chapters edit over the week, hopefully resulting in something legible and to also allow me to continue to fill out the rest of the story as it comes to me in parts 2,3 and 4
> 
> I also wanted to cite my sources in case anyone was interested? 
> 
> Basically everything you can watch on Disney+ I have watched, [Wookieepedia](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page) has become my bible, as well as whatever novels and comics I have been able to get a hold of. 
> 
> The [Mando’a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/) and the [Translator](https://lingojam.com/Mandoa-EnglishTranslator) are my main sources of the Mando’a language. I’ve also made a lot of stuff up to fit how I want to tell my story, but that inspiration has come from what I’ve immersed myself in the GFFA. As I’ve said from the start, I’m here for fun. I’m not looking to make any major revelations, I just love stories.  
>   
>  **Mando’a**
> 
> Ade - Children, sons/daughters
> 
> Kom'rk - gauntlet (also the classification of Mandalorian ships)
> 
> Al'verde - Commander
> 
> Verde - soldier
> 
> Vod - brother/sister/friend
> 
> Ad’ika - little one   
>  _  
>  (son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys*)  
>  _
> 
> **Sound track**
> 
> [“She's gone isn't she?”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD0XEH3qVCk&list=PLd5Lhx-Q236SWDluftnQc6753hs8EJPa3&index=9)  
> 


	6. Te Nau’ika - The Little Light - BBY 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Te Nau’ika - The little light. It was a story that-” 
> 
> Korkie stopped, his mind catching at the thought of who had told him the story time and time again when he was a youngling. It was the one story he asked for over and over. 
> 
> “It's a story that I was told when I was younger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was originally one chapter again, but it got too big- again. So here you go two for the price of one!

**_Past BBY 19_ **

  
  
  


“Sir these coordinates, there in wild space, there's  _ nothing _ there!” 

**Max smiled to himself, knowing full well his home world lay at the end of their journey. They came out of hyperspace and to the amazement of Trass a planet hung before them. It seemed to shimmer before them in the viewfinder. The green and blue of the planet and it's small moon making eyes wide with intrigue. It was so very different from the barren sight that was Mandalore.**

“Sir,  _ where _ are we?”  **Captain Dor'vin asked, bewildered. Max stood up out of the co-pilot's seat as he walked towards her.**

“That Dor'vin is Moth-Tar, my home world.” 

**Moth-Tar, the place of his birth, was long believed to have been a lost territory of one of the founding Clans of the Mandalorian way centuries ago. Dor'vin looked at him in amazement. He had told them all he was from Kalevala, and out of all the squad Dor’vin was the one who would understand the significance of the name** **_Moth-Tar_ ** **as she was an avid reader of ancient texts and chronicles.**

“Danlar-” **She grabbed his arm,** “Max!?” 

**He smiled and nodded at her.** “Not lost after all.” **He commed Rechie,** “I want every one geared up and ready to go as we land. The _ade_ _stay_ on the ship!” 

_ “Yes Sir!” _

**As instructed Pen’ru landed the ship in the Forest to the far side of the Palace boundary. Right on the outer edges of what the Palace's scanners could detect. Max knew of an entrance they could take advantage of to the rear of the Palace grounds, that would lead them to the Chapel and the Catacombs where he was sure his sister was. Moth-Tar was not an advanced civilization by any means and would be classed as basic for the majority of those having lived in the Bio-dome of Sundari. Yet Moth-Tar was so very prolific in other ways.**

**The whole squad were now in the hold of the ship, making any last minor adjustments to their armour and ensuring they were stocked with ammo and such. Max cleared his throat, silencing the chatter.**

“As you are all aware our main mission is to round up reinforcements, and bring them to Concord Dawn to aid the take back of Sundair and Mandalore.  _ We _ the Guard have a secondary mission that takes precedence over this for now.” 

**Max looked around at the somewhat downed souls that were his squad. They all needed this next win.**

“There may be another that could one day lead Mandalore, a  _ true _ heir to the throne;  _ Nau’ika  _ lives. Our mission is to extract her and head for Concord Dawn.” 

**Eyes widened, jaws dropped and sharp intakes of breath were heard around the hold. The air hung as no one dared make a sound. His squad gazed around stunned.**

**Bross dared to ask what they were all thinking.**

_ “Vod _ , they were just rumours among the old Guard?” 

**Max clasped his hands lacing his finger together, ensuring his gloves sat perfectly between them before reaching for his helmet.**

“I can assure you Bross, _my_ _sister_ was and is no rumour.” **With that Max called them all forward,** “Move out!”

**Unseen and unheard, a small spy droid was feeding the whole conversation back to a data pad held in Korkie’s hands. Korkie sat quietly on the floor of the Captains quarters of the** **_Kom’rk_ ** **, trying to piece it all together in his mind.**

**Amis lifted himself up off the bunk he was laid on just enough to be able to poke Korkie again.**

“Hey Kork? What's a  _ Nau’ika _ ?” 

  
  


**________**

  
  


**Amis stretched himself out in a sigh of relief as he cautiously poked Korkie again from the bunk he was sprawled over. He rubbed the back of his pale clean shaven head having now shed bits of the** **_Beskar'gam_ Pen'Ru had so unceremoniously crammed them all into. It was so unlike Korkie to not be rallying them into action after some revelation like this. **

**Korkie and his friends had been bundled into the Captains quarters as the rest of the** **_verde_ ** **sprung into action around them. Rechie had warned the four of them blatantly that they** **_had_ ** **to stay put! No antics from any of them, not this time. They had all gravely agreed. The last few days had really shown them this was no game.**

**Korkie had heard his friend, but he was still trying to make sense of what he had just heard Max say. Korkie slumped against the bunk Amis had commandeered. His thoughts murmured over his lips as he spoke them more to himself than to anyone else.**

_ “Max said Illi had been lost. Why would they tell me Illi was dead?”  _

**Korkie had been utterly dejected since the news of his Mother. His usual inquisitiveness and eagerness to** **_do_ ** **anything had been quashed. It had been Soniee's idea to send out the small spy droid and see what the** **_verde_ were up to. **

**For the first time in a long while Korkie didn't know what to do. His Mother, the Duchess had been murdered, his home world had spiralled into civil war once again and now he was on the run with a man who seemed all hell's bent on looking for a** _dead_ **girl.**

**Without thought he let go of the data pad, it slid off his lap and onto the floor. Lagos came and sat down beside him on the floor. Her clear blue eyes looked over him with worry and concern. He felt the gentle pressure of her cool pale hand on his forearm.**

“Korkie, what is it?”

**She lightly squeezed his arm, stirring his attention to her alone. His gaze was pained and he offered her the briefest of smiles. The two had become exceptional close over the years whilst at the academy. Korkie took a breath and placed his hand over her's, hoping to give her the reassurance she needed to know he was okay.**

_ “Te Nau’ika _ \-  _ The little light _ . It was a story that-” 

**Korkie stopped, his mind catching at the thought of who had told him the story time and time again when he was a youngling. It was the one story he asked for over and over.**

“It's a story that I was told when I was younger.” 

**Amis sat himself up and Soniee stopped tinkering with the small spy droid that had made its way back to them through the vents of the ship.**

_“Nau’ika_ was born _Ad_ _Be’nau_ ; A daughter of light.” 

**Lagos’s brow furrowed as she tucked a loose blond lock of her hair behind her ear.**

“What, like the  _ Jetiise are _ ?” 

**Korkie’s gaze fell to the floor the smallest of smiles traced over his face.**

“Something like, yes.” 

**He took a deep breath and continued on, bringing himself back from the pull of his own mind.**

“The story goes that she was born to the  _ Mando'ade _ but was taken back by the _ Ka’ra _ . She was taken back to the Stars to become a keeper, a Guardian of the  _ Mand'alor _ . A guide and protector to those that would lead. They could call upon her in their time of need. She was their  _ Manda’cabur _ .” 

**Amis huffed,** “Where do you get this stuff from Korkie! Sounds like a load of bantha  _ osik _ if you ask me. I mean, really-  _ oof!” _

**Soniee swiftly swiped at Amis shutting him up. None of them were really fighters like Max and his squad were, but it didn't mean they couldn't throw a punch when they needed to. Amis rubbed his arm with his usual look of ‘** **_what did I say’_ ** **plastered all over his face.**

**Korkie felt his thoughts start to clear a little as the old tail settled in his mind. The details coming back to him pointed and stark in his realisation. What Max had said,** **_could it- could she-?_ **

“Max _said_ _Nau’ika_ was _his_ sister right?” 

**Lagos nodded at him, worried as the glint she knew all too well began to return to his eyes and the conviction to his words.**

**Soniee shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. Soniee was logic and precision, so there had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this. She looked at her friend, the spark of hope that seemed to ignite across his face troubled her. She nervously wound the end of her thick brown hair around the end of her finger. Rechie had warned them. She was all for finding out what was going on, why they hadn't gone straight to Concord Dawn but they had to listen to Max and Rechie this time. Her green eyes caught his blue in a concerned stare.**

“But it's  _ just _ a story, Korkie, surly? Maybe Max just used  _ Nau'ika _ as a pet name for his sister?”

**Korkie stood and Lagos followed him up off the floor. The group of friends stared at each other unsure of what he would do next. Korkie pondered, his hand naturally gravitating to his chin as it always did when he was deep in thought.**

“His sister Illiyana-” **He huffed in frustration.** “But _he told me_ , just before he sent us off world that she _had_ been killed, along with his mother?” **His hand settled across his chin as his brow furrowed and his index finger tapped his top lip** **in thought.** “Why would they come here looking for a dead girl!? Why call her _Nau'ika_? Something doesn't add up.” 

**Lagos narrowed her eyes at him, “** What are you saying Korkie? That the dead girl, Illiyana, isn’t dead? That what, she’s the child from the story? It all seems a little-” 

**In his frustration and confusion Korkie snapped.** “Why else would he come here!”

**Lagos sighed and bit back, her own irritation showing.** “But we don’t even know where  _ here _ is, Korkie!”

**Korkie scowled before it suddenly all made sense. His face lit up with a sudden realisation. He stormed past Soniee and through the sliding door out of Max’s quarters. Ignoring his friend's pleas for him to stop, he headed straight for the cockpit of the ship. He needed to see for himself.**

**His eyes grew wide as he looked out of the ship's viewfinder. It was pitch black apart from the glow of burning torches lining what looked a path up into the mountainside set before them. Korkie’s eye followed the trail, there it was; the Palace of Mothross! A dim glow ebbed from the Palace’s vast panoramic windows of the Great Hall.**

**His friend’s, having now caught up with him, stood beside him searching the view.**

“Where are we?” 

**Soniee asked with an air of confusion. Without a thought she sat herself in front of the Navicomputer, looking for the coordinates and any clue of where they could be. Before she could find anything Korkie answered for her.**

“Moth-Tar.”  **His friends all looked at him, their expression void of any recognition of what he had just said.** “That over there is the Palace of Mothross.” 

**Amis screwed up his face trying to see what Korkie was pointing out to them. “** How? How do you know-”  **He turned to look at Soniee.** “What system are we in?” 

**Korkie sighed to himself, and pointed a sharp side glance at his friends, were they not listening!** “You've never heard of it because you're not supposed to have heard of it. This planet is in wild space, it’s-” 

“It’s a founding Clan!” 

**Lagos cut in, her face a picture of wonder as she looked out at the faintly glowing Palace sat nestled into the mountain side.**

“The Palace of Mothross, Clan Rownarth, they aligned with the Taung thousands of years ago--”  **Korkie shot her a look that she shot straight back at him.** “What? It's in Dor'vin's data bank, she likes history and mythology.”  **He raised his eyebrows at her, how had she gotten access to the Captain’s data bank!** “It’s like we’ve not done it before Korkie! I got bored okay, it wasn’t exactly hard encryption to break!”

**Amis looked between Korkie and Lagos.** “What are you both talking about now!” **He looked at Soniee.** “I clearly miss the portion of crazy in the rations earlier!”

**Lagos tutted and pierced Amis with an unimpressed steely stare.** “Stars Amis! What is actually in that head of yours…”

**Korkie’s attention trailed off as his friends bickered among themselves about where they were and what they thought they knew.**

**He buckled as images he had not been able to shake since leaving Mandalore flooded him again, overwhelming him. The haunting image of a young girl flashed before him. Her face bloodied and beaten, her body skin and bone. He could still feel the deep set cold of her surroundings seeping into his own bones as the vision from before thundered through him. Her words inscribed in his mind;**

**_Ner Vod-- Susulur ni._ **

**_Brother-- Hear me._ **

**He blinked over and over. His eyes heavy, like the awfulness of the vision was too great a weight to shift. The enthused feeling he had hours ago from first seeing it gone and replaced with a frightening terror.**

**His three friends stood around him. All were quiet, the conversation had clearly stilled. All wore worried looks, their attention focused solely on him. He looked down at his aching hands, his knuckles were white from gripping the co-pilot's seat in front of him so tightly. He let go, his joints stiff from the sudden clamping of his fists. He scrubbed his hands over his face, aching for these new sensations and apparitions to go away.**

**Lagos carefully edged towards him. This was new, she had never seen him so overcome before and yet so distant. A gentle hand drifted over his own.**

“Korkie what is it, what's wrong?” 

**He blinked again trying to get the image out of his head. His breath suddenly short and sharp as something tightened in his chest. Something warm. He gasped as he massaged his hand over his sternum. A quiet but strained exasperated laugh escaped him.**

**_It felt the same!_ **

**_She_ ** **felt the same as the warmth his father had shown him less than a year ago, when he promised he would find** **_Nau'ika_ ** **and bring her home to them.**

**Korkie looked back at his friends. A look of shear glee spread over him as the shattered parts of his heart felt like they were knitting back together again.**

“Illi!  _ it’s _ Illi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Grace and Finnegan on the Obitine discord, they have been amazing at offering their guidance of Mando’a. Thank you for helping me come up with Manad’cabur.
> 
> **Mando’a**
> 
> Ade - Children, sons/daughters
> 
> Nau’ika - Little Light (I made this up)
> 
> Vod - brother/sister/friend
> 
> Ad - son/daughter
> 
> Be’nau - of Light (I made this up)
> 
> Jetiise - Jedi plural
> 
> Ka’ra - stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - (ruling council of fallen kings)
> 
> Manda’cabur - Soul Guardian (thanks to Grace and Finnegan for this)
> 
> Osik - dung (impolite) (using like crap or shit)  
>   
>  **Sound track**
> 
> [“Te Nau’ika - The little light. It was a story that-” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mj1wbt6Upzg)  
> 
> 
> See you never week!


	7. Reunions - BBY 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max swallowed hard, of all the places his sister could have shown him it had to be down here, a place of his younger-selves nightmares. 
> 
> The air started to quiver as something moved through one of the tunnels. Rechie noticed how the candles near him flicked and faltered, signalling the movement of air. A moment later the soft glow of candle light could be seen creeping up the walls of the same tunnel edging ever closer to the open space of the Chapel before breaching into the open space. 
> 
> Rechie saw the figure emerge from the tunnel entrance and before the poor soul knew what had happened Rechie had apprehended them. The figure dropped the crockery and candle that they had been holding, smashing as they hit the hard stone floor. 
> 
> Rechie dragged the poor unsuspecting figure to its feet, to reveal the face of a terrified man. His features looked pained and thin, he looked half starved. Life all but drained from his paled green eyes that looked raw from fatigue and tears. Rechie held him by the scruff of his neck and held a pistol to his head. The man, whimpered and held his hands up in surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie this is possibly one of the grittiest and tag heavy chapters so please really take care to look at them before continuing to read if you are worried at all. 
> 
> All are listed in the additional tags but I have also put them below so you are made fully aware of what you are heading into should you wish to know. 
> 
> **Again please please do read the warnings and tags.**
> 
> This week for further explanation of some of the themes I have added more detailed notes in the end notes. Should you wish to read these first, they do contain some spoilers, but I want to give people the option to know what they are getting into should it be an issue or trigger for them. 
> 
> **TAGS BELOW; does contain spoilers - more details are in the end notes should you wish to read these first**
> 
> _ Graphic descriptions of physical trauma and abuse, Implied past child abuse, Implied/referenced rape/non-con, Physical trauma, Descriptions of scars and healing injuries, Implied imprisonment, Release from captivity,  _
> 
> _ Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics (for more on where this theme is going if you are not sure please read the end notes first.) _

**_Past BBY 19_ **

  
  


**The terrain of Moth-Tar was somewhat different from that of the Bio-dome of Sundari.**

**A couple of the squad had only ever seen the clipped formal gardens of the Palace grounds and barracks of Mandalore, not the wild and thriving forests like the ones on Moth-Tar.**

**Max, took in a deep breath of the fresh, un-recycled air. For years all he had wanted to do was get away from this planet, his home. Now he found himself in awe of his surroundings as he looked up at the planet's moon Cantor as it shone in the clear crisp night sky. He realised how much more alive his senses were back here on his home world.**

**They were edging ever closer to the Palace of Mothross, the trek taking them no time at all as the forest began to thin out. The howl of the Night Stalkers made all but Max flinch or startle. He smirked to himself under his helmet.**

“Relax. That's their mating call not the hunting cry. If they wanted us for latemeal we'd be dead already.”

**Max signaled for them all to halt. Rechie flipped down his viewfinder and scanned their approach. They had already spotted the sentry guards high up on the outer walls. They would be no match for this eilt squad should they need to take them down. Max wanted to make this as quiet and as stealthy an extraction as possible.**

**As they came to the edge of the forest, Max could see the ridge at the bottom of the mountain that would lead them to the upper levels of the Palace. From there they could drop down into the courtyard and along to the Chapel, the gateway to the Catacombs, where his ancestors lay and where he felt sure his sister had shown him.**

**The squad split, Max taking Rechie and Pen’ru and Captain Dor'vin taking Trass and Bross.**

**As Max got closer to the Palace complex he noticed how this once beautiful place had become decrepit and frail. The once great Palace of Mothross was overgrown and had been left to rack-and-ruin.**

**Entry into the Palace grounds felt almost too easy. There was a dead stillness about the place that unsettled Max greatly. Even when he was a child there had been more guards and sentries about rooming the passageways and grounds. He and his sister had honed their stalking skills as children in these very corridors and she had always had the edge over him. Her skill to linger in the shadows far out surpassed his own making her the perfect hunter.**

**Max signaled to Dor'vin, that the opening in the far corner of the courtyard, covered in little white flowers, was where they were headed. Hanging in the shadows they edged their way ever closer to it, breaking into a run once they had hit the passageway. The entrance led them down a long sloping corridor that suddenly emerged into a cavernous open space.**

**Max sucked in a deep breath. A tremor ran up his spine. The last time he had been down here in the Chapel he had just turned sixteen and it was anything but a pleasant memory.**

**Large round candles flickered at the base of giant statues throwing a soft and soothing glow about the space. Two statues flanked each opening to the six passageways that lead down into the vast Catacombs. The effigies were of beings in hooded cloaks bowing their heads softly, their hands held palms up toward the night sky painted onto the vast domed ceiling above them. Small round openings, no bigger than the opening of a ventilation shaft, had been filled with transparisteel and marked prominent stars in the painted constellations above them.**

**Max stilled as he saw three small white flowers, placed with a collection of flicking candles at the feet of one of the statues. The Grace of Innocence; the keeper of the lost Children. Max was lost in the sight. The flowers marked the loss of babes, pups of the ruling line. He knelt and collect one of them in his hand,**

**_“Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum...”_ **

**_I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal..._ **

**The memory of his sister reciting the remembrance.**

**A sickening plummet surged in his stomach. He felt himself weaken as he gripped one of the small delicate flowers, crushing it in his hold. Was this what she had meant by guiding him here? Was she dead and this where she lay? Had she become one with the Soul's?**

_ “De te Ka'ra! _ These status! Sir!-” By the stars! 

**Dor'vin looked around in amazement, her concentration well and truly lapsed. Max sighed, dropping the small white ruined flower back in place with the others as his Captain's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He knew what was coming next.**

“Dor'vin, we don't time for a history lesson-” 

“But Sir! This- this proves that Moth-Tar  _ is _ one of the lost founding territories-” 

**Max stood up firmly and gritted his teeth as he tried to cover the swelling growl in his chest.** “ _ Captain!”  _

**Dor'vin could almost feel her commanders ier in that one word. She quickly stepped back.** _ “Ni ceta” _ \- Sorry

**Max held his breath, he felt every hair across his body ripple and stand on end. His neck prickled, his ears focused on the smallest of sounds as his senses sharpened, attuning again so quickly to his once familiar surroundings. He heard something,** **_he caught the scent of something!_ **

**He raised his hand for silence and motioned for them to move back and find cover in amongst the shadows around the columns that held the beautifully decorated domed ceiling.**

**Someone, or something was down here.**

**Max swallowed hard, of all the places his sister could have shown him it had to be down here, a place of his younger-selves nightmares.**

**The air started to quiver as something moved through one of the tunnels. Rechie noticed how the candles near him flicked and faltered, signaling the movement of air. A moment later the soft glow of candle light could be seen creeping up the walls of the same tunnel edging ever closer to the open space of the Chapel before breaching into the open space.**

**Rechie saw the figure emerge from the tunnel entrance and before the poor soul knew what had happened Rechie had apprehended them. The figure dropped the crockery and candle that they had been holding, smashing as they hit the hard stone floor.**

**Rechie dragged the poor unsuspecting figure to its feet, to reveal the face of a terrified man. His features looked pained and thin, he looked half starved. Life all but drained from his paled green eyes that looked raw from fatigue and tears. Rechie held him by the scruff of his neck and held a pistol to his head. The man, whimpered and held his hands up in surrender.**

**_That whimper! That scent!_ **

**Max ripped off his helmet, dropping it to the ground. His body suddenly weak at the sight in front of him. His eyes filled with tears of sorrow and delight, his heart pounded against his chest. With a forced exhale he managed to make one sound,**

_“Tomlin?”_

**The man glanced from the eyes of his attacker to the sound of where his name had been called to see the face of one he knew.**

_ “Max!?”  _

**Max lept towards him and threw his arms around Tomlin pulling him from Rechie's grasp. He pulled him into a close embrace letting out a joyous sigh of relief drawing the vulnerable looking man in ever closer to his chest. Max carefully nuzzled at Tomlin’s neck searching. Tomlin with no questions, bared his neck fully to the man that held him hungrily. Max found what he was looking for. A scent gland marked with a bite that he had left there almost five years ago. He drank in the scent of his mate, his Omega, not lost, not gone. His betrothed was alive. Max gently pulled away, smiling and breathless, he took Tomlin’s head between his palms, and rested their heads together.**

**Tomlin sobbed lightly as he spoke, wrapping his arms around Max’s waist holding him close.** “I never thought I'd see you again.”  **Tears streamed from his eyes.**

**Max looked over his face feaverdly taking it in. He gently wiped away Tomlin’s tears from his lightly freckled cheeks with his thumbs. They had been apart for so very long, too long. He leaned in and placed his lips gently on Tomlin's. He had missed the sweet soft touch of his love's lips on his, but now they were thin and cracked from malnourishment and fatigue.**

**The last time they had kissed had been the night before Max had left for Mandalore. That night they had sworn themselves to each other. Max had taught Tomlin the** **_Riduurok_ ** **Oath in Mando'a, joining the two of them in marriage in Mandalorian law. Max at sixteen and Tomlin only weeks away from his own. It had been too young for either culture, but the young minds had had a plan. A plan of protection by Oath and tradition. Max never intended on** **_ever_ ** **going back to Moth-Tar, to his duty as heir to rule the Tribes or to his father. His only reason to go back would be to claim Tomlin and** **_Nau’ika_ ** **as his own once he had become a Royal Guard, fulfilling his mother's Oath. But that plan had failed.**

**Max's heart tightened, what had he done? What has** **_he_ ** **let happen to his mate, his love?**

**The two boys had been inseparable growing up, Tomlin becoming Max's aide at 11 when he had been called upon to serve the Royal line. Tomlin’s family had been part of the Royal Court, and when Tomlin was assigned to Max their relationship truly blossomed. It had broken both their hearts when Max was sent away to Mandalore sooner than expected. The two had grown up as friends as children but had realised they felt so much more for each other than just pure friendship, they truly loved one another.**

**Max parted from Tomlin with a huge grin across his face.**

“I'm here now my love, I'm here now.”

**Max pulled Tomlin into his chest and bared his own neck as best he could under his armour and bodysuit for his mate to take in the calming and protective Alpha scent he expended.**

**Dor'vin cleared her throat, they still had their mission to complete.**

_ “Vod _ ?!”

**Max had heard his Captain but he couldn’t move, he didn’t want to let go of his mate, his husband, his love. Tomlin clung onto his Alpha, winding his fingers around what he could grab of his armour, wanting and needing him close.**

“What are you doing here Max?” 

**Max pulled him away, holding him at arm's length now. “** Illi, I’ve seen her-” 

**Fear crept into Tomlin's dulled eyes. “** Max, your father. After your mother's death, he- he went- he destroyed everything! The City it’s in ruins. He tore the place apart looking for her- When the Guard took her- He called The Hunt on her Max!”  **Panic shook through his entire body and voice.** “Max he found out, he found out about us- I tried to stop him- I tried to save our pup- But he-  _ I couldn't stop him!” _ ****

**Max gently ran a hand over Tomlin’s head and cupped his cheek.**

“Breath my love, breath.”  **He needed to stay calm for Tomlin’s sake even though he could feel himself swell with fury at his father's actions** . “Tomlin, where is she? I need to find her, I need to get you  _ both _ away from here, from him.” 

**Tomlin sobbed and pointed to the tunnel that he had just come from. Max leaned in close and planted a chaste kiss on Tomlin’s lips. He whispered tenderly as he let Tomlin go.**

“I’ve missed you so much my love. Wait for me here, I will be back as soon as we have her.” 

**Max picked up his helmet and called for the squad to move out as they headed down into the Catacombs, into the ‘Tomb of Innocence.’**

**The air was cold but not damp. A gentle breeze could be heard over the comms sensors in their helmets. Max’s heart raced at having found Tomlin. His hormones surging once again at having smelt and tasted his mate after all this time. He needed now to pull his focus back to their mission at hand. He needed to concentrate for all of their sakes. He needed to find his sister, and fast!**

**He steadied his breathing. He needed to be in the** **_here and now_ ** **, like old Dowden used to tell them when he trained as a youngling.**

**He began the sweep of the tombs, small enclaves held the bound remains of pups and younglings lost before their time. He hated being here, among the bones of his ancestors and kin. These caves held only pain and fear and loss. Max flinched as a colliwobble shook his whole body.** **_Enough!_ ** **He told himself, childish nightmares would not get the better of him now. They were finding her and they were finding her now!**

**Max shouted, punching the still silence with his voice.**

“Illi! …  _ Illi! …  _ Scan for life forms,  _ NOW!” _

**His squad quickly sprang into action. In no time at all a shout came Trass down one of the narrow passages.**

_ “Vod _ ! Over here!” 

**Max saw a door,** **_there should be no doors down here?_ ** __ **He grabbed hold of the handle, the door was locked. He ragged at it to no effect. His mind focused on one thing,** **_She must be behind there?_ **

“We need to get this open-”

**Trass went to blast the door. Max grabbed him, forcing him away from the door lifting him off the ground, Max’s true strength displayed.**

_ “NO! _ We can’t risk the blast! She could be back there!”

**Pen'ru descended on their location with the key Tomlin had given to her as they had headed into the tunnels.**

**Max was first into the pitch dark room. It was cold and smelt fowl to him, awash with the scent of another Alpha. An Alpha that had scented the room, had rutted,** **_had mated!_ **

**One after the other the squad's head touches clicked on, lighting the room, quickly scanning for anything. It wasn't hard to find. Carefully nestled within what looked like a pile of tossed away blankets was a form, a body. He bounded over to it.** **_No, it can't be?_ **

**Laid in front of him was a body of skin and bones. It had been lovingly laid and wrapped in the blankets. It looked so fragile. So much so that a single touch might rip it’s pale almost translucent skin apart. He took off his helmet, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees beside it. Relief, sadness and rage took over his being. What had happened to her? How had the vibrant, strong willed announce that was his sister, been reduced to what lay before him now.**

_ “Ner Vod? Illi?”  _

**His voice was soft and tender. There was a tiny flicker of movement from the body laid in front of him. The faintest of voices uttered something incomprehensible.**

**He gently placed a hand on the fragile frame in front of him and rolled it gently to face him. His heart sank at the sight before him. His once beautiful and bright sister lay before him, her features sunken and covered in cuts and bruises. A large gash around her left eye cut through her once gentle features. She could barely open her eyes.**

**Trembling he carefully lifted her into his arms and cradled her, rocking them both for comfort. He lightly brushed his fingers across her face to take her mattered auburn hair out of her eyes. His heart was breaking. He gently cradled her face and stroked her cheek. He could feel** **_her_ ** **warmth within him. She smiled up at him before opening her ice blue eyes as wide as she could**

_ “Ori'vod? You heard me... you came...!” _

**In all his sadness he smiled and let out a sigh of a choked laugh.** **_It had been her!_ ** **She had somehow been able to reach him. She tried to lift her hand to his face. He saw what she was trying to do and collected her hand in his. He kissed her palm tenderly, his voice trembled.**

“You’re safe now little one. I’m getting you out of here.” 

**He looked over her again, now noticing the shock collar around her neck, the chains strewn on the floor around her, and one of their old wooden training staffs covered in dried blood. He felt himself flare in disbelief.**

“W-what happened here?”  **Max started to seeth. There was only one explanation, one reason and one person that could have done this to her.** **** _ “He did this to you, didn't he!?” _ **His words bitter and twisted as he spat them out.**

**A soft and calming expression fell across his sister's face, her words mumbled and soft.**

“Max… It doesn't matter now… You're here.” 

**Her breathing became shallow and laboured, her voice but a plea.**

_ “Tomlin?! …”  _

**What little weight of her there was suddenly became heavy in Max’s arms. Her eyes gently closed and her head slowly rolled back in his arms. Max could feel the warmth of her getting smaller and smaller within him.**

“Illi, ILLI NO! No! Not now…  _ Please! _ Not now!”

**His little sister, his last hope at savour dying in his arms. He looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head to rid his eyes of what he saw in front of him. He pulled her into his arms and wailed. He didn’t care who heard or saw him. He was too late again. He had not been able to save her from this senseless brutality. His whole body shook with sob after sob.** **_How could he have let this happen?_ ** **Why had he not come here sooner! He felt ashamed. He had let Illi and Tomlin suffer, he had failed them as their Alpha. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder. A timid voice choked by tears uttered his name.**

“Max?” 

**Max looked up to see Tomlin. Their hearts breaking together as their sworn pup lay fading away from them both. Tomlin knelt down opsite Max. Unspoken Max carefully laid his sister down into Tomlin’s arms. He would return to them both and he would get them both out of this bleak and force forsaken hollow if it was the last thing he ever did.**

**He collected his helmet and rose from the ground steadfast. A low growl resinated from him. The hushed nervous voice of Bross cut into the thick tense silence.**

_ “Vod?  _ Danlar?”

**Max growled again, it made Tomlin cowher and cling on to Illi. His Alpha was on the warpath. He had never seen this side of Max, the hardened warrior, and it scared him.**

“That  _ Demagolka, this demon  _ that calls itself  _ my _ father has done this to a child, my sister,  _ my pup _ ! This ends now!  **_I_ ** will end this once and for all!”

**Max replaced his helmet. He looked over to Pen’ru.**

“Anyone touches either of them and you end them! I will not have her defiled  _ anymore _ . You stay here until  _ this is done _ !” 

**Max strode past Pen’ru. He had one objective now. To end the filth he shared blood with. No longer from today!**

**The rest of the squad fell in line behind Max as he stormed through the passages of the tombs up towards the Chapel. Dor'vin picked up her pace and fell into his stride next to him as they opened out into the vast space of the Chapel.**

“The plan, sir?” 

“We take out the  _ shabuir _ . Any resistance, we take them out as well.”

“But Sir, our-”

**Max had no time for this. A growl erupted from his very being causing the squad to stall and stop. The Alpha he had battled to suppress for years, had grappled with for so very long was now freely rearing its head.**

“Our presence here will be felt, Captain! This is the man that let my mother, a Commander of the Royal Guard, die in front of him. Captured and slaughtered our brethren and has now taken the life of my sister and  _ our light! _ This ends here and it ends NOW!  _ Do you understand!” _

**Max glared at them all through his helmet, almost daring them to object. Instead a round of '** **_Yes Sir!'_ ** __ **echoed around the Chapel.**

**Max picked up the pace again and stormed through the passage leading out and back up to the courtyard. Max came to stop at the head of the entrance leading back out into the chill of the night.**

**Having grown up in the Palace he knew the place like the back of his hand. He and his sister had made use of its hidden passages and tunnels when they were younger, there would be nowhere that** **_monster_ ** **could hide. It felt familiar, hunting down his prey and that only strengthened him. He had no reason to be quiet, not now. Now he wanted that** **_bastard_ ** **to hear him and fear his coming.**

**Moth-Tar's warriors were no match for the enraged Alpha and his Guard. They easily sliced through the gangs of men and women. Max's gaze was fixed and solid. Bouncing shots and hits off himself as though they had just brushed straight past him. They were outnumbered five to one, but their skill and cunning in battle soon made short work of Soyen's warriors and hunters.**

**Max was getting ever closer to his father, he could almost taste the sourness that surrounded him. He found his father in the Great Hall gazing out of the vast arched panoramic windows that looked out and down onto the dense forest that lay beyond the city perimeters.**

**The old Alpha looked half the man he used to be, his bulk now made up from layers of animal furs and skins draped over him. Max felt his rage subside. His anger paled at what he saw in front of him. A pitterful shadow of a man that once** **_was_ ** **an Alpha, that somehow still hung to his rule by a thread. The eyes of a frightened old man turned and looked back at him. He almost felt sorry for him. A calm washed over Max, the darkness ebbed away and a warmth started to grow inside of him.**

**He removed his helmet securing it under his arm.** “Surrender Lark, and I will grant you a merciful death.”

**Soyen opened his arms wide beckoning the young man, his son, near.**

_ “Max’oss!  _ My boy! You came home! You came back.” 

**Max recoiled. What was this** **_thing_ ** **before him? He was more a creature than man. His eyes crazed, his features wizened and piercing. Soyen stumbled before him, edging his way towards the vision of his son.**

“I knew you would come back some day.” 

**Soyen inched his way closer and closer towards Max, arms outstretched to greet his son. His wiry fingers crawling ever closer. Max stood steadfast, watching, listening. Something about this old man in front of him, his father, had him doubting every word that slithered from out of his mouth.**

“I knew you would come back, to save that little  _ WITCH _ !”

**In one swift action the old man stood to his full height. He spun out of his tattered cloaks and furs grabbing the large blade he carried from his belt as he turned and charged at Max.**

**Max stood his ground dropping his helmet and letting the** **_hag-of-a-man_ ** **try to throw punches and blows at him. Max easily swept them away, his combat prowess far beyond what his fathers had ever been even in his prime. Max toyed with him, allowing Soyen to think he could make a move on him.**

**A final thrust from Soyen saw him scream every last piece of contempt at his son.**

“I WILL END YOU AND YOUR LITTLE MANDO WHORE!” 

**With one blow to the back of the head Max floored his father. Max would not have those words uttered about his sister! He would not let this man abuse or defile her in any way anymore. He was** **_her_ ** **Protector. She was** **_his_ ** **sister,** **_his_ ** **pup,** **_his_ ** **responsibility.**

**Having dealt with the last of Soyen’s troops, Max’s squad started to gather on their Commander's position. Max, unaware of his audience, took hold of Soyen by the throat and dragged him up to his feet.**

_ “Ni'duraa!  _ You pathetic,  _ vile _ creature! She was just a child and you violated her like the coward you are! You are no kin of mine!” 

**He grabbed the blade from Soyen’s hand, the one he had seen Soyen use to kill his brethren,**

_ “THAT _ is for my mother!” 

**He ran the blade into Soyen’s abdomen letting go of his throat. A chilling composure strengthened Max, fueling his words.**

**Soyen buckled and drooped to his knees. Max took hold of the back of Soyen’s head, grabbing what little hair he had left, pulling him back to his knees and fully exposing his father's neck.**

“And  _ THAT  _ is for my sister!” 

**He ran the blade straight across Soyen's neck. Blood poured from Soyen’s throat, gasping for air, choking on his own blood. Max leaned in close to his father's ear.**

“Moth-Tar is Mandalore’s again! Your _seed_ ends with you Lark! **_I am_** _Mando’ade! I am my Mother's son._ ** _I am_** Clan Danlar of House Kryze!”

**He watched as the light faded from Soyen's eyes before throwing him and the blade to the ground, leaving him to wallow in his spilt blood.**

**Max stood over the body of his father. He felt no remorse, no sadness, no rage. Oddly he felt nothing. He just stood watching the old man's body continue to twitch as it bleed out.**

**Max suddenly realised he could not feel or hear anything. The same feeling of numbness washed over him that did when he held Satine in his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. He hoped. In the deepest pit of his being... he felt it!**

_ “VOD!”  _

**Max felt the jolt from behind. His Captain ragged his body round to face her. His expression was vacant and pale, his armour spattered in spilt blood.**

“Danlar, it’s Pen’ru. It’s the girl!” __

  
  


**________**

“Pen’ru! PEN’RU!”

**Pen’ru stood over Tomlin as he tended to what had been the lifeless body of their pup.**

_ “Vod! _ We've given her what I had in my Med pack, but we’re going to need more, she's incredibly weak sir.”

**Max nodded to Pen’ru as he knelt down opposite Tomlin and by the side of his sister. Tomlin looked over to Max and spoke in a hushed voice.**

“She just keeps saying the same thing over and over-- ‘ _ Ben _ .’ ” 

**Max leaned over his sister and stroked her head. She looked peaceful. The sunken grey features he had seen before, somehow already brightening. He looked at Tomlin and cupped his face.**

“We need to move her.”  **Tomlin nodded. Max lifted himself up and looked to Dor’vin.** _ “ _ We need to get out of here, now.”

“Sir the ship it’s too far!”

**Max knew where they could take her. He looked back to Tomlin, “** My mothers room’s?”

**Tomlin nodded,** “Untouched.”

**On the next breath Max naturally fell back into his role as Commander.** “Dor'vin, take Rechie and Bross, ensure the Palace is secure. There are rooms we can use on the west side. Tarss, go back to the ship, bring it into the compound. Pen’ru, gather what Med packs you can from the squad and follow me.”

**Without another word the squad lept into action once again. Max carefully lifted his sister into his arms, cradling her slight form. She roused only for a moment, but he saw the smile he once knew form across her dry and split lips. He barely caught what she had said, but he heard it non the less,** ****

_ “Ben…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ABO dynamics** \- I know this theme isn't for everyone which is why I wanted to give you a little more detail on where I’m going with this. I had never come across this particular theme until finding fanfic on AO3. There are some parts of it I find fascinating, others not so much, so I wanted to explain how I'm going to be exploring the theme.
> 
> The Mothtains are a near-human species that live on Moth-Tar in which the presenting of a second gender applies, either Alpha, Beta and Omega. 
> 
> **The themes I will be exploring** are primarily heightened senses and how they interact/are in tune with their environment. 
> 
> Marking (biting), nesting, scenting and the acknowledgement of scent glands will all be mentioned but will not be sexualised or graphically explored. 
> 
> How the Tribes have developed from their past of treating Omegas like second class citizens will be explored (they are not treated like this anymore might I add in this Fic). 
> 
> Heats will be mentioned but not explored other than they happen. 
> 
> Protectiveness, and possessiveness over their close family, mates and partners will feature a lot. 
> 
> Children will be referred to as pups. 
> 
> Hormonal fluctuations, growling and heightened senses will all feature. 
> 
> **What I won't be exploring** are descriptions of mating/rutting, dominant/submissive relationships. 
> 
> There won't be anything graphic in relation to this theme. 
> 
> This isn't a traditional ABO fic or a smut fic, I'm purely using it as a species characteristic for a near human race
> 
> **Mando’a**
> 
> De te Ka'ra! - By the stars! (like ‘oh my god’)
> 
> Ni ceta - Sorry
> 
> Riduurok - love bond, specifically between spouses - marriage agreement
> 
> Vod - brother/sister/friend
> 
> Ori'vod - big brother/sister
> 
> Demagolka -  _ someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche _
> 
> Shabuir - extreme insult - *jerk*, but much stronger (I’m using it as  _ bastard _ )
> 
> Ni'duraa! - You disgust me!
> 
> Mando’ade - Mandalorians (pl) - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Sound track**
> 
> [What little weight of her there was suddenly became heavy in Max’s arms.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXq-H2JHw_s&list=PLd5Lhx-Q236S_g7wHIXKoDJegy3Yk69mu&index=7)


	8. Manda’cabur - BBY19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Max and Korkie looked on at the form covered in sheets and blankets on the bed. She looked so tiny in a bed that could have easily fitted five or six people. 
> 
> Not looking at anything other than the ever so slight rise and fall of the blankets, showing the grateful moment of breath being taken, Korkie spoke first. 
> 
> “Max? Is Illiyana Te Nau’ika?”
> 
> Max took a breath. There was no point lying to the kid. Not anymore. Not after everything he had just been through. The boy needed some hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t want to leave you on too much of a cliffhanger so here you go. 
> 
> Please note there are some very vivid descriptions of injuries in this chapter.

**_Past BBY 19_ **

“Max?” 

**Korkie wasn’t sure what he was walking into. Pen’ru had just thrust a bag of medical supplies at him and told to find ‘** **_The Boss_ ** **.’**

**He walked into the vast Palace's entrance hall, sad at what he saw. The Palace of Mothross looked nothing like the grand place he remembered. It had once been simply beautiful, respectful of its surroundings and nestled so wonderfully into the flora around it. Now it looked aged, decrepit and over grown in a mournful way. He wondered somberly if this is what the Palace of Sundari, his home, would become; broken and bleak.**

**Dor’vin had found Korkie dazed and wandering the corridors. He had a vague idea of where he was going but he had only been thirteen the last time he had been here. Adrenaline of the previous few days was beginning to subside and he was exhausted. His new reality now heavily setting in as his mind wandered and spiraled over what was to come.**

**Dor’vin guided him to the west wing of the Palace, where Max had been since they had come back from the Catacombs. Korkie had heard snippets of conversations that had filtered down about the previous night's activities. Whispers of Max finding his sister dead, that he had killed his father? At this point Korkie wasn’t sure what to think. He knew better than to listen to rummers, but it didn’t stop him from dreading who and what he might find.**

**Dor’vin opened the door for him and led him into the small hallway. She pointed to a room up ahead at the far end of the hallway and it's open door.**

“He's in there your Grace.”

**Korkie stilled. It was so quiet. He suddenly felt unsettled, tense. He shifted awkwardly at the sensation shaking his head to rid himself of the feeling. He turned to Dor'vin.**

“Please Captain, Korkie is just fine. My…” 

**Korkie paused. He was about to say their** **_Grace_ ** **was his mother but she was gone. Each time he remembered that she was gone it stole another piece of his heart, pulling it into the numb void that was so quickly taking its place. He'd not even been able to pay his respects to her or say goodbye as they had already been off-world and in orbit of Mandalore when it happened. He could only hope that Bo-Katan could lay her to rest safely and that in time he could visit his mother again.**

**Dor'vin placed a hand between his shoulder blades, she had a firm but reassuring touch. Her heart broke for the young man under her palm. He had just lost everything. His planet, his home, his family and even the prospect of ruling in his Mothers stead. As far as Dor’vin and the rest of the Royal Guard were concerned, that duty would still befall onto him one day and he would have their undying allegiance.**

“Of course sir.” 

**She looked down to see a child fighting to be the adult he felt he should be. Trying not to break at the loss he had just been exposed too.**

_ “Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la, Alor'ika.’” _

Gone but not forgotten, little lord.

**Korkie's gaze drifted from the open door to Dor'vin. His young years plain to see behind that mask that all of Clan Kryze were so adept at donning.**

“We’re here  _ for you _ Korkie, not just to protect you.”

**Korkie nodded, a small smile replaced the words he could not muster. He achingly stepped towards the open door. Dawn's light gently cascaded through the room's windows, softly lighting the small hallway guiding his way.**

“Max?”  **his voice was barely a whisper,** “Max? Pen’ru said you needed these?”

**He tentatively stepped into the room. He found Max curled over the edge of a large bed set in the middle of the room. The armchair he sat in had been pushed up against the bed so he could be as close to it as possible without intruding on the bed itself.**

**In the middle of the bed, the small mound of a form could just be made out. A shock of dull auburn hair lay pressed against the pale plush pillows of the bed.**

_ “Kor'ika?! _ _ Stars, _ little Korkie!” 

**Tomlin engulfed Korkie in an embrace full of relief and worry.**

“I’m  _ so _ sorry Korkie. Max told me what happened. I’m so sorry she was taken from you like that.” 

**Korkie didn’t know what to do or what to say. He was a little stunned and a little put back by the sudden familiarity of the man. Not being rude, he gently pulled away and looked at the man tenderly holding him with a puzzled gaze. All of a sudden it hit him who the frail man was. Korkie fell into the deep green eyes that he had last looked on when he was a child.**

_ “Tomlin?!” _

**Tomlin smiled but there was nothing but sadness in his eyes. Korkie didn’t know what came over him but he embraced the man before him. He gently sobbed into Tomlin’s shoulder. Here he knew he was safe here, he didn’t need to hide behind a stoic mask of composure.** **_Here_ ** **was comfort and friendship.**

**Korkie felt a large warm hand press on his back. He looked up to see Max, exhausted and red eyed from what looked like hours of tears and no sleep. In a low but gentle voice Max spoke.**

“What are you doing up here Korkie?”

**Korkie sniffled and tried to get his breath back before he answered. Tomlin held on to him and Max didn’t move his tender hold either. He felt safe. Secure.**

“I couldn’t sleep and Pen'ru said you needed these.” 

**Korkie handed him the bag of medical supplies that had been given to him. Max smiled and took the bag off him and patted him gently on the back.**

“I’ll get RC to sort these. Thank you Korkie.”

**Taking the bag to the far corner of the room, Max set them down where a makeshift medi table had been set out. An old, but functioning medical droid came to life at the mention of its name. RC took the bags contents and started to inventory it with what had already been set out.**

**Korkie took a moment to take a breath and wiped his eyes. Max walked back over to him and gently wrapped his arm around the young man’s shoulders who he still clearly saw as a kid regardless of Max only being three years his senior. Tomlin smiled at Max.**

“How about I go get us some tea?” 

**He didn’t wait for an answer and took his leave to find them warm drinks.**

**Both Max and Korkie looked on at the form covered in sheets and blankets on the bed. She looked so tiny in a bed that could have easily fitted five or six people.**

**Not looking at anything other than the ever so slight rise and fall of the blankets, showing the grateful moment of breath being taken, Korkie spoke first.**

“Max? _Is_ Illiyana _Te_ _Nau’ika_?”

**Max took a breath. There was no point lying to the kid. Not anymore. Not after everything he had just been through. The boy needed some hope.**

“Yes, yes she is.”

**Korkie didn't flinch, he just nodded as though confirming his suspicions.**

“Max, my mother used to tell me a story about  _ Nau’ika  _ when I was younger. That  _ Nau’ika _ was my,  _ vod be te Ka’ra; ner Manda'cabur, my sister of the stars; my soul guardian.” _

**Max looked down on the boy who was rapidly paling in complexion. He grimaced. The headache he had been nursing spiked. He knew this might come up someday, of course it would! The pair of them, Korkie and Illi, were too meddlesome for their own good. How would they not find out eventually. He just wasn’t expecting this conversation so soon or now.**

“I was born a twin Max but my little sister died when she was a day old. She was too weak to pull through the prolonged childbirth our mother had gone through.” 

**Max let out an anguished sigh, “** How do you- Who told you that-”

“In a way my mother, but I like to snoop remember.”  **Korkie looked at Max, a knowing smirk pulled the corner of his lips.** “I pieced it all together, that the story was about my twin and I, years ago but it wasn’t until  _ you _ said you were looking for  _ Nau’ika _ that it all finally fell into place. That  _ my _ sister isn’t dead; she’s been living as  _ yours _ .” 

**Max held his head in his hand. As if he needed this headache to get any worse. The name** **_Nau’ika_ ** **had only ever been used by close family and had become the Guards code name for the one they would someday be called upon to protect.**

**Max suddenly realised. The conversation with his squad had been just that, with** **_only_ ** **the squad.**

“Wait, how did you?- When did you hear me say that I was  _ looking _ for her?” 

**Korkie actually sniggered this time.** “Snooping!”

**Of course he had been. Life with Korkie had not been that dissimilar to the one he had grown up with with Illi. They both had the same relentless determination. Her temper was more fiery than his but they had the same compulsion to care, protect and defend. Granted one would rather use a Bo-staff and Vibroblade rather than diplomacy and negotiation, but the sentiment was the same, at least that’s what he told himself.**

“You know you two are more alike than I care to admit.”  **Max sighed,** “Korkie, look-”

**Korkie looked back to the bed, to the form he now knew was** ** _his_** **_vod’ika, his_** **little sister** ** _._**

“She doesn’t know, does she.” 

**Max sighed again, this time with frustration. “** Korkie, it’s more complicated than you think. You were separated-”

“Because of our father right? She’s  _ Be’Nau _ and I’m not.” 

**Max almost choked on his own breath -** **_shit!_ ** **“** _ How, how _ do you know about that!”

**Korkie glanced up at Max, his voice laced with sarcasm.**

“We were introduced earlier this year, remember? It was quite an  _ introduction _ if you recall.” 

**Max looked over at Korkie, his brow furrowed. So much had happened, too much had happened!**

“When did you-”  **Max suddenly recalled the unexpected announcement of** **_that_ ** **day.** “ _ Oh _ ! Oh yeah, I remember.” 

**Max had been newly promoted within the Royal Guard as Joran Rau had left to take command of the Journeyman Protectors. He had been stationed as part of the Royal personal Guard for some time having become Korkie's personal protection, but now he had been advanced to Commander of the Guard.**

**Max had begged Satine not to let** ** _that man_** **enter, not after what he had done to her, what he had recently put her through. She had just mourned his death for kriffs sake and now he was standing on their doorstep!**

**Korkie would never forget that day either. That day he had finally found out the truth. That his parents weren’t dead at all. They were both very much alive and well, of sorts.**

**He'd taken it well, he'd thought. He'd always had an inkling that his ‘Aunt’ was more than just that. She had doted on him and made time for him his whole life. She had always been interested in what he had to say or what he had been up to. She had always had time for him.**

**His father? Well he had not expected that** ** _particular_** **revelation. He'd heard the story of his parents** **meeting many times (of which he later discovered the story had been altered somewhat) In hindsight he had grown up knowing a great deal about his father, but he'd never expected him to be a Jedi and he never thought that Jedi would be the Republic's great Negotiator.**

**Korkie winced to himself, remembering the right hook he had landed on his** **_buir's_ ** **nose catching the poor man utterly off guard and toppling him to the ground. His mother was as shocked as anyone. The mild mannered boy knew how to take care of himself of course, Max had made sure of that, but she had never expected Korkie to have resorted to physical assault!**

**Even Korkie still wasn't fully sure of what had come over him in that moment. But the feeling had been so intense! He'd felt compelled to follow through with the action, as thought he was being encouraged to do it somehow.**

**_That's for not being here for her di'kut!_ **

**Korkie had not even raised his voice, he'd just stated his reasoning for his outburst as a matter of fact.**

**On his next breath he had fallen down to his knees beside his father, checking him over for a broken nose and helping to stem the bleeding he had caused. Care and compassion now filled Korkie’s very soul for the man that had been missing in his life. He would never forget the look his** **_buir_ ** **had given him. It was a look of remorse, guilt and utter devastation but what he** **_felt_ ** **from the man had been pride, love and hope.**

**Korkie’s breath caught in his throat as a sickening thought came over him. He would have to find their father, and tell him what had happened. Tell him that their mother was gone...**

**There was a slight tap at the door that drew Korkie from his memory. Tomlin carefully walked back into the room holding a single cup of tea.**

“Tea’s ready.” 

**The familiar smell of the spiced tea made Korkie both happy and sad. It smelled just like the kind his mother had liked to drink.**

“Max, Dor’vin wants to talk to you about the security detail. Word is getting round the Tribes that the Alpha has fallen. We need to look at making arrangements for the Gathering.” 

**Max sighed this was the responsibility he had been trying so desperately hard to avoid but he knew deep down he would have to step up, for the safety of his people whether he liked it or not. To rule had never been his plan.**

**Tomlin came to stand beside Korkie. He looked at the boy, a pensive expression of sadness etched across his face as he looked on Illi sleeping. Tomlin reached up and ran his free hand through the boy's hair. He could sense that he longed for comfort. He stepped closer and placed a gentle kiss on the boys temple. The young man didn't flinch or move away instead he curled into Tomlin's side once again. Seeking comfort, seeking contact. Tomlin nodded for Max to leave and see what Dor’vin needed.**

“Korkie?” 

**Tomlin eased him from his shoulder so he could see his face once again. He could scent his desperation and his swelling panic. The** **_pup_ ** **needed it's kin. Tomlin stroked his palm over the young man's head again and again. He knew the scenting would not ease him but his touch would. He looked at Korkie longingly knowing what he would be thinking and wanting to do.**

“Korkie? Now is not the time dear one,”  **Tomlin wiped away the rolling tears from Korkie’s cheeks.** “There will come a point when you will  _ both _ stand together, I’m sure of it, but  _ she _ needs time.  _ You _ need time.”  **Tomlin gentled a smile at him.** “She still knows you as family Korkie, that you are her kin, you can be as close as siblings but you both need time for the truth.” 

**Korkie nodded. He understood, he’d just never known how much he had missed the sibling he had never grown up with. A sister he had only ever dreamed about from the stories his mother had told him. His sister, his flesh and blood lay there, a living link to his parents, to him. Kindred spirits denied their reuniting, for now at least. He gently sighed. Tomlin was right. They** **_both_ ** **needed time. He raised his gaze to Tomlin.**

“May- May I sit with her?” 

**Tomlin smiled. It felt awful denying their reuniting, but he knew from the times she had been beaten so hard before, it would take time for her to heal and she was beyond exhausted. Her heart and soul were so broken and bruised from Soyen’s brutality alone, he didn’t think it was fair to add any further burden so soon.**

“Of course. She’s been running a fever, if she feels too hot there is clean cloth and fresh water on the side there.” 

**Tomlin pointed to the nightstand next to the bed and handed Korkie the tea he had brought in for him.**

“Call if you need us, we're only in the next room. Max and I will be back once he has finished up with Dor’vin.” 

**Tomlin ran his hands over Korkie's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.**

“Thank you for understanding Korkie. The time  _ will _ come, I promise.” 

**Korkie nodded and watched as Tomlin left the room to join Max and Dor’vin.**

**New arrangements needed to be made to ease and placate the Tribes of Moth-Tar now that the lead Alpha was dead. Max had a lot of sorting out to do and Tomlin knew this was something he was going to need him for. Even as pups, Max may have been the showy boisterous one but he always looked to Tomlin for reassurance and guidance, he had always been Max's true voice of reason and rationality.**

**Korkie took a sip of the warm tea, taking as much pleasure in the warmth in his hands as from the familiar and welcome taste. He turned making his way over to the bed where Illi lay asleep. He set his tea down on the night stand and gently sat on the edge of the bed, settling himself carefully next to her.**

**Looking at her he felt something very differently towards her now. The girl that lay there was no longer his cousin but** **_his sister_ ** **. Every bit of him wanted to pull her into his arms and run away from all of this with her, find their father and…**

**His heart ached as the thought dawned on him that he would never have his whole family together - ever. The promise he had made now shattered and broken. Their mother was dead, their father was force knows where in the midst of war, but his sister! His sister was here right before him and he didn’t want to let her go now - ever.**

**His eyes stung with tears as he looked at the weak and beaten soul before him. Most of the dried blood had been cleaned away from her face and body but the colour of her pale skin was tarnished with the purples and yellows of the heavily forming bruises. Her lips were split and chapped from dehydration and the large gash around her left eye had been pulled back together from where something or someone had made contact with her.**

**She had what looked like burn marks around her neck and wrists. Korkie shuddered to think what they were from. Shock collars and binders were barbaric to him but were still widely available and favoured by slave traders and such. Korkie wanted to be angry, wanted to be enraged but he was too devastatingly heartbroken to be.**

**He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before gently collecting one of her hands in both of his. He carefully lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her frail fingers.**

“You were with me all along _Nau’ika._ _Ner_ _Manda'cabur._ My Soul Guardian _.”_

**His eyes closed and sighed as he gently rested the back of her hand against his own cheek. “** I was told about you so often, little one,”  **he leaned closer towards her and gently stroked the stray hair from her face, soothing himself with the action over and over,** “but I never thought to look anywhere for you but the stars.” 

**He rose from the bed and carefully soaked the cloth Tomlin had pointed out to him, in the bowl of water next to the bed. He gently began to dab and clean any other areas of dried blood that had been missed.**

“He showed me you know,  _ buir _ . He showed me your light but I didn’t know it was you then Illi. I didn’t know until you called out to me.” 

**He carefully placed the cool damp cloth over her left eye hoping it might easy some of the swelling.** **He gently caressed the back of his fingers down the side of her cheek. She was a little less hot now.**

“You found me and you showed me light and hope even in all this darkness. Even like this you still showed  _ me _ warmth. You showed me another way.”

**He leant forward and carefully rested his forehead against hers in a soft** **_kov'nynir;_ ** **a Keldabe Kiss** **_._ ** **Like all things Mandalorian the** **_kov'nynir_ ** **could be used against an enemy to maim or it could be given with soft gentle affection to a lover or kin.**

“I was told that _Nau’ika_ would be **_my_** _Jate’kara_ when my time came to lead our peoples. That in times of darkness you would guide my heart, keep me honest and true. That you would stand by me; _Kotep'la and Ka’ra_ together as one.” 

**His hand gently nestled in her hair, his fingertips softly circled her head as he fought to say out loud what their mother had told him since he was a small boy.**

“I was told that you would be the light and I would be the strength that could lead the  _ Mando’ade _ as one.” 

**Korkie gently kissed her forehead. His lips trembled as he touched her skin. He tried to hold back his tears once again.**

“Oh my dearest little sister. I didn’t know I could ever miss what I’d never known.” __

**Korike stilled as he felt her intake of breath deepen over and over. He parted from her, giving her space and air to breath. Her breath began to hitch and stutter as thought she were weakly fighting a dream. Korkie tenderly stroked her arm, hoping to rouse her from the distress she looked to be in.**

**Her lips began to move, they were trying to form words. Horse and broken one made it past her lips,**

_ “Ben?”  _ ****

**Korkie’s eyes widened, she was waking up!**

“Shush it’s alright, your alright Illi. It’s okay.”

**Illi’s frail body tried to rouse itself but her muscles were too devoid of the energy they so badly needed. She desperately tried to open her eyes. Her left eye was swollen shut from the hit she had taken but her right eye managed to open. Korkie quietly gasped. Her eyes were the same icy blue hue as their mothers had been. She stiffly moved her head and winced at the movement, stopping when she saw the source of the voice.**

_ “Korkie?” _

**He beamed at her. For a moment his heart forgot the sorrow it was holding.**

“It’s okay Illi, don’t move.”  **Korkie eased his hand to her shoulder, trying to keep her steady as she tried to move herself. “** Stay where you are.” 

**Illi forced herself to speak as painful as it was to do so. “** Tomlin? Where’s Tomlin?--  _ Max _ -”

“Max and Tomlin are with Captain Dor’vin. I can get them-”

**Korkie shifted his weight to move only to find a hand clasped to his wrist. Her grip was much tighter and stronger than he had expected from the condition she was in. There was a pleading urgency to her voice.**

_ No please _ ! Stay?

**Korike stilled. He looked to the doorway and back to Illi. He kicked off his boots and moved himself fully on to the bed to be beside her.**

“I’m going nowhere Illi. Here let me get you some water.”

**He carefully managed to get her to take a few sips of water from the insulated bottle that Tomlin had left for her. Her thirst was clear to see, as thought water had been something she had not seen in weeks. She wanted more than he dared to let her have, knowing that too much too soon would not be good for her right now.**

**She winced a smile of thanks at him before he settled himself, laying down next to her and taking her up into his arms. Korkie sighed. A strange relief washed over him. A comfortable silence set in over the two of them. Korkie only wished this had not been how he had come to find his sister. Their father had promised, promised he would get her back to them all. Illi shifted in his hold, her crooked voice breaking his thoughts.**

“I’m sorry Korkie. I’m sorry he couldn’t save her. He tried. He tried but-” 

**Illi started to cough. Korkie softly rubbed her back in the hope to ease the upset of her breath. Her body uncurled and she rested back into his arms. Relaxed. Safe. Korkie started to stroke her hair once again as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.**

“How do you know about that?”

**Her voice was soft, a murmur almost.**

“I found him, I found Ben…” 

**His brow furrowed, how could she possibly know about their mother’s death, and who was Ben?**

“She wasn’t on her own Korkie. She wasn’t alone when-”  **her breath caught and her body flinched,** “Ben was with her at the end.” 

**Korkie watched as she unsteadily lifted her arm placing the palm of her hand over his sternum where the** **_Kar'ta Beskar_ ** **; the Iron Heart of a Mandalorian lay. He felt a gentle warmth fill him. His skin prickled and his brain buzzed at the sensation washing over him. All his pain and sorrow seemed to fade into nothing but love and peace.**

_ “Tome aliit ner Ori'vod; cuun aliit. Kar'taylir darasuum”  _

_ Family together big brother; our family. Hold in the heart eternally.  _

**Korkie looked down at her, he couldn’t hide the delight and relief on his face. She knew! She knew** **_who_ ** **he was, who** **_they_ ** **were! Trembling, but from joy, he placed his hand over her** **_Kar'ta Beskar_ ** **and pressed his lips to the top of her head. Relief rushed his senses. It was unlike anything he had felt before.**

_ “Ratiin cyar'ika ner vod'ika.”  _

_ Always my darling little sister.  _

**Illi smiled and her eyes closed once again. Her breathing settled into a steady rhythm and her hand gently slipped away. Korkie knew she was sleeping once again.**

**The smile grew over his face. What he had** **_felt_ ** **had come from her, just like when their father had shown him her light. She had taken the pain from his darkening hollow within him and filled it with warmth and light. He looked up from Illi to see Max and Tomlin at the end of the bed.**

“She knows. Somehow she knows about us and… and she knows about our mothers death.” 

**He looked back down at her sleeping form.** “She said Ben tried to save her?”  **Korkie looked up puzzled at his sworn protector,** “Who’s Ben?”

**Max glanced at Tomlin who nodded somberly back at his husband. He took a breath and through the exhale, his eyes closed.**

“Ben is your  _ buir _ .”

**Korkie struggled with what he was hearing, his brows screwed up in confusion.**

“What? But--” 

**He knew who his father was and he wasn’t called Ben! His** **_buir_ ** **was a Jedi called- Korkie’s eyes widened at the sudden realisation. He kept his voice low not wanting to wake Illi but he couldn't hide his bitter disbelief.**

_ “Be’Nau! _ Mom called him  _ Be’Nau _ !  _ He’s BEN?!” _ ****

**Korkie gently let go of Illi and got off the bed coming to stand directly in front of Max, a defiant look on his face. The peace and calm he had just found through Illi now gone.**

“He- HE- _He was there!?”_

**Korkie’s mind raced. His father had been** ** _there_** **, he knew their mother was dead,** ** _and_** **_somehow_** **Illi knew all of this! Knew of** ** _him_** **! He wanted to rage and shout but knew better of it, it would achieve nothing now. And yet he couldn't help but want to punch his** ** _buir_** **in the face again, this time he would have made sure to have broken something!**

**Max, trying to keep his voice lowered for the sake of Illi, crowded Korkie in an attempt to keep the conversation quiet. It was a risk as Korkie was an ever tightening coil of irritation and fatigue. He couldn't help but see the shadow of Illi standing in front of him. That same dogged determination, the same flash of outrage in his soul, the same steely gaze staring straight back at him.**

“Listen to me Korkie! He was taken to Sundair’s Prison straight after it happened but Bo-Katan broke him out and saw him off-world as soon as she could. I’m sorry Korkie, but you were already in orbit waiting for us. I didn't know until-” 

_ “How do you know it was him-” _

**Max was drained and he really didn’t have the patience for this conversation right now. He only hoped he would not regret what would happen next. He took hold of his younger cousin.**

“Because I was there, kid! I saw it all and I couldn't stop a thing! I’ve failed you,  _ all of you! _ I have  _ no right _ to call myself a protector of your line, of any of you. Not anymore-”

**Tomlin reached for his partner, he could taste the remorse and fear rolling off his mate.** “Max, please-”

**Max shook off Tomlin, letting go of Korkie.**

_ “NO! _ I’ve failed every one of you! Even you my love. I should have come  _ here _ sooner but I didn’t!” 

**Korkie scowled at Max as though it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard the man say. He shoved the larger man hard on the chest.**

_ “Di’kut! _ You know very well Mom would have always laid her own life down before  _ either _ of ours!  _ We _ are both alive Max!” 

**Korkie forcefully gestured behind him at Illi on the bed.**

“I’m sure our mother’s pacifist ways would have faulted if  **_we_ ** had been taken instead of her.” 

**Korkie poked him in the chest again, Max just stood there, numb.**

“If the Duchess had given in to war and blackmail because of either of our deaths  _ Then _ you might have failed Danlar! But she didn't and so  _ you didn’t _ ! Clan Kryze still lives  _ because _ of you, and the Guard. House Kryze lives in Bo-Katan, in me and in her. Our lives may have been one lie after another, but it has been a lie that has kept us  _ both _ alive.” 

**Tomlin placed a hand on each of their arms. He felt the tension begin to ease from the pair of them, especially Max as he caught the scent of his Omega readiting safety and contentment.**

“Max, why don’t you take Korkie to get some fresh tea and something to eat. Neither of you have actually rested since you got here.” 

**Both turned to face him in protest but he eyed them warningly, he would not be tested on this by either of them.**

“Now! Both of you, go into the antechamber and get some rest-” **He lifted his hands and pointed a finger at each of them, expecting the argument.** “ _I’ll_ stay with Illi. Her wraps need changing, but RC and I can manage fine. Now _Go!”_

**With that, Tomlin saw the pair of them off. The initial sulk of each of them soon forgotten when Max wrapped his arm around Korkie’s shoulders and ruffled his hair with his free hand. He was greeted with a gentle elbow to the ribs and a muffled chuckle followed. Tomlin could only smirk at the pair leaving. Max may have to be seen as the hardened Alpha now once the Gathering was complete, but his heart was anything but hard and savage.**

**Tomlin made his way over to RC and they both started to prepare small strips of cloth and bandages with a layer of bacta gel. He walked over to Illi’s bedside, carefully removed the covers and tenderly rolled her towards him and onto her front.**

**Her back was covered in lashes and wounds. Some old, some new. She was riddled with scars and open wounds. Tomlin began to peel off the old bandages. At last he had something he could treat them with properly now.**

**Illi began to stir. Her body clearly feeling the uncomfortable sting of the wraps being removed. Tomlin could hear her murmuring softly into the pillow.**

_ “He found me buir... ...family is home…” _

**Tomlin gently hushed her, delicately running his hand over her head. He sat down beside her. Her eyes were closed but her brow was furrowed as though deep in concentration. He leant over her and kissed her temple. He could feel her brow ease from its furrow.** ** _His_** **_pup_** **responding to** ** _his_** **touch**

_Lek_ _Nau’ika,_ your brother’s are home, _both_ of them. 

**A tiny smile lifted at her lips, as it always did when she heard Tomlin’s voice. The voice of safety, the voice of comfort, the voice of home.**

**Tomlin’s jewel green eyes began to water as the realisation kicked in. They were finally free. Finally free from Soyen and his wrath and he was finally free to openly love his husband and care for his kin. He let the tears fall freely as he smiled with joy, the first time in almost five years.**

**His mate and true love was home and their foundling pup had survived.**

**He looked down at Illi as she burrowed into the pillows. It would stay between the four of them, the secret of lineage, of family and blood. All that mattered to him now was that they were here, alive and they were his.**

**He smiled again. Illi was right.** **_Their_ ** **family was** **_home_ ** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a twin story sooooo - hence twins! :D Here is where I also play the ‘it’s an AU why the hell not’ card
> 
> **  
> _“Because of our father right? She’s Be’Nau and I’m not.”_  
>  **
> 
> Be’Nau is my mash up of the Mando’a for Of - Be and Light - Nau.
> 
> It’s my Head Cannon that this is a Mando term for someone who is of or can sense the force. 
> 
> They wouldn't want to call them Jedi as they don’t have a great track record with them in both
> 
> [ Canon or Legends ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mandalorian-Jedi_War)
> 
> so this is what I came up with.  
>   
>  **Korkie’s name…**
> 
> There are some wonderful explanations of what ‘Korkie’ might derive from but none of them went where I wanted them too (and I don’t want to copy) for my story, hence my very naive attempt at wanting to make the Mando’a for   
>  _  
>  Kotep  
>  _  
>  (Brave) work down to Korkie 
> 
> (My reasoning is I’m going on the sound of the word [KOH-tehp] rather than the spelling of it) 
> 
> It is probably very wrong, but like I’ve said from the start, it’s a story and I’m doing this for fun :) 
> 
> **Mando’a**
> 
> Alor'ika - little lord (I made this one up)
> 
> Manda'cabur - soul guardian
> 
> Vod’ika - little sister/brother
> 
> Be’Nau - of light (Mando expression for a force sensitive - I made this up)
> 
> Buir - mother/father
> 
> Di'kut - idiot
> 
> Kov'nynir - head-butt - also see
> 
> [ Keldabe Kiss ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Keldabe_kiss)
> 
> Jate’kara - luck, destiny - lit good stars, a course to steer by
> 
> Kotep'la - Bravery (thank you to Finnegan for your help with this) (taken form Kotep - brave)
> 
> Ka’ra - Stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings
> 
> Kar'ta Beskar - the Iron Heart (the diamond on the chest plate of Mandalorian armor)  
>   
>  **Sound track**
> 
> [Looking at her he felt something very differently towards her now.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoAZ5K1aCnk&list=PLd5Lhx-Q236S_g7wHIXKoDJegy3Yk69mu&index=5%20)


	9. Awakening - BBY 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is nothing to fear young one. Time has found the one it wants.   
> I know you see the Souls child.   
> The Whills tell me so.  
> The Force has now truly awoken within you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued hits, kudos, comments and support. I really appreciate them.
> 
> Only one chapter this week, but it’s a big one.   
> Illi has a lot of healing to do both physically and mentally.
> 
> Word pointer - Mam (as in Jam) - Where I’m from (a combination of accent and local dialect) This is the word we use to say Mum/Mom
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR:** Flashbacks and nightmares, Panicked dreams, Graphic descriptions of injuries, Implied non-const /rape. _There is also a mention of a character wishing their life had been ended (one sentence, nothing taken further with this theme)_

**_Her breath was short and panicked as she tried to calm herself of the overbearing swell of terror she felt rising within her._ **

**_She needed to run!_ **

**_She needed to find her way back to the Pack._ **

**_'It was him!' She thought to herself. The Jag Be Ge'tal, he was real!_ **

**_She had seen him in the cavern,_ ** _ HE _ **_was the pull she had felt through the forest!_ **

_**The thrumming of her heart and the hitching of her breath sounded heavy in her ears as she fled the underground cavern slipping on the damp moss and dirt that covered the stone steps back out into the open.** _

_ “Think Illi Think!” _

**_She gripped onto the stone, the voice had told her to take, tight in her hand tighter. So tight that she felt it's jagged edges bite into the palm of her hand through the leather of her gloves._ **

**_She burst back out into the open. It was dark. How long had she been gone down there? She knew she shouldn't be out in the forest at night, there were too many creatures that would see her as prey. Mam would be worried and Pa would be furious that she hadn't listened. But she had heard a call, a call for help or so she had thought. She needed to somehow find her way back to the city, back to the Palace, back home._ **

**_The Night Stalker’s howl could be heard over the chill of the icy breeze that whipped around her as she ran. They sounded afraid, kriff_ ** _ they felt _ **_afraid! Her mind raced but it was void of all sense and comprehension. The sting of the bitter wind whipped over her face as she picked up the pace skirting trees in the deepest dark of the forest._ **

**_A deep and thunderous growl swept over her, reverberating through her body with a raw fierce power. She could feel whatever had caused it was close by. That must be what the Night Stalker’s were afraid of. The sound roared around her once again._ **

**_An image flashed before her eyes._ **

**_Large black menacing eyes seared into her very core as sharp teeth and long downturned horns glistened in her mind._ **

**_Dazed from the overwhelming engulfing sensation of what she had felt and seen she tripped and fell into the ice cold stream. Soaked through, the biting cold pierced into her. She gasped. The raw chill stealing her breath as she forced herself to rise out of the water._ ** __

**_She needed to get away._ **

**_She needed to run!_ ** __

_ “You are LOUD young one!  _

_ That is why it seeks you.  _

_ It sees you now.”  _

**_She startled at that voice in her mind._ **

**_Jag Be Ge’tal!_ **

**_She fell again, stumbling over the raised roots of the nearby trees, hitting her head on the ground, sparks flashed before her eyes from the heavy impact. Her cold heavy clothing, restricting her every move._ **

**_Breath catching,_ **

**_burning,_ **

**_fraught,_ **

**_as panic tried to grip at her, steal her from her very being._ **

_ “There is nothing to fear young one. Time has found the one it wants.  _

_ I know you see the Souls child.  _

_ The Whills tell me so. _

_ The Force has now truly awoken within you.” _

**_She tightened her grip again around the stone she had taken in the cavern as it rippled within her grasp. Fidgeting and squirming in her hold. That’s when he’d appeared, the Jag Be Ge'tal. Had she angered him? Was that why he was doing this to her now?_ **

**_She gripped the stone tighter._ **

**_It didn’t want to be lost._ **

**_It had called to her._ **

**_It wanted her._ **

**_It pulsed in her hand with her own racing heart._ **

**_It needed her._ **

**_Illi yelled into the night out of frustration._ **

_ “NO!  _

_ I-  _

_ I don’t know-  _

_ Why?  _

_ Why is everything so-  _

_ It’s too much!  _

_ I can see what the forest feels!  _

_ I can hear what it thinks!  _

_ It’s. So. Loud!  _

_ What did you do to me?!” _

**Illi held her head in her hands and screwed her eyes shut as everything round her sang and whispered and shouted to be heard; to be seen.**

**She screamed at the fear and frustration she felt raging inside of her as panic firmly took over and set in.**

_ “I have done nothing, child.  _

_ All of THIS you already knew.  _

_ HAVE known.  _

_ Now you have truly AWOKEN.”  _

****

**_Illi pulled herself across the ground, clawing at it fiercely, her fingers sinking into the cold damp earth willing herself to move. She was losing the battle of wills with her own body as it revolted against her._ **

_ “Now they see you, they hear you.  _

_ Now YOU will see them, feel them...  _

_...and you will NOT fear them!  _

_ For you are one with the Souls, the Whills, the Force.”  _

**_Her head throbbed, her legs ached and her whole body convulsed from the ice cold burn of the water that clung to her clothes. She had so little left now, but she would fight to the end. Stev always told her she could never give up, that wasn’t the way of a Mando’ad._ **

**_A burnt russet red cloak, like from the stories the Elders had told her, strode towards her. A face she did not see, but the voice in her head remained._ **

_ “Trust in the Whills. Feel the force and the Souls will guide you.”  _

**_Her conscious blurred and faded as her vision dulled and darkness closed in around her..._ **

**_...The feel of hands holding her, lifting her..._ **

**_...A soft familiar voice soothed her…_ **

**_...She felt the pattern of a circle drawn on the palm of her hand..._ **

_ "Trust in the Souls little one. Listen to them, do not fear them. They will guide you. I promise they mean you no harm”  _

**_...She felt herself being held, cradled. Three gentle faces looked over her. Warm hands soothed her head and soft lips graced her temples..._ **

_ “Your time is near pup. The Tribes will see you in time. The Forest needs the light of your kind." _

**_A warmth blossomed inside of her, she was safe now._ **

_ "Illiyana, our ray of light." _

**_...She felt the warmth of the sun kiss her skin once again as she felt herself being carried and the cold shade of the Forest being left behind..._ **

**_...The feel and the weight of the stone she had found still clasped in her hand close to her chest. It felt alive..._ **

**_...The stone..._ **

**_...The stone she had given to another in greater need of the light than her..._ **

**_...Satine..._ **

**_..._ **

**_BBY 19_ **

**Illi woke suddenly. Painfully.**

**Her body ached. A sharp burn ate into her joints, her skin, tender, prickled from the soreness of her wounds and the cool air of the room tightened her lungs as she started to come round from the dream.**

_ “Tomlin? ... Tomlin!” _

**Her voice was tight and panicked. It didn't feel right. This wasn't her blacked tomb.**

**She prised open her eyes only to screw them shut again. The bright glare of daylight was still too much even at dawn. A flash of a figure in the doorway-** **_he was here again, so soon._ **

“No! No, please no- I-  _ TOMLIN _ !”

**Tomlin eased her back down onto the bed. Each time had been the same on waking since Max had found them and freed them both. A sickening plea for him alone to ground her, to tell her she was safe and Soyen was gone.**

“Sush my love, your safe little one. I’m here. I’m here.” 

**He turned her on to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, shielding her from as much light as he could. Frantic scared eyes searched him out as frail hands reached out, grasping for his own. He ran his hand gently over her now shaven head. The matted knots too severe to salvage her once beautiful long hair. She looked so small and frail now, tender and bruised.**

**He took one of her hands in his own and relaxed her tightening fist. He gently and slowly ran his thumb around her palm, easing her like she had done for him so many times before. Reminding her of who he was and of her own strength. In the darkness and fear of capture it had become their trust, their signal of surety and comfort that they were not alone.**

**Tomlin sighed in an almost blessed relief as the soft bed and pillows embraced them both. She would not need to purge this time. They had eventually been able to take measures to ensure** **_that_ ** **particular anguish would never have to happen again. As hard as it had been to carry out (and in secret from Soyen) both knew it was the only way to ensure no other child of his would ever have to suffer her fate or Soyen's erroneous** **_need_ ** **.**

**The last year of Soyen's imprisonment had been the worst. Of everything Soyen had put her through it had been his most heinous of all acts. His desperation had ensnared him. Had driven his need to keep his line alive and it had seen him using her in his ruts.**

**Tomlin's torture, had been to tend to Illi, his sworn pup, after each and every time Soyen had beat her, tortured her or used her. It had sickened Tomlin to his stomach when he had gone to her after the first time Soyen had used her. She was seen as a Beta, of little unimportance to an Alpha usually, especially when it came to taking a mate. But Soyen was deranged by this point. He was ill both in mind and heart. He was a crippled and broken-hearted man and not the Husband, father or Alpha he had once been.**

**The scent of Illi’s cell had been too much for Tomlin that first time. To him it was vial and he had gagged on it. The mixture of an Alphas want and need with the defiance and fear of a Beta brought him to tears. This was not what his people, what Moth-Tar had fought for. What they had fought to overcome for hundreds of years. Soyen’s own line, Clan Lark, had been instrumental in how they had built the betterment, treatment and recognition of Omegas and Betas into their way of life. They were no longer mistreated, used or abused and simply seen as a means to breed. Everything Soyen had done to Illi had been against the very founding of his forebears and their open-minded and revolutionary ways.**

**This last time had been the worst he had seen her. Now as he worked to sooth her in the comfort of a clean warm bed away from the dark and cold of the tombs, he knew why she had been so affected this time. She had used what little she had left of her** **_gift_ ** **, her light, to reach out to the ones she knew could end their living nightmare rather than heal herself. She had risked herself to save them all.**

**Tomlin gently soothed her. His voice murmured soft and low, his hands only ever touching her own or her head with the same gentle rhythm until she settled and stilled. It would take time for her to heal and be able to fully bear the touch and true embrace of another.**

**Tomlin sighed to himself, he had seen her through darkness before but now he would need to help guide her through a more brutal and painful journey; her trial was not yet over. He knew the Souls still had a purpose intended for her that had not yet come to pass. But Tomlin had time. Time he needed to care for the ones he loved so very dearly.**

**________**

**Max entered into his Mother's personal chambers. The soft morning light gently bathing the space in a hazed golden glow.**

**The Palace, in general, was in major need of repair from the lack of care and attention it had been given since he had last been there. Soyen in his despair had let it fall to rack and ruin. His mother's rooms however had been lovingly preserved, they looked no different than when he was last in them at sixteen. When his mother had told him what his duty and life would become if he chose to follow in** **_her_ ** **stead.**

**He quietly walked down the short hall, past the antechamber where Korkie was curled up on the small sofa sleeping nestled under multiple blankets. Moth-Tar was in its winter, something Korkie had never really experienced growing up in the shelter of the bio-dome. The kid had been cold constantly since arriving on Moth-Tar.**

**These few rooms had become their shared quarters over the past four days as Max, Tomlin and Korkie had all been keeping vigil over Illi. Taking turns to watch over her as she recovered. She would never have to spend another minute on her own ever again if the three of them had anything to do with it. All three now fiercely protective of her in their own way through blood or Oath.**

**Max carried on to what had been his mothers sleeping chamber to find it empty of what he was searching for.**

**He knew where she would be.**

**Since she had been able to stand she had been drawn to one place. Illi hadn't said much in the couple of days she had been conscious, but what he had heard had sickened and saddened him.**

**She had been captured not long after their mother's murder, Dowden and Stev both killed as they tried to get her off world. She was eventually imprisoned in the tombs hidden from all, even the Tribes Elders and their own** **_ba'buir_ ** **had not known she had been found and held there. While Max had ragged and seethed at what she had told him, Illi had remained calm, only faltering occasionally. He knew she wasn't telling him everything, he'd smelled the cell when he had rescued her, he knew what Soyen had done to her.**

**Soyen had been unable to bring himself to take her life in the end, though Illi had wished for it. Instead he had ensued a rain of torture and abuse on her in his bleak macabre way.**

**Max found Illi standing in the doorway to the large airy training Salle they had both been taught in by their Mother and her Guards. The shattered windows had been replaced but the room sat otherwise in disrepair. The scorching from an explosion and blaster fire, still plain to see etched on the room.**

**She was stuck at the room's threshold, unable to step over into it. Gripped by her memories of the room and what she had been witness to.**

**Max could see she was in deep thought; lost.**

**He wondered if she was replying moments over and over, or if the Souls had taken her like they often had when she was a youngling.** **Her brow furrowed as the rising light of day washed across her face.**

**She was dressed in her own old clothing that Tomlin had been able to salvage and hide away over the years. Her own rooms had been ransacked by Soyen himself. He had destroyed them, ripping them apart in his rages following the initial days after Tash's death.**

**Illi had always been a slight thing, but deceptively strong. The grey tunic and leggings she wore hung from her small starved frame. She had wrapped herself in her deep forest green robe. Max smiled remembering when she had been presented with the garb of their Tribes Hunters.**

**Calder, the leader of the Tribes Pack, had seen her ready to receive the rank, even Dowden, their Mother’s Captain, had been proud of her that day. She'd have to wait a little while longer for her full set of leather armour, but her place among the Tribe had been decided.**

**_She_ ** **was a hunter.**

**She had been impressively mature about the duty that came from being bestowed the honour. Especially after what had happened on the practice hunt only weeks earlier. She had just turned thirteen, young for the Tribe, but not for the** **_Mando’ade_ ** **.**

**At thirteen a** **_Mando'ade_ ** **would take their** **_Verd'goten,_ ** **if they passed their trail to prove that they had learned well to become one of their tribe's warriors they would then swear on the** **_Resol'nare_ ** **, swear to their clan, their family, their creed. Max remembered her swearing it to their Mam, her Guard and Calder in the Salle after training one evening. Stev had given her a small beskar** **_kyr'bes_ ** **, the skull of the legendary Mythosaur to mark her achievement. Stev had been tasked with teaching her from a very young age and he had always told her she had the heart of the mighty beast. Max remembered how anxious she had looked when Stev had given her the gift. She had thumbed the pendant earnestly before putting the corded necklace on and thanking Stev.**

**Illi had come back from the incident in the forest changed. The young girl that left on the hunt that day was not the young woman that had returned after having been lost in the forest for three days. Max remembered how she had suddenly become serious, even more determined than ever and** **_quiet._ ** **Quiet from Illi was what had unsettled him the most and what had led to his own curiosity nearly costing him the love of his life.**

**The green robe seemed to dwarf her now more than it had back then. She had altered the robe herself, cropping the sleeves to sit at her elbows and shortening the overall length so it hung just around her knees. Both alterations made so as not to impede the fighting style that she had developed with Stev. She may have had the build and grace of a hunter but she fought like a Warrior, a** **_Mando'ade_ ** **Warrior thanks to him.**

**Max noticed her wincing, reaching for the hood of the robe and pulling it up over her newly shaved head, shielding her eyes from the ever brightening sunlight. Something in Max's chest pulled and tightened as he looked over her. Her beautiful auburn hair was gone. It only heightened her frail looking form and it devastated Max each time he saw her this way.**

**The cuts and bruises from Soyen’s last attack were still fresh and sore across her face and body. Her pale skin mottled with red, yellow and purple from where she had been struck and bruised. The wash of colours mixed with the already silvery pink of previous scars scattered across her form.**

**Her neck and wrists were raw still with burns from the electroshock collar and binders that had been used against her. They shimmered in the rising daylight from the thin layer of Bacta gel that had been applied during the night.**

**A deep gash trailed over her left eyebrow, dividing it in two, and continued down the side of her eye from where Soyen (Max had eventually discovered) had split the skin with both his fist and the stone floor of the tomb. As the swelling had eased Tomlin had thankfully been able to assure her the sight would return to normal, but it would take time.**

**Illi gazed over the room in front of her, re-living the past she remembered of that space. The scars of the attack that has caused all of this were still visible on the room. She found the space, the memory and the light all too much. She curled her arms around herself wishing for the security of the small dark space of the tombs. Down there she was hidden, out of sight and out of mind of those that would try to attack them again.**

**Max couldn't help but feel some form of relief even as he looked at her in the condition she was in. In two short days she had grown so strong and her** **_glow_ ** **was beginning to come back. She didn't really remember what had happened or how she had managed to cling on to life. All she could remember was feeling the presence of Ben. She had tried to search for him, several times since coming back round, but had found nothing, just a blank empty space where he had once been.**

**Max lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch and recoiled away from him. She gasped, a look of fear crossed her eyes. For a split second she saw a flash of Soyen standing beside her, she felt a chill wash through her.**

“Illi?  _ Ner vod, udesiir.” _

_ sister, take it easy. _

**Max had taken to speaking to her in their mother's native Mando'a, a language they had both learned from her as children. He found that it settled Illi quickly and brought her back to** **_him_ ** **. He forgot that unlike Tomlin and he, she wasn't receptive to scents in the same way they had been all their lives. She was unaware that the rooms smelt safe and secure now that Tomlin and Max were together again. Their scent over her, protecting her, reclaiming guardianship over her.**

“Max- I’m… I’m sorry, I was…”

“It's ok,  _ you _ have nothing to be sorry for.”  **He smiled warmly carefully wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “** What are you doing out of bed so early? It's freezing!”  **He pulled her closer to him, nestling her back against his unarmoured chest. He draped his arms over her, shrouding her like a human blanket.**

**Illi let herself be cradled by his hold. It had been so long since she had felt her brothers embrace. His tall muscular form easily encompassed her own. She took a deep breath and shivered at the sensation. Forcing her body to understand this wasn’t her abuser or her attacker but her brother. Her rescuer. She reached up and began to stroke one of his arms in a soft repetitive motion, her breathing becoming shallow and strained.**

“I tried to save them Max, there just wasn’t enough time.” 

**Illi’s voice cracked as she spoke. Max lessened his hold looking down on his little sister. He could feel her trembling against him.**

_ “Them _ ?”

**Confusion filled his voice. Illi continued to stare into the room, her gaze fixed on the point that she had been staring at before he had found her. The spot where she had tried to save their lives.**

“He loved her Max, of that I am certain.” 

**He felt her begin to shudder in his hold. He felt the splash of her warm tears hit the backs of his arms.**

“Mam was pregnant. Max… It’s  _ my _ fault…  _ My _ fault we lost another-”

**Max couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had spoken to his Mother many times while he had been on Mandalore but she had never mentioned that she was carrying again, not then, not before the attack? A look of disdain came over his face, his voice stern. Soyen was the one at fault not her. How could she think that of herself? Soyen was the Alpha,** **_he_ ** **had let his mate and pup die. Soyen was the one that had inflicted terror and pain upon Illi and Tomlin. This was** **_not_ ** **her doing. This was** **_not_ ** **her fault.**

“Illi, what he did to  _ you _ , to Tomlin, to  _ them-” _

**Illi pulled away from him. Frustrated that they were having the same conversation again. How many more times. She did agree with any of what Soyen had done to her or Tomlin. But she had clung to a sort of bleak understanding of why he had acted in the way he had.**

_“What_ he did is because of _what_ _I_ _am_ Max! He did _what_ he did out of his sorrow and heartache for _them_ Max, and his fear of **_me_**! I know it wasn't right, but he wasn't in his right mind! The man he became Max, that wasn't _our_ Pa, that wasn't the man _I_ loved-” 

**Illi crumpled to the floor and so too did her resolve. The thought of losing their sibling, losing a child, an innocent in all of this mess! The tears fell and her breath stalled. She wrapped her arms around herself again feeling her very being implode at the loss of life; life she could have saved, should have saved.**

“Love can be as  _ cruel  _ as it is beautiful Max.”

**The weight and pressure of life and death overwhelmed her very soul. Max rushed to her side and bundled her up in his arms. His eyes glassy with his own welling tears for what he saw before him. The blame she put on herself for actions that were not hers or her doing.**

**Gone was the** **_thorn-in-his-side_ ** **that had been his younger sister. The constant incessant** **_know-it-all_ ** **, the reckless and unpredictable live wire that she had been when they were younger. Now all that was left was a shell with eyes that burned and smouldered with a wrath for the needless loss of life. He rocked her and cradled her there on the floor until he felt her settle.**

“Illi?”  **He waited for her to look at him.** “Illi I need to get you out of here, off Moth-Tar, away-”

**Illi feebly protested, her voice all but lost in the draw of her stilted breathing.**

“Max no! It's not safe. Something is looming, growing… I can feel it…” 

“Then clearly I  _ need _ to get off Moth-Tar-”

_ “But what about Moth-Tar Max! _ You can’t leave them, not now!”

**Illi pushed Max away from her, drawing herself out of his embrace to look him in the eyes. He didn't like that look. That was the look of a plan being formulated, one that she wouldn't back down from. It was the same look he got from Korkie whenever he had challenged him over his security detail. He watched her nod, as though reasoning with herself. No. No this wasn’t good at all!**

“You need to tell them I'm dead.”

**Max scoffed at her.** “ _ What? _ What are you talking about-”

**Illi looked at him deadly serious. Her chest still heaved but her eyes held a steel in them that he remembered from when they used to spar together. The steel that said he would be flat on his ass if he didn’t watch out. Sheer determination radiated from her frail form.**

_“Tell them_ _I'm dead.”_ **Her words were pointed and stern.**

**Max in his confusion and frustration couldn’t help but raise his voice at the utter nonsense she had just said,** “ _ WHAT are you going on about!” _

**Illi straightened herself. Her chin lifted in defiance and her eyes fixed on her prey in the killer stare she possessed. Rechie would be proud of that stare he thought to himself. Max leaned back from her, she had never looked more like Satine in that moment to him. The same confidence, same defiant eyes looked back at him. He shivered slightly.**

**Illi knew this plan was the best shot they had and she wasn’t backing down. Illi didn’t know how to back down. Stev had taught her that and he had proved it to her with his own life.** “Tell them I'm dead. Tell them that I was too weak-”

“Don't be ridiculous Illi!”  **Max huffed at her hair brain idea.** “And what about Korkie?”

**Illi didn’t falter or stumble, her twin would go along with this, she was certain of that. “** Tell them he got away from you, fled into the forest or something!”  **She hit his arm with a huff, details could wait till later.** “Max, it's the only way that  _ we'll _ be safe. I've spent years thinking about the attack Max. Someone knew about me, what and who I was. Someone knew I was here to have been able to tell The Death Watch where to find me!”

**Max lifted his brows.** “ _ We’ll be safe?” _

**Illi held firm, something's needed to be kept a secret but not this, not when it meant keeping people safe.** “Korkie told me about what happened on Mandalore.”  **Max rolled his eyes. These two** **_ade_ ** **were going to kill him through stress alone!** “He told me how it was overthrown, that Bo-Katan came back! Max, Korkie is in as much danger, if not more than me. Death Watch knows of him as Satine’s kin, as a Kryze.”  **Illi reached up and cradled his cheek in her palm.** “Tell Joran I'm dead. Let him see me if you must.  _ Ba'buir _ can put me under for the ceremony of passage to the ancestors. The less people know, the less likely it is to leek and if it does we know it can only have been from a handful of people.” 

**Max shook his head in disbelief.** “Illi, Illi this is insane-”

**With both her hands Illi grabbed a hold of his head firmly, his eyes widened at her sudden outburst, this he had not missed.**

_“Max'oss Danlar! You need to listen! You_ could rebuild Moth-Tar with Tomlin. Take the seat at the Gathering! Take Tomlin as the Mam of Tribes.” **She sighed and lessened her grip ever so slightly.** “I can help you, we can _all_ help you. But while the threat remains there could still be an attack here? I'm not willing to lose anyone else, not because of me, and most certainly not _our_ _Mand'alor_.” 

**Searching her face. He wondered where the** **_vod’ika_ ** **he had left just five years ago had gone. Her eyes held in them so much more than they should for someone of only eighteen.**

**Yet here she was giving him, a Commanding Officer of the Royal Guard of Mandalore and now soon to be Alpha of Moth-Tar, orders on what to do.** **_What was new_ ** **he thought to himself. Between Illi and Tomlin he had learnt the hard way of what happened when he didn't listen to them.**

**He sighed and wrapped his arms around her once again, pulling her into his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. He smiled as he could smell his mates scent on her and it soothed his soul.**

“When did you get so wise,  _ vod’ika?”  _ **He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.**

“I’ve  _ always _ had the brain  _ di'kut!” _

**He chuckled again,** “Tomlin would agree with you.”

**They both sniggered fondly at the now gentle gibes, something they had been much more brutal with when they were younger. He ruffled her hood with his hand, gently helped her up off the floor and guided her back to the bedroom.**

**Tomlin had appeared with firstmeal and hot drinks for them all. Korkie was now sitting on the end of the bed still clutching one of blankets around himself as he stretched out with a yawn having just woken. The smell of food always managed to rouse him, even from the deepest of sleeps.**

**Tomlin smiled softly at his mate and his pup as they entered the bedroom. Illi padded straight over to Tomlin and gave him her usual hug. Something Tomlin was growing ever more fond of. He lightly ran his palms over her head and wiped away the tracks her tears had made. His Omega instinct firmly set in to nurture and protect, especially now he felt safe to do so with the security of** **_his_ ** **Alpha now home.**

**Illi climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up over her. Tomlin sat close beside her, nestling her into his side. He pulled her close while she slowly nibbled on the porridge he had brought for them all. Illi’s body, still adjusting to eating once again.**

**Max stood at the end of the bed and smiled. His heart swelled as the two lives he cared about the most, his husband and his** **_sister_ ** **now very much** **_their_ ** **pup, as far as Tomlin was concerned, sat huddled together in relative calm. Max ruffled Korkie’s hair and got an all too familiar side glance of affectionate disgruntlement thrown at him. Max being Max grinned grabbed Korkie in a soft head lock and did it again making sure to truly ruffle up the fine mane of hair he so often preened over.**

**Max fell onto the bed with a chuckle at the sleepy protests from Korkie. He would allow himself this moment of peace with them all before the inevitable storm of responsibility came and swept him away.**

**Max still wasn’t sure about Illi’s idea. He was a leader of soldiers and warriors not of** **_people_ ** **. He didn’t want to lead Moth-Tar, that’s why he had left for Mandalore in the first place.**

**His gaze flittered between Illi and Korkie, now nestled on her other side tucking into his own bowl of porridge. He had just as much need to protect them both. He was certain Korkie would go along with whatever plan Illi came up with. Another soul fallen to her charms. There was no way that boy was being parted from his living kin, not now, not after everything that had happened.**

**Max sighed as his mothers Oath rattled at his conscience.** **_This_ ** **was not going to be easy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. 
> 
> If anyone would like to come and say Hi on [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fwakes31) please do 
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> **Mando’a**
> 
> Jag Be Ge'tal - The red man
> 
> [Verd'goten](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Verd'goten) \- The traditional rite of passage in Mandalorian culture. When a child becomes and adult warrior
> 
> [Resol'nare](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Resol%27nare) \- Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life. Anyone who wished to be considered Mandalorian, (Education, Armor, Self-defense, Tribe/Clan, Language and come to the aid of the leader) were to abide by these guidelines and live these actions daily.
> 
> Ba'Buir - Grandparent
> 
> Kyr'bes - skull, especially mythosaur skull
> 
> Mando'ade - Mandalorians (pl) - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
> Mand'alor - Sole ruler
> 
> Vod’ika - little sister/brother
> 
> Di'kut - idiot
> 
>   
>  **Sound track**
> 
> [ **_Her breath was short and panicked as she tried to calm herself of the overbearing swell of terror she felt rising within her._ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFU7nRe7C0A&list=PLd5Lhx-Q236RH1UDXsNu3MENehw0jAObB&index=2)


	10. Bregg’dor - BBY 19 and 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little more light hearted than the rest so far. There are also a couple of folk you might know coming out to play in this chapter, and the introduction of a little droid friend I created. 
> 
> Big thanks goes to the Obtine discord once again for help out with timeline questions! - Thank you you Jess'ika! 
> 
> And an added thank you also goes out to **[Ironhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi) **\- your sandcastles and pudding cups make me smile endlessly! _**(The idea of a pudding cup, as reference, came from one of her great works[They Don’t Care About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130340/chapters/68924409) which also follows the darling boy that is Cal Kestis) **_

**_BBY 19 (3 weeks after Illi was found)_ **

**When Illi had first broached the idea of going back into the tombs Max and Korkie thought she was mad! Neither of them could make sense of her wanting to go back to the place where she had essentially been imprisoned and tortured.**

**Tomlin had still been confined in his own rooms at the time when she** **_announced_ ** **her plans. He was coming to the end of his first real heat and he had been outright incensed when Max had told him! He knew better than any of them what had gone on down there and what she had gone through. Max half wondered if Illi had waited until Tomlin was otherwise disposed and unable to do anything about it before revealing her intentions. She could be a sly and cunning piece of work when she wanted to be.**

**Illi was Illi. What she said, she did.** **_Can't_ ** **and** **_Couldn't_ ** **were words that had never worked well around Illi. Low and behold anyone used either one around her, even when she was little! She would do whatever** _it_ **was, regardless of whether she actually wanted to do** _it_ **or not, just to be spiteful. Soyen had always seen it as endearing. Stev her mentor, the one always chasing her, did not! She was a ball of chaos with an adorable smile. Max had always known this. He had been on the receiving end of his own ‘you can’t hit me’ on one too many occasions. Max knew what she was like but Korkie? Well it had been quite an eye opening experience for him and Max had rather enjoyed seeing someone else attempt to grapple with her bedlam.**

**Illi was Illi, and so she had marched off. Clad in her deep green robe and armoured leathers of the Tribes Hunters, and headed for the Chapel and Catacombs.**

**Max had seen her from their Mother's Salle. She had stopped and picked a handful of the white flowers from the entrance before heading down the passage with a rather disgruntled looking Korkie in tow.**

**Max had followed reluctantly, but when Tomlin had found out she had made her move he had been ordered to bring her back and Max knew better than to upset his husband, especially whilst in the midst of a heat.**

**As he knew they would have been, the flowers Illi had picked had been left by the Grace of Innocence effigy. He knew however, that wasn’t where she had gone. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He cursed to himself.** **_Just had to be down there didn't it!_ ** **He muttered to himself. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He could do this, he wasn't sixteen anymore. “** Nothing's down there, just the twins,” **he said and hoped to himself. With another sigh and an affirming shake of his fists, he picked up a candle and headed off after them.**

**Illi had headed down the oldest of all the tombs and the one he had feared the most. The tome of The Versed and the Wise.**

**Max caught up with the twins as they came to what looked like a dead end, until Illi suddenly moved a huge slab of rock out of the way without even touching it. His sister's abilities had always bewildered him, he knew she could move stuff but** **_since when had she been able to do that!_ ** **Max gapped at her, confusion over his face, as the space opened out into a whole new network of tunnels.**

“ 'Bout time _vod_! What did Tomlin threaten you with this time?”

**Max went to open his mouth but Illi turned and sniggered not waiting for an answer. Instead she grabbed a hold of Korkie's hand and dragged him along after her. Max felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and prickle, but not out of fear. No, this was the same sensation, the same scent as the forest. He closed his eyes and felt the faint touch of the crisp fresh winter breeze shift around him. The damp essence of the forest floor mixed with the fragrance of newly fallen snow. It enveloped him, settled him.**

**Illi led them down through the system of tunnels, passing junctions, passages and chambers until they came to a small arched doorway. Illi scrambled around feeling for a switch on the wall by the entrance to the room. Suddenly a warm light appeared illuminating the space. It was a jumble of, well, stuff!**

**To the left of the entrance there were stacks of old books piled high. Bits and pieces of old tech had been stripped to their base components and were strewn around in small boxes that were stacked atop of each other, nearly touching the ceiling of the small room. On the right was a large wooden workbench set up against the wall, covered in what looked like communications kit and electrical gear. A couple of tall stools laid nearby, having looked like they had been knocked or fallen over at some point.**

**Max stepped into the room looking around puzzled, even more so when he saw a pile of blankets and pillows in what looked like a makeshift nest, similar to what Tomlin would be curled up in now as he wrestled with the end of his heat. It was nestled into a large alcove in the wall opposite the entrance to the room.**

**Max was stunned. Utterly confused from what he had just seen her do and now from what he was looking at! He had no idea how any of this stuff was even down here. In fact,** **_How had she got all of this stuff down here!_ **

_“Illi_ ! _What in actual kriffing sith hells is - is - THIS_!?”

**Illi ignored him and headed straight over to the workbench picking up the two stools and setting them upright. There was something she needed to find.**

**Korkie looked around impressed that something like this was hidden away in what he had presumed should have been the tombs of the dead! He thumbed his way through some of the books, recognising the ones titled in Mando’a. “** Illi, where are we?” **He asked, in a much softer manner than Max had just done.**

**Illi continued to rummage around on the workbench, flicking switches and buttons turning various bits of kit and equipment on as if this was the most normal thing she could possibly be doing.**

“It’s my den, I suppose? I started setting this place up a couple of weeks after the thing in the forest.” **Still rummaging and not lifting her gaze she struggled with something that was stuck under the workbench.** “I needed a space that I could work in without _di’kute_ interrupting me.” 

**She eventually emerged with a very old and battered looking leather rucksack which she placed on top of the wooden workbench.**

“This is where I came to learn and to practice mostly. When I figured out _what_ and _who_ I was.” **She continued to rummage in the bag, eventually tipping it's contents onto the workbench.** “The tunnels go on for miles. They eventually lead out into the forest. These aren't actually tomes, they're more like a collection of hideouts, bunkers perhaps. I think they must have been put here by the Rownarth. It's the perfect place to keep secrets.” 

**Her hand stopped as it came across one of her most treasured possessions, the pendent Stev had given her. She collected it in her hand and squeezed it tight. The points of the Mythasours horns sharp against her soft palm. She whispered the prayer of the fallen to herself, honouring her mentor and Protector.**

**She placed the pendant on, tucking it under her layers and went back to sorting through the contents of the bag, pushing past a wooden box and a rather tatty looking brown bear, retrieved a small metallic spherical dome, no bigger than the palm of her hand. It didn't look like much at all.**

“Ah-ha! There you are!I knew you'd hide in here.” 

**She stroked her free hand over the smooth silvery dome before clutching it in her hand as she searched around and found a small portable charging unit. Hoping it still had some juice, she hooked them up together. She set the small dome on the workbench, pushing the other contents of the bag aside as it started to make a faint whirring sound.**

**A series of clicks and beeps emanated from the small object. Illi perched on one of the stools as Korkie, curiously sidled on over to see what was going on.**

**A small antenna was the first thing that came to life, next followed by a pair of what looked like eyes. They fluttered open, popping out from the little dome's smooth surface. They glowed a faint amber and started to flicker. The right eye looked slightly bigger than the right. It gave the little object a look of either puzzlement or wariness.**

**Illi smiled widely as her little friend started to come round. Slowly but surely the dome swivelled on the bench as though looking from Illi to Korkie and back again. With a final little buzzing sound the dome began to slowly lift up off itself revealing a small cylindrical body underneath the dome. A tiny holoprojector was embedded into its chest along with a slot that looked like it would fit a small holodisc. Two tiny grasping arms uncurled stiffly out of place and flexed as the amber eyes blinked and then stilled, as thought checking its functions and programs were still operational.**

“Hi there little buddy! Miss me?!” 

**Illi cooed with such affection Korkie couldn't help but be enamoured by the scene. She looked up at Korkie, the sparkle in her eyes made him smile from ear to ear. This was the Illi he remembered. The Illi that had always had a plan. The Illi that knew where all the best snacks were hidden in the place. The Illi that would steal your heart and lead you away into bliss with her infectious smile if you let her.**

“Boys, I want you to meet Titch.She's how I was able to stay in touch with Ben and yourself Korkie.”

**Korkie looked over the little droid.** “Hello there, Titch.” **The little droid chirruped back its own version of hello. Korkie chuckled affectionately as he bent down to take an even closer look at this fascinating little thing.**

**Something just beyond Titch caught Korkie's eye. It was an old book, one he distinctively recognised. It was the very book both he and Illi had learnt** **_Dadita_ ** **from. He smiled as he remembered finding a similar copy in the Sundair Palace library and pilfering it for himself. He didn't think anyone would have minded or noticed for that matter. It was after all for his studies.**

**The little droid continued to buzz and whir, beep and cheep while Illi looked around for something else.** “I know Titch that’s what I’m looking for now!” **The droid beeped again. Somehow the little thing sounded like it was back-chatting her.** “I _know_ Titch! And once I’ve found the oil I’ll take a look okay? Geez! I don't even get a _'hello'_ just demands!” **The little droid trilled with an accusing tone. Illi gritted her teeth and huffed.** “Oh I'm sorry that your service records are out of date Titch, but I was a little _preoccupied_ !” **Illi side eyed her little friend,** “I can turn you back off you know!”

**The little droid genuinely muttered and mumbled to itself. Korkie couldn't help but smirk. To a point where he had to hide the ever growing amusement on his face behind the book he was now holding. Somehow this teeny little droid had the same sass and attitude as his sister. He looked at the little thing, watching as it tried to open and close its tiny grabby little** **_hands_ ** **. He couldn't ignore the fact that it was an exceptionally cute little thing for what essentially looked like an upturned pudding cup with eyes and teeny pincer like arms. It made the droid's demeanor all the more amusing.**

**Without really thinking, Korkie flicked the pages of the book he had taken a hold of through his thumb and forefinger. It was a gentle and soothing motion that brought back feelings of comfort and warmth. Like when his mother would scoop him up into her lap before telling him a story about the Stars and who lived among them or the tail of the Jedi and his Princess off on some adventure.**

**Korkie watched Illi as she busied herself with her search for machine oil.**

“I take it that from _his_ reaction,” **He looked in Max’s direction** , “this place was kept a secret? Was it because of Soyen?”

**Illi looked up from her little friend now happily charging on the bench and flexing her rather less stiff limbs after a touch of machine oil had been dabbed on them. Illi pursed her lips and grimaced at Korkie, trying to stop herself from laughing. Laughing was not the reaction he had been expecting.**

“No it was to stop _him_ from finding it.”

**She slung her thumb back in the direction of Max. Both turned to look at the man standing in the middle of the room, hands on hips still in complete utter disbelief until he turned and scowled at her.**

“Me? What about _me_? What are you talking about?”

**Illi tried desperately hard not to laugh before sighing.**

“You’d been on at me for weeks about what had gone on in the forest! You were insufferable Max! But when you _all_ came _snooping_ -” 

**Korkie scoffed. His ex personal guard being accused of snooping, that was rich after all the times he'd had ago at him for it! At that Illi couldn’t contain herself any longer. She looked at Korkie, a wicked glint in her eye and an even more impish smile spread across her face than ever. She elbowed her twin affectionately.**

“I decided I could have a bit of fun, show off to _Buir_ , show him what I’d figured out from the books I’d found.” **Illi’s demeanor suddenly changed to something very sombre as she started to see the look of horrified realisation fall on Max’s face.** “I never meant for that to happen to Tomlin. You _know_ I would never have done anything like that intentionally. _That_ I am sorry for.”

**Max stood there feeling like he was sixteen all over again. He had never been so scared that day, he had thought he was going to lose the love of his life. The realisation started to sink in that over a month of nightmares, in the cadets barracks on Mandalore had all been down to her trying to keep** **_this place_ ** **under wraps.**

“T-That - that was _you_?!”

**He stuttered over his words. He didn't know what to think. That day fear had shown its true face to him; a life without love. That day had become the moment that he knew fear like that would never take him again. His driving force would be to protect all dear to him** **_however_ ** **he could.**

**Korkie looked between the pair, suddenly confused himself. He nudged his sister.**

_“What_ was you Illi?”

**Illi looked sheepishly at Max and winced as she turned and looked at Korkie,**

“The Bregg’dor…” 

  
  


**_… BBY 24 - past_ **

  
  


“She's up to something I'm _sure_ of it!” 

“Max, I don't sense anything. I-, I don’t even sense _her_?” 

**Max, Tomlin and Anakin had stalked his sister as far as the entrance to the Chapel.**

**Max had never been down into the Chapel or any of the Catacombs alone without his Mam or Pa. They had been warned that this was a sacred place and not a playground so why had he seen his sister go down into them?**

**Max, ever the ‘wannabe hero', pushed through his own fear to impress his sweetheart Tomlin, and his friend the young Jedi Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. He sure as hell wasn’t going to be bested and embarrassed on his sixteenth birthday in front of a Jedi. Especially as his sister was his junior, regardless of the fact she had recently been made an initiate Hunter of the Pack. He was the brave one, and he would prove it!**

**They creeped down the declining passage that opened out into the Chapel. Anakin and Tomlin looked around both in awe at the vastness of the space and the grand scale of the statues, all with their heads bowed in everlasting prayer. The Chapel was reserved for the ruling or Royal family, very rarely did the aides accompany them down there. Tomlin was enthralled at the imagery and artwork on every surface of the Chapel. He recognised each of the massive effigies. Who they were and what they represented to the Tribes ancient past.**

**Max noticed that one of the candles was missing at the far side of the first entrance, the oldest of all the tombs; The Tome of the Versed and the Wise.**

_“There_ ! That’s where she's gone!” 

**Tomlin’s voice whined with frustration.** “Max why are we doing this?” **He clung to Max’s arm as he gazed at the domed ceiling in the hope he could stop them from going any further. It didn't. Instead Max mistook Tomlin’s reach for him as encouragement to shield him. Max liked being the Protector, the Warrior. It eased his own fear when he knew he could protect what he loved and that was Tomlin. Tomlin huffed at Max and before he could say anything else Anakin turned and smirked at them both, a keen glint in his eye as he ignited his lightsaber.**

“Guess we head down there then.” 

**Tomlin rolled his eyes at Max and Anakin** **_playing_ ** **at being the hero's. Tomlin sighed to himself as he was dragged along behind Max. The three boys started to head down the passage and into the tome itself. They had not gone far before they came across small doorways leading to the burial chambers of the ancient ancestors of Moth-Tar, back when the Rownarth line ruled.**

**Anakin's saber cast long shadows down what seemed to be a never ending passage. The light of the blade cast a cool blue hue on the stone and the earth of the tunnels. The flicker of it teased the shadows, making them think they had seen things move.**

**Max could feel Tomlin suddenly begin to tremble against him. He reached down and grabbed a hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. He would protect him at all costs.**

**Anakin suddenly stopped dead, his breath catching in his chest. He could feel something, something big! He didn’t have time to say or do anything before he was pushed aside, hitting the ground hard, knocking his lightsaber from his hand.**

**A deep and thunderous growl echoed around them. Tomlin whispered in awe,**

_“Bregg’dor!”_

**Max looked at Tomlin. The light from the Chapel crawled over them now as the lightsaber had been extinguished. A strange terrified smile spread across Tomlin’s face as he had frozen in place. Max yelled at Anakin to run. He grabbed a hold of Tomlin and ran them out of there as fast as he could with Anakin in hot pursuit behind them.**

**Using the force, Anakin called his saber to his hand, swiping it around in front of him convinced there was something there. The boy’s ran out into the vastness of the Chapel and carried on straight up through and out and into the courtyard.**

**Their chests heaved in pain as they tried to breath. All three looked a sickly shade as sweat beaded on their faces. Anakin shut his saber off putting it back on his belt. “** W-What - what _was_ That!” **Pointing back towards the Chapel, aching to get the words out.**

**Tomlin had crumpled to the floor and was bent over double gasping trying to ease his breathing as though a sudden illness had come over him. Max stood by him, trying to sooth him tenderly running his hand over his back. Max looked at Anakin confused and scared,**

_“It_ sounded like a Bregg’dor - it's an ancient creature - from deep within the forest. There’s no way _THAT_ or _ANYTHING_ should be down there!”

**Anakin suddenly felt his Master’s presence pull on their bond before he heard him speak. He stood up sharply and faced him, his chest still heaving.**

“Is everything alright Anakin?”

**Obi-Wan spoke in an even knowing tone, Anakin was sure he could see the faint pull of a grin at the corner of his Master's mouth.**

“Y-Yes Master. We, we were-”

**The sudden sound of laughter silenced him. Illi came running into the courtyard looking exceptionally pleased with herself. She stopped when she saw her brother and his friend hunched over not laughing with her. Her light heart suddenly filled with terror. She had wanted to scare them yes, but this. This wasn't funny. She could feel the fear and apprehension growing around Tomlin as he was gasping for air. She could feel his struggle and his torment.**

**Max shouted out in distress as Tomlin collapsed further towards the ground. Max was able to catch him before he hit his head on the cobblestones of the courtyard, taking his full weight with ease in his arms. Illi knelt down opposite her brother. Max was shaking, helpless to care for his love.**

**Obi-Wan walked over to the three teens huddled together, ready to intervene when he felt the surge.**

**Illi was pulsing through the force. He looked over at Anakin. He could see by the look on his face he had felt it too.**

**As Obi-Wan drew closer he noticed Illi had taken a hold of one of Tomlin's hands and was gently tracing her thumb around his palm. She was whispering something to herself, her eyes fixed solidly on Tomlin. Obi-Wan watched in amazement as she matched his breathing and began to take control of it, settling him. Obi-wan could feel the young teen lesson in his struggle to breathe, as gradually he fell back into the rhythm calmly, naturally.**

**Tomlin slowly opened his eyes to see a terrified Max looking back down at him. Tomlin smiled and looked over to Illi. He pulled her closer to him with the hand she was holding.**

“Thank you, Illiyana for your light.” **He squeezed her hand,** “See, we have nothing to fear from the _Souls_.” 

**Illi quickly let go of his hand, wide eyed and flustered. How did he know about that! The only people she had told about the** **_Souls_ ** **and what she had heard in the Forest was her Mam and Ben. She jumped up and stood out of the way.**

**Max fiercely grabbed onto Tomlin and wrapped him in his hold, suddenly realising that the thought of losing Tomlin terrified him. Max held his love close, letting him know he was safe now.**

**Obi-Wan helped the two boys up off the floor and started to steadily walk them back into the main Palace grounds, casting a knowing look towards Illi and Anakin to follow him.**

**Anakin looked down at Illi who looked a little unsteady to say the least.**

“What just happened?” **He asked gently.**

**She dared to look up at him. He could see her eyes were glazed with tears and her bottom lip trembled.**

“I didn't mean for it to go that far. I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.” **Illi quickly looked back towards Tomlin and whispered,** “I'm sorry.” 

**Anakin stood in disbelief as everything suddenly slotted together in his mind. He realised everything that had just happened was her. The** **_creature_ ** **in the tunnel, the** **_pulse_ ** **in the force just now - it had all** **_her!_ **

**He had never really spent that much time with Illi, he had always been ushered off with Max and his friends. If she was force sensitive, and that strong in the force, then why had she never been brought back to the temple when they had come here the first time? When she was much younger at that! This only opened up more questions in his mind.**

**Anakin gently focused on Illi, playfully nudging her presence with his own force signature. She smiled weakly back at him. She had felt him and she knew what it was. It slowly started to make more sense.** **_She_ ** **must have been what his Master had originally sensed all those years ago when they** **_happened_ ** **upon Moth-Tar.**

**He smiled with a wicked glint in his eye.** “That was quite a stunt you pulled back there.” **He held out his hand, she hesitated at first but eventually eased her own into his.**

“You know, you had us all going back there. Even me.” 

**Anakin lent down and whispered in her ear,**

“I promise I won't tell.” 

**She shyly smiled back at him. As they walked on behind Obi-Wan and the boys, Anakin couldn't help but notice there was a familiar feel to Illi's presence. She felt warm, settling and safe.**

**As they approached the Palace gardens he could see Obi-Wan had found a place for Max and Tomlin to sit amongst the decorated tables ready for the start of Max's birthday celebrations. He noticed the flurry of movement as one of the palace aides had scuttled back inside to get whatever had been asked for by his Master.**

**Illi stopped dead, it startled Anakin slightly out of the calm he had found since taking hold of her hand. He felt a tug on his arm and he looked down at her. She spoke quietly,**

“Anakin, does B-” 

**Before she could say another word both Anakin and Illi felt something slam against them, it didn't hurt, it just shocked them. They looked dazed at each other wondering which one of them had caused it.**

**Illi looked up into Anakin's shining blue eyes, her own dim and glazed. He bent down towards her, she looked suddenly vacant and her body had stiffened. Her eyes unblinking wouldn't leave him. Her lips barely moved but a deeper, somehow older voice came from within her,**

_“You were, are, and still will be loved, Anakin. Your Angel will always love you.”_

**Anakin frowned at her, dumbfounded. What did she mean and why had she sounded so different? And what Angel? He didn’t know of any Angel's? His mind scrambled trying to make some sense of what she had just said.**

**The soft sound of Obi-Wan's voice brought them both back around from their shared moment. Gently Obi-Wan placed his hand on Illi's shoulder,**

_“Nau’ika_? Tomlin will be fine. He’s just a little shaken is all.” 

**He gave her shoulder a little squeeze as he leaned over to be at eye level with her, knowing she hadn't heard him. He had seen this happen to her before. He gently touched her mind with the force.**

“Young one. I would like to speak with Anakin now please.” 

**Anakin furrowed his brow, still confused at what had just happened, and why was his Master essentially using a variant of the mind trick on a kid!? He looked at Obi-Wan, concerned and wondered if he had ever done that to him in the past? He has eased so effortlessly it was hard to decipher what had actually just happenend.**

**Illi slowly let go of Anakin's hand, having never taken her eyes off him the whole time. She blinked as though coming out of a trance. Her eyes glistened once more as she smiled at them both, before making her way over to her brother and Tomlin not saying another word.**

**Anakin waited until she was out of earshot. Obi-Wan kept his back to Illi and the boys, holding his Padawan’s gaze expecting what was to follow. Anakin frantically whispered to his Master.**

“Em _what was that_?”

**Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan, an air of calm washed over his features.** “What was what?”

**Anakin scowled at his Master.** “Force suggestion - _on a kid_!”

**Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at his young apprentice.** “Come now Anakin. We both know it was nothing as aggressive as that. If anything it was a suggestion of presence, of grounding for her to come back to.” 

**Anakin stopped himself from his next accusation. When he thought of it like that, then yes. What his Master had done was to offer her something to cling on to, to bring her back from her vision of sorts. Anakin looked over at Illi and then back to his Master.** “She - she - I thought that _feeling_ was just this place, but it’s her isn’t it?”

**Obi-Wan slowly lifted his hand, urging calm from his Padawan.** “I know Anakin, and I know what you're thinking, but her parents didn’t want her to be taken in by the Order.” 

**Anakin looked again at Illi, confused.** “But - but being a Jedi. The honour! Master, the force - now I see it - it’s like the light of, of well a star! And that’s without training!” **Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's agitation growing. He knew his Padawan would have more questions and would eventually demand answers. Anakin looked back at his Master and lowered his voice even further.** “Master she's strong, she just had some sort of _vision-”_

**Obi-Wan now rested both his hand on Anakin’s shoulders. He sent a warming, settling and comforting flow of understanding, acceptance and sorrow down their shared bond.**

“We have to ultimately respect the wishes of the family Padawan.” **A sadness seeped into his voice.** “She was born to a different life, one where her _family_ has a place for her among their people and we must accept and respect that. Not all are destined for a life in the Order. Not all are destined to be Jedi.” 

**Obi-Wan took a breath and turned and looked at where Illi was now sitting, with her** **_family_** **. She was blissfully unaware that of all those around her in the gardens, only one shared blood with her. He sighed as a thought creeped into his mind pulling at a hidden heartache deep within. He looked at Anakin, the boy he had taken in, had raised and protected when no-one else would.**

**He locked his gentle and sad eyes with those of his Padawan's.** “For her sake Anakin, nothing more on the matter. _Please_ ?” **Obi-Wan waited for a nod of acknowledgement from his apprentice which was reluctantly given. Obi-Wan managed a smile at his young apprentice before a small chuckled resonated in his chest.**

“Besides _young one_ , best for us all that word didn't get round that a thirteen year old got the upper hand on a _Jedi Padawan_ now, don't you think?” **Obi-Wan said coyly as he quipped an eyebrow and smiled back at Anakin.** “It wouldn't be the best conversation starter at the ball this evening now would it.” 

**Anakin stood there open mouthed. Obi-Wan grinned and chuckled affectionately at him resting his hand on Anakin's back urging him to move, walking them both back towards Illi, Max and Tomlin.**

**Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he looked over at Illi, now shining as bright as ever. He sighed internally, shaking his head at the young girl that seemed to share his affinity for getting into** **_trouble_ ** **where there shouldn't be any in the first place.** **_Oh how Qui-Gon would have loved this particular little lifeform_ ** **he thought to himself.**

**Obi-Wan winced, only the smallest of wrinkles gathered around his eyes at the thought of what he was about to be getting himself into. A long breath left him. Tash had told him many years ago that there would come a time when ‘Ben’ would be needed for the questions she herself would never be able to answer. It seemed he had reached that day. This girl needed guidance of some kind. She needed to find a way to control her abilities.**

**He patted Anakin on the back as they came to join the three teens at one of the tables set for the festivities. Tea and sweet treats were now being consumed and enjoyed. Illi pulled on Obi-Wan’s robe, motioning him and Anakin to sit with them and join them in their impromptu tea party of sorts. They sat as Illi poured tea from the pot and Max passed down the plate of biscuits and cake. Illi placed her hand on Obi-Wan’s forearm as she passed him his tea. Their fingers glanced over each others on the warm cup. Illi smiled and Obi-Wan and he couldn’t help but mirror her. Master to Padawan, parent to offspring; the Jogan fruit really didn't fall that far from the tree after all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bregg’dor** \- is a word and creature of my own creation and more will be revealed as the story goes along.
> 
> This was again part of a mammoth chapter, and I’m hoping to get the next part out in a couple of days time. I just need my brain to settle and rest again before cracking on.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one? Do feel free to say hi here on or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fwakes31)
> 
> **Mando’a**
> 
> Vod - Brother/sister, friend
> 
> Di’kute - idiots
> 
> Buir - mother/father


	11. Hope in the Dark - BBY19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illi glared at him, glancing at the two wooden training staffs beside her. A glint in her eye, she threw one in his direction with just a flick of her finger without touching it. Two can play at button pushing she thought to herself! Max caught it with no effort, his reflexes sharp, even though his head was elsewhere. 
> 
> “Practice night tonight, right Ori’vod?” She scowled at him with pure obstinance, her voice rang with the challenge as she flexed her hand and pulled the other training staff toward her without moving from her spot. She would get her own back, just he wait and see! 
> 
> Max ignored her challenge and looked down again at the newly fixed caf pot. Tomlin would be pleased about that. He also noticed the food and tea he had brought down for Illi still hadn't been touched - again. He sighed. He did that an awful lot around Illi these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally part of the last chapter (chapter 10) but it turned into a monster, that in turn became two huge chapters - oops!
> 
> If anyone spotted the Clam gaff in chapter 10, I hope you had a good giggle. My husband and I did after he had read the chapter. He enjoyed it so much that he has spammed me for the past 24 hours with memes he has created that I have now called  [ **Clam Spam** ](https://fwakes31.tumblr.com/post/642771000340119552/its-not-even-been-24-hours-and-hes-made-more) .
> 
> The sound track inspiration kicks in the very last moments of this scene and is the first use of the force theme, hope it hits right. - link is in the end notes. 
> 
> **Thank you so so much again for reading and for sticking with me still.**
> 
> _ Heads up this is the last chapter in BBY19 - chapter 12 will see us back in the present! (I can’t wait to get 12 and 13 out!) _
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this next instalment, let me know your thoughts or if you want to say hi you can find me on  [ **Tumblr** ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fwakes31) too!
> 
> **Chapter Warnings -** for 
> 
> Dermatillomania - skin picking disorder, 
> 
> Past thoughts of suicide, and talk of physical and mental tramua.  **_The conversation around suicide was of a moment that didn’t not come to pass and was a though that Illi had wished for but did not act upon._ **

**_BBY 19 - (2 months after Illi was found)_ **

**As Max sat in Illi’s underground** **_cave_ ** **he realised now, as ever, she had been right.**

**In the couple of months she had been back in her** _ Den, _ **as she called it, he had seen the girl he once knew come back to life. The girl from their youth full of passion and attitude had started to re-emerge as her health and strength came back to her.**

**Allowing Joran and the rest of the Royal Guard (now merged with the Journeyman Protectors) to believe that she had died had kept any further attacks or interest in Moth-Tar at bay. There was enough turbulence in the galaxy already with the continuing Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatists to keep eyes from looking their way. Wild Space had always been a pretty safe part of the galaxy, too far for most to worry or even care about.**

**Max had explained in a transmission to Joran that they had been unable to save Illi in the end. Her injuries had been too great and she had passed away peacefully. He told his old mentor that Korkie and the other cadets had made off with one of the few shuttles Moth-Tar had that very same night. His guess, Korkie was heading to find Bo-Katan and the Mandalorian Resistance.**

**Max formerly stood down from his role in the Royal Guard as Commanding Officer. As the sole heir of his line and successor by combat, Moth-Tar’s survival was now in his hands to rebuild and lead as its people's new Alpha, however reluctant he was to take his Pa’s place. His final order, before stepping down, had been for the Guard to leave him and join Joran on Concord Dawn and continue their duty to Manadlore as Protectors.**

**Pen'ru, Trass and Bross did as ordered but Dor’vin and Rechie flat out refused to leave him and handed him their resignation of sorts. They knew him better than rest and if he had made a conscious decision to stay, there was more to it than he was letting on, regardless of what shit he had spun to Joran.**

**Dor’vin refused point-blank to leave her commander's side, she was stubborn like that. She did however have an ulterior motive. She wanted to explore Moth-Tar and its history and its ties to ancient Mandalore. She was fascinated by old myths and legends and this planet was dripping with them.**

**And Rechie? Well, Max had tried every which way but Rechie never believed that Illi, or Korkie for that matter, were** **_gone_ ** **. Rechie wasn't a fool. He’d seen Tomlin multiple times with food for four and not two and he still searched for medical supplies wherever he could. As far as Rechie was concerned, if Max was really going to play at being the** **_Boss_ ** **of this place then someone needed to keep up with the** **_kids_ ** **training at least.**

**That all seemed so long ago now as Max sat with his sister busying herself with Tomlin’s broken Caf pot, searching through the bits of junk she had compiled over the years. Max shivered. He himself had never liked the Catacombs. Even now, there were too many ghosts and unknowns that lived down here.**

**In the weeks Illi had gone back down into the tunnels she, Korkie and the cadets had helped him to rebuild, reorganise and fundamentally bring Moth-Tar back from the crumbling sorry state Soyen had left it in.**

**The Gathering had gone much better than expected. The acceptance of both Max and Tomlin had been overwhelming. Their** **_Ba’buir_ ** **, Ulima Lark, as head Elder, had given them her blessing, something Max believed his father never would have done. By Ulima giving her approval to the pair their union would be recognised by the Tribes and their positions as the new Alpha and Mam of Tribes would not be disputed.**

**Tomlin had taken to his role as of** **_Mam of Tribes_ ** **as though he had been doing it his entire life. The Tribes and peoples of Moth-Tar had never been more united in such a short space of time. Soyen's last few years had seen most ties and bonds lost, especially amongst the more remote Tribes. While Max rebuilt Moth-Tar's Vanguard Warriors and the Hunters Pack, Tomlin had worked to bring together the heads of the outlying Tribes. In the hope to help them realise life would be much different under this new son of Moth-Tar. One that knew of the old traditions of the Rownarth, ways of life that many of them still adhered to outside of the City walls of the Palace of Mothross.**

**It had been tricky for Tomlin these first couple of months, working his new role around his fluctuating heats as his body adjusted, but he did. His biology would not get in his way. Illi had now stopped helping to suppress them and it had been a rough ride for him so far. His body was not used to the surge in hormones and the heightened senses and urges that came along with them.**

**He had taken, like most Omegas did, to hiding himself away in his personal rooms. Constructing a nest in a safe and secure space and hunkering down there until the worst of it had passed. The only two people he would let anywhere near him during this period had been Max and Illi. Illi helped where she could but she was adamant that it should only be Max that cared for him. They needed this time to bond properly as Alpha and Omega, as mates. They had been too young to do anything before Max had been shipped off at sixteen and Illi knew they needed this time to be with each other as partners, as lovers. They needed time to just** **_be_ ** **.**

**Illi, Korkie and his fellow cadets all helped the newly anointed pair however they could from the side lines. The cadets' years at the Royal Academy of Government on Mandalore were put to very good use as was Illi’s knowledge and understanding of the Tribes. Regardless of the duties they were performing in the background, the five of them didn’t get out of studies completely. Dor’vin and Rechie made sure of that.**

**Illi had found it fascinating learning of the Pacifist ways of the New Mandalorians and how, to her, the ways of the** **_Resol’nare_ ** **had not been forgotten regardless of whether they swore on the creed or not.**

**Rechie and Dor’vin were able to enlighten them all on the old ways of the True Mandalorians and how it was only the Protectors and the Royal Guards that actually swore the Oath of the** **_Resol’nare_ ** **as the Guardians of Mandalore and its peoples. It wasn’t that a Pacifist nation would not arm or defend itself or that their culture of the past was lost. No, it was that the New Mandalorians strove to learn from their worrier past and did not want to make the same mistakes again. That didn’t mean that they lost the value or importance of education or family or even their language. They were still all important factors in how a** **_Mando’ad_ ** **grew and developed but it did not need to come from a place of war and fear.**

**Dor’vin explained that all Protectors and Royal Guards came from clans that linked directly back to True Mandalorian lines. That was their heritage, they were seen as the spiritual successors of that creed, of that particular way of life. She explained that the** **_Resol’nare_ ** **wasn't a code followed just by brutes and war hungry warriors. It wasn’t something that new clan members were forced to say or die by like in the extreme ways the Death Watch might have elevated it too. It was in fact the very fundamentals of how** **_all_ ** **Mandalorians had and did live by, even the peaceful ones.**

**It was a code for** ** _all_** **_Mando'ade._ The principles of Education and allowing their language to live. The defence of their families and themselves. The wearing of armour and answering the call of their leaders. These were the bare bones of _Mando'ade_** **life and it was about the survival of their way of life rather than the calling to war.**

**The five young minds steeped themselves in the traditions of old and learnt how the base fundamentals were still as important today and could be approached peacefully, like they had under the New Mandlorians. Even defending themselves and the wearing of armour could be done without it being seen as an act of war.**

**Rechie explained to them that they should see their** **_beskar’gam_ ** **as their protection, their inheritance, and a show of pride for the family that came before them. They shouldn't see it as purely a show of hostility but as a mark of respect of where they came from. That and of course they would stand a better chance of** **_not_ ** **dying by wearing it. Pacifist or not, they still needed protection from those that would try to cause them harm.**

**Illi had taken great pride in explaining how the six fundamentals of the** **_Resol’nare_ ** **were even still upheld among the Mothtains and that some of what the** **_Mando’ade_ ** **followed must have come from their own way of life in the very beginning. Illi explained how on Moth-Tar the importance was on ensuring traditions were passed on to the young, that they would rally behind their Tribes Alpha, and the most important thing of all was** **_family_ ** **and the protection of it. If that meant donning armour and going into battle then they would. But that should never be the first call of action, and that was where the** _Mam of Tribes_ **came in. The Mediator, the Peacekeeper. Behind every prosperous Alpha was a Mam that was honourable and loyal to the Tribes collective voice and ensured the good of all was considered first and foremost.**

**Illi was delighted to be able to share the knowledge that her own Mam, Tash Danlar, had spent most of her life on Moth-Tar pulling together and researching (Illi had remarked to Max how well their Mam and Dor’vin would have got on). Her Mam’s work was not lost or forgotten but used in the way it had been intended for; to teach. To learn from and to see that not all Mandalorians spoke with battle and warfare, even in its darkest days there were those of** **_Mandalore_ ** **that lived to thrive and protect its kin without conflict.**

**Between schooling, training, holding an advisory role to support Max** **_and_ ** **her own projects Illi never seemed to stop. There was always something to be done. To be worked on or solved. But in the last week her behaviour had started to get completely out of hand. She was becoming a struggle for** **_any_ ** **of them to be able to deal with.**

_ “...Max?  _ ...Max!” 

**He jolted with a start. He had been totally lost in himself. He hummed back at Illi, trying to focus his eyes. He had been so tired recently that any time at all resting would see him drifting and dozing right where he sat or stood. Managing Illi, Korkie, caring for his mate and trying to get Moth-Tar back up and running was really starting to take its toll on him. He came round to see Illi presenting him with a fixed caf pot. The lid and handle now back where they should be.**

“See, I told you that was all it needed. Good as new!”  **She put down the caf pot in front of him.** “So where’d you go? The  _ Souls _ finally come and get you?”  **She said jokingly.**

**As tired as he was, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to wind his** **_little_ ** **sister up again. A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips.**

“Oh, you know, just thinking about the Bregg’dor and-”

**His smirk soon turned into a full blown grin as Illi’s arms flew up and the sass turned to irritation. He suddenly didn’t feel quite so tired anymore.**

“Oh for  _ Kriffs _ sake Max!” 

_ “Language-” _

**Illi carried on regardless of the reprimand from her brother.** “Really!  _ Really! _ EVERY TIME! You need to let this stuff go  _ vod _ . We've been over this! I. Am. Sorry. About. The. Bregg'dor!” 

**Max pursed his lips trying not to laugh, again, knowing full well the reaction it would provoke in her. He had forgiven her really, but like all siblings, he liked to push and this was a particularly good button** **_to push_ ** **.**

“Max I'd been cooped up for months by then, I was still trying to figure out what the  _ kriff _ was happening to me-”

_ “Language!”  _ **Max tried to keep his voice as stern as possible and not let a laugh slip out. Once again his reprimand did not break her flow at all.**

“I was  _ bored _ Max! It was just a projection of the force caused by  _ me _ . There was nothing down there! I wasn't even down there. Ben and I were in the courtyard - Ugh! - Even Tomlin laughs about it now!”

**Illi looked at him exasperatedly.** **_Why_ ** **did he only seem to have the same two lines of conversation!** **_‘You gave me nightmares’_ ** **and** **_‘I need to get you off this planet’_ ** **She was getting beyond fed up with the monotony of it.**

**Max burst out laughing.** “Yes  _ vod'ika, he does. And this”  _ **He pointed at her in the midst of her flustered agitation,** “never gets old!” 

**Illi glared at him, glancing at the two wooden training staffs beside her. A glint in her eye, she threw one in his direction with just a flick of her finger without touching it.** **_Two can play at button pushing_ ** **she thought to herself! Max caught it with no effort, his reflexes sharp, even though his head was elsewhere.**

“Practice night tonight, right  _ Ori’vod _ ?”  **She scowled at him with pure obstinance, her voice rang with the challenge as she flexed her hand and pulled the other training staff toward her without moving from her spot. She would get her own back,** **_just he wait and see_ ** **!**

**Max ignored her challenge and looked down again at the newly fixed caf pot. Tomlin would be pleased about that. He also noticed the food and tea he had brought down for Illi still hadn't been touched -** **_again_ ** **. He sighed. He did that an awful lot around Illi these days.**

“Illi, you still haven't eaten anything. Just sit down, for five minutes.  _ Please?”  _

**Tiredness and exasperation lay heavy in his voice. Max had had the same struggle with her every night this week. He sighed to himself - again, another night trying to get her out of this damn place! He would bring her food and she would show him plans or designs she had been working on that day. Everything from ways of expanding the facilities to the tribes topside and yet more plans for underground hideouts. She had become obsessed recently about needing to develop the tunnel network in the tombs and had even drafted plans to explore looking at setting up a base on their planet's moon of Cantor.**

**Tomlin hated the fact she kept burying herself away back down in the Catacombs. He would stay up late into the night until she surfaced again and wouldn’t sleep until he knew she was back inside the Palace walls. Max loved how attentive a partner he had but Illi’s behaviour was wearing them** **_all_ ** **down.**

**Max looked from the food to Illi once again knowing Tomlin would be getting worried sitting in the Chapel waiting for them. Max’s impatience started to flare ever so slightly as his eyes kept darting back to the comm on his wrist half expecting it to beep furiously at him.**

**Tomlin had come to their practice nights each night this week, any opportunity to be with her especially since her recent erratic behaviour. Even Korkie who was more than capable of keeping up with her was finding it exhausting. It was like she couldn’t switch off. For the past week she had been taken over by an almost frantic need to prepare and** **_do_ ** **things. Tomlin had likened it to when an Omega was preparing the nest for the arrival of pups or an impending heat. It had baffled them all.**

**Practice night, and any training for that matter had been moved form the Salle in their mothers quarters into the Chapel or the Courtyard as they needed the space, especially now that Dor’vin, Rechie, Korkie and the cadets had become very much a part of his and his sisters training routine.**

**Max had had to make it clear to Tomlin that he was a spectator only. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his mate to join in, on the contrary, he knew he could handle himself. But this was** **_his_ ** **time with** **_his_ ** **sister, it was a time of normality for them both, from a time of their shared innocence as children.**

**Illi and Max had trained and sparred as children for as long they could remember. Important to both blood lines. To the Mothtains and the** **_Mando’ade_ learning to defend yourself and others that couldn’t was as important as learning to read and write. Max was a strong raging force of sheer power and strength like his childhood mentor Jelf Dowden had been. While Illi was more fluid and graceful like her tutor Stev Sedef. Her stealth and poise were more than capable of keeping pace with Max and the others regardless of her smaller size. **

**They would run drills routinely and the added presence of the others meant the opportunity for multi disciplined combat training was drilled regularly. It was Illi's favourite thing to do and Max had thought the extra sessions in the evening would have been enough to draw her out of this** **_hole_ ** **. Sadly it hadn't, and here they were, both still in her Den, having not eaten or rested. Max screwed his eyes shut trying to steady himself.**

**Illi, mindlessly began to spin the staff in her hands. Her skill with a staff and blade was beginning to surpass Max's own thanks to Dor’vin and her talent with such weapons. Rechie’s input had been to develop her tactical edge both in hand to hand combat and in assessing battle strategy as a whole. Whereas Max, he pushed her stamina, her resolve to not back down, reawakening all that Stev had instilled in her from such a young age. Max taught her control and where to maximize her own strengths and power, and above all to stay in the** **_here and now_ ** **in the swell of combat. The three of them agreed that Illi would outshine some of their fellow Guards, let alone the cadets back at the barracks; she truly was a worthy** **_verd'ika_ ** **of the** **_Mando’ade._ **

**Max sat and stared at Illi as she effortlessly walked through a simple warm up with the practice staff. He was worried. Worried that he was missing something, that he had been letting her hurt herself by coming back down here so often and for so long. He had drawn the line at her actually wanting to sleep down here. But it seemed daylight hours she was here, squirreled away where no one would really think to look for her or accidentally stumble across her. Max couldn’t help but think that though she might not be in chains or locked behind a door she was still essentially a** **_captive_ ** **to this place.**

**Illi suddenly stopped her warm up. She could sense a heaviness drawing in around her brother. She furrowed her brow and walked over to him. She sat on the stool next to him searching his face. He hated how well she could read him and he hated that no matter how hard he tried, she would always worm it out of him what was wrong.**

“Max, what is it?”

**Her voice was so soft and reassuring. He didn't have the fight in him tonight, not against that! She had won already without even trying.**

“I - Illi - I need to get you out of here, off Moth-Tar. I'm failing you again - I know I am, just in a different way-”

**_Here we go again!_ ** **Illi sighed and rolled her eyes, not hiding her feelings of annoyance at all.** **_Both lines of conversation in one night? He really must be tired,_ ** **she thought to herself.** ****

“Max you're not failing me! How many more times! I'm happy, I'm safe, I have  _ my _ family around me and I'm  _ free _ -” 

**His temper easily flaring, he was so exhausted, he needed her to listen to him. He needed her to see this wasn't right.**

“How can you call this free Illiyana!? You’ve been stuck in this, this  _ cave, all day _ !”

**Illi’s face tightened as she growled, a sudden fury erupted within her pulling her up and off the stool in front of Max as she shoved him hard in the chest, making him lurch on the tall stool.**

“BECAUSE I DON'T NEED TO LEAVE MOTH-TAR!”

**Max had never seen her quite like this before. He had never seen her this angry, this** **_scared_ ** **before.**

“Illi- I-”

“NO MAX!  _ NO!” _

**She was trembling in front of him. Her eyes wide and he could scent how frightened and desperate she was. Max didn't know what to do. She had frozen, shaking in front of him. Max lowered his voice.**

_ “Nau’ika _ .  _ Udesiir, Gar cuyir su mirjahaal. Vod’ika, jorhaa'ir at ni, gedet'ye?” _

_ Little light. Take it easy, you are still healing. Little sister, speak to me, please? _

**It had been two months since Soyen’s last assault on her and only now were some of her flesh wounds fully healed. The mental after effects were a different matter. She still saw Soyen's shadow, flinched whenever Max touched her and caught her off guard seeing their Pa and not Max and the night terrors never ended. The only way she could lesson them was to keep herself busy, until she was essentially mentally exhausted and blacked out. Sleep wasn’t a welcome call and was anything but restful.**

**To any of them, getting out of the tombs and caves would have been the natural thing to do. But to her, to Illi, they felt safe, small and secure. She felt hidden.**

**Tash's last orders to her and the Guard had been that she needed to stay safe. That she should end her connection with Ben and** **_hide_ ** **. In a very strange and twisted way that was what Soyen had done for her by keeping her down here.**

“Max,” **her voice a tight whisper,** “Max I know you don’t understand, but I feel safe down here.”

**She took a breath and clenched her fists tight, the sharp edges of her broken and chipped nails pressing into her palms.**

“You only knew I was here because **_I_** wanted you to find me. Mam told me to stay hidden, to cut myself off and to hide. When Soyen put me down here that's what happened.” **She looked her rescuer in the eyes.** “This place, Max, I was down here long before any of that with _him_. This place,” **she gestured to her den,** “this is _mine_.” 

**Her breath caught in her throat as tears finally started to roll down her cheeks.**

“This is where I got to spend time with Ben…” 

**She missed Ben so very much.**

**Max sighed. He suddenly noticed that her hands were no longer in tight fists but were instead wringing and rubbing at her wrists, as though trying to get something off of them. The still raw looking scars on her wrists caught in the lights over her workbench. Max slowly stood up and placed his hand over hers to stop her from rubbing at them.**

**It was a habit she had developed since her capture. A tormented sort of self soothing. They had all noticed how she would mindlessly drop into this motion. Sometimes she would be so caught up in the act of rubbing and picking at her wrists she would break the skin again. For Tomlin her dermatillomania was one of the more distressing after effects of her ordeal, a visible and distressing reminder for them all.**

“Illi it breaks  _ all _ our hearts to see you like this. Please, let me in  _ vod'ika _ , I just want to help you.”

**Illi looked down at his hand resting over hers. She pulled free and fiercely wrapped her arms around him. Max's heart sank as he felt her silently sob against him. He softly and slowly hugged her back.**

“When I reached out to you it was because I thought it was the end. I  _ wanted _ it to be the end. I was trying to say goodbye. But I knew if you heard you would come back for Tomlin, that you could free him at least.”  **She couldn’t help but tighten her grip on Max. She let her weight be taken by him and she nestled into his warmth and comfort.** “When you took me back to Mam’s chambers, it was too much. I felt exposed. Down here - down here I'm safe.”  **Her voice trailed off into a whisper,** “this is  **_my_ ** space.”

**Max lightly pulled her away from him so he could see her.** **He slowly lifted his hand to her face, wiping the spent tears away with the back of his hand.** “Illi - I just - I just want you to be happy. I want you to be safe.”  **He ran his hand over her head and she gently sighed and let him comfort her. Max smiled. Only Tomlin had been able to soother like this recently.**

**For how long they stayed there holding each other Max didn't know and he didn't really care. It was the soft voice of Korkie that broke their shared stillness and brought them both back around.**

“Illi?”

**Korkie stood in the archway to Illi's den. He looked concerned and troubled. He was red in the face, most likely from Rechie having put him through his paces. Max beckoned him in.** “What is it Korkie?”

“I felt - I mean I  _ heard _ Illi. Is everything-”

**Illi hadn’t budged and was still nestled in Max’s chest. Her voice was muffled but she could still be heard.** “I'm fine, I just…”

**Before Max or Korkie could try and say another word she bathed them all in a warm soothing glow. Max peeled her off of him and looked over her. She looked exhausted but the smile was genuine.**

**Korkie crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at her.**

“Really Illi? You're exhausted as it is, and doing _that”_ **he waved his hand around imitating her using the force,** “is not going to help! And it's certainly not how _one_ answers a question!”

**Max rolled his eyes. If he hadn't before he most definitely had a headache now. The two of them had been at each other's throats for the past three days. Illi pulled away from Max and scowled at her twin. Korkie scowled back, feet now set in the ready position and arms loose for whatever defensive pose he made need to suddenly dive in to.**

**Illi gritted out her response,** “For your information  _ we were _ having a  _ difficult _ conversation  _ di'kut-” _

**Max rolled his eyes and pulled her back by the hood of her robe and grasped her by her upper arm. It seemed she was out for anyone this evening if provoked. Korkie didn’t flinch, just raised his eyebrows again inviting the challenge. Max did a double take, it was so unlike Korkie to actually spur her on.**

**Max threw his spare arm out at Korkie, landing his palm firmly on his chest, making him stay where he was. He glanced back at Illi,** “Save it for up there,”  **he turned sternly on Korkie,** “and you! Don’t poke the Gundark!”  **He looked from one to the other.** “I don't know what's gotten into you two all of a sudden but it stops now! Do you understand?”  **He waited for the appropriate response. It didn't come. The pair just glared at each other.**

**Max rarely if ever raised his voice around them but tonight, tonight he had had enough. The sound that followed rumbled from his chest, the sound was deep and guttural.** “HEY, do you hear me - ENOUGH!” **Max felt Illi tense in his hold, that wasn't good. She shook herself free of him but didn't take a step, her gaze unwavering from Korkie’s. As though planned and perfectly timed the two of them muttered** “ _fine”_ **together.**

**Max sighed and slumped back down onto the stool. He never wanted to frighten either of them especially Illi, not after what she had gone through. But she seemed hell bent on not listening and he really didn't have the patience for** ** _two_** **_brats_** **tonight. He let out a quiet huff. He felt like by raising his voice, by going all** ** _Alpha_** **on the pair he had betrayed their trust. He looked at the twins, still staring at each other. They may have said** ** _fine_** **but their body language and the irritation he scented on the pair said otherwise. Max folded his arms in front of himself. This was odd, for both of them to be feeling so unnerved.**

“So what's  _ this _ ,”  **he motioned between the pair,** “what's going on?” 

**Illi was quick to answer,** “Nothing-”

“It's not  _ nothing _ , Illi-”  **Korkie bit back at her.**

“Kor, I told you I was dealing with it-”

**Korkie stepped towards her, closing the gap between them, matching her steely stare.** “She's been getting  _ feelings _ -”

“KORKIE-” **Illi thrust herself towards him. They were mere breath apart now.**

“ENOUGH!”  **Max properly growled this time. Korkie and Illi both shuddered at the sound that reverberated over them.** “One of you, tell me what's going on! Now!”

**Illi cursed under her breath and flicked her twin on the forehead. Korkie winced and hissed at her, fiercely rubbing the spot she had just flicked.** **The look on his face was that of a bewiled child, unsure of what had just happened.**

_ “Di'kut! _ I  _ was _ dealing with it-”

“No you aren't! Look at you Illi! Have you eaten anything today? Or seen anyone other than Max today?”

**She muttered under her breath again, screwing her face up at him. Ok he had her there, no she hadn’t on either count. She looked her twin in the eye and gently reached out towards him through the force. He was a veritable mix of fear, concern, and hurt because of her, and wasn't because she had just flicked him. This she couldn’t accept, she didn’t want to hurt people. She'd hoped that by shutting herself away, especially from Tomlin, she could have stopped any of this. She suddenly realised she'd not counted on her** **_two_ ** **brothers being quite so attentive in his stead.**

**Korkie saw the subtle change in her stance, the drop in her shoulders, the softness that widened her eyes. He gently reached out his hand towards her and Illi grasped it, lacing their ungloved fingers together. Korkie winced, her hands were like ice. He took a hold of her other and bundled them together, rubbing some warmth into them from his own.**

**Illi smiled and rested her forehead against his own.** “I’m sorry. I thought I could handle it. I thought it would pass but it’s just getting worse, that’s why I’ve tried to stay out of the way.”

**Korkie snorted at her before kissing the back of one of her hands.** “I gathered.” 

**Illi chuckled before turning to Max.** “The last week or so I've been getting this overbearing sensation of - of - well I don't know what. I can't explain it, but something is coming, something big its-”

**Max frowned at her,** “What here-”

**Illi forced herself to take a breath, force some calm over herself.** “No, not just here, it’s everywhere. At first I thought it was something to do with the forest, but then I searched beyond there, beyond us, beyond Moth-Tar even. I don’t know what it is but I’ve just-”

“Got a feeling?”  **Max chimed in. Illi nodded. Nothing major had ever happened before but Max had learnt that even as pups, if Illi had said she had a good or bad feeling about anything, it usually came to fruition in some way. Like she seemed to know when he was going to be inducted into the Tribes Warriors or when a surprise health check was anything but a surprise and even down to when she thought Ben would visit. Max knew better than to ignore them, especially the bad ones.** “Why didn’t you say anything Illi?”

**Illi closed her eyes and dropped her head on to Korkie’s shoulder.** “Because at first I thought it was still all to do with  _ mirjahaal _ . I thought I was losing my mind - I still do.” 

**Korkie let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her.** “You're not losing your mind Illi. You just  _ feel  _ things more deeply because of your gift to hear to Souls or feel the Force, like Jedi do.”

**Max sighed - again. He was actually starting to get tired of sighing. A conversation about the Jedi was not what they needed right now.** “Ok we can talk about this more later back in the Palace, but I need you to eat something? Please? Tomlin is waiting in the Chapel and-”

**Korkie picked up the conversation, he could see Max was struggling,** “Dor’vin and Rechie have been working on a new defensive sequence, they were hoping to run you through it, just the three of you.” 

**Illi looked at them both and nodded. She sat down on the other stool and started to eat the food that Max had brought down. It was her favourite! The** **_hot_ ** **spicy broth and noodles were now very much** **_cold_ ** **but Illi never seem to mind, it was better than anything she had had in years.**

**Titch, Illi's little droid suddenly started to whirl and beep, unfurling from her resting position, her little antenna popping up into action. Max jumped out of his skin.**

_ “Oisk!” _

“Language Max!”  **Illi couldn't help her sarcastic tone.**

**Max teasingly shoved her.** “Whatever! What's  _ it _ doing?”

**Illi shoved him back,** “ _ She's _ receiving something.”

“What do you mean **_she's_** _receiving_ _something_?” 

**Illi suddenly realised she had never told Max that she and Korkie scanned for messages and transmissions, well not through Titch at least. Her eyes widened as she slowed her chewing to buy herself more time before she needed to swallow and speak. She needn't have bothered as Korkie chimed in not thinking. This wasn’t good, Illi chewed faster in a bid to stop him spilling too much. Why we're both her brothers** **_di'kute_ ** **!**

“Don't worry Max, we only pick them up. We’ve never replied to anything.” 

**Max glared at Illi as she just simply shrugged off the comment and explanation as though it was perfectly normal and common place.** **_This!_ ** **He thought to himself, this was why he was exhausted! If it wasn't Korkie it was her. And Stars when they plotted together! Always poking in to places they did not need to be! Neither of them seemed to understand the concept of leaving well alone! Max rolled his eyes and internally cursed the twins father,** **_damn Jetiise blood_ ** **!**

**Titch whirled again as she began to hover above the workbench as her micro holo-projector fired up. Illi puzzled her brow,** **_this_ ** **was unusual. She glanced at Korkie**

“Where’s it coming from?”

**Korkie flicked a couple of switches his eyes wide, his face void of all colour, his voice barely registering.**

“Its care of the Old Folks’ Home!”

**Illi looked at him stunned. It couldn't be, could it?**

**A small hologram of a man in a cloak and robes they all instantly recognised appeared in front of them. Illi dropped her food in shock, the bowl clattered onto the workbench. The hot sauce and broth spilled over the edge of the bowl as the noodles sloshed with the impact. Max went to speak but Illi and Korkie both shushed him and both swiftly hit each of his arms to shut him up.**

**It was** **_Ben_ ** **!**

  
  


**________**

  
  


**Stunned silence cloaked them all.**

**Fallen.**

**The Republic** **_and_ ** **the Jedi!**

**Moth-Tar, not being on any star charts and being deep in wild space, had pretty much kept them out of anything to do with the recent Clone Wars. The three of them stared at Titch. Illi was the first to break the chill in the air.**

“Max you need to go. You need to go now. We need to get the City and the Tribes prepared.  _ We _ need to be prepared.”

**Max sat frozen, still taking in what he had just heard.**

“Max,  _ we  _ need to think about Moth-Tar. If this is true then none of us are safe, even here.” **Illi punched him in the arm, again.** “Max! Go!” 

**Max nodded and stood, heading for the doorway. He stopped, turned back to the twins, pointing at them both.** “Bring the noodles and Titch up to the Chapel with me now. I’m going to need  _ everyone’s _ help with this. We may need to reach out to Mandalore, find out what they know.” 

**Illi nodded. This was no game, Moth-Tar would finally need to take action, take a stance of some kind. Illi picked up her bowl of noodles and hot sauce and took a long deep sip of the sweet spiced tea Max had brought down for her as Korkie picked up Titch and popped her in the hood of Illi’s robe, her favourite spot. Titch did not like to be carried in any other way, and if you did try she would pincer you. All that had tired had been nipped by the contrary little droid.**

**Korkie stilled and placed his hand on Illi’s forearm.** “ _ Buir _ ?”

“I’m not sure. But- maybe that’s what all _this”_ **she tapped her head** “has been? Maybe that’s what I’ve been picking up on somehow?”

“Maybe.”  **Korkie gave her arm a gentle squeeze and a tiny hopeful smile.** “Maybe. Come on, we’ve got work to do.” 

**Illi smiled as she followed Korkie back up into the Chapel. She let herself drift in thought for just a moment. A feeling of hope had sparked within her, but now was not the time to try and reach out to him. Now he needed to be as hidden away as she had been all this time. No, now they needed to secure Moth-Tar, then she could look for their** **_Buir_ ** **. A warmth she had not felt since it saved her life only two months ago suddenly felt tangible again.**

**For the moment, at least, their father was still alive.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ “Its care of the [Old Folks’ Home](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Old_Folks%27_Home)!”  _ \- this is the code name for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, used by Obi-Wan Kenobi in the film Attack of the Clones. 
> 
> What I know of Mandalorians is from what I have seen in films and TV series as well as some reading I’ve done on Wookieepedia. The rest is my own interpretation and that’s all. 
> 
> So chapter 12 takes us back in the present of this story and I am so excited to share the next bit of this story with you! Fingers crossed see you Sunday with the next chapter!
> 
> **💕Thank you for your time!💕**
> 
> **Mando’a**
> 
> Ba’buir - grand mother/father
> 
> [ **Resol’nare - Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life** ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Resol'nare)
> 
> Mando'ade - Mandalorians (pl) - sons and/ or daughters of Mandalore
> 
> Beskar’gam - Armour
> 
> Vod - brother/sister or friend
> 
> Vod'ika - little brother/sister
> 
> Ori’vod - big brother/sister
> 
> Verd'ika - little soldier
> 
> Di'kut - idiot
> 
> Di'kute - idiots
> 
> Mirjahaal - *healing*, general term for emotional well-being especially after a trauma or bereavement
> 
> Oisk! - dung (used in this case as shit!)
> 
> Buir - mother/father
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Sound track**
> 
> [ _**Titch whirled again as she began to hover above the workbench as her micro holo-projector fired up. Illi puzzled her brow,** **this** **was unusual.** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If2vn5OyKQQ&t=12s)


	12. The Pilgrim - BBY 11 - Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it Whoop!
> 
> So here we are - back in the present day of this story.
> 
> Just some info on where we are time wise before we get stuck in.
> 
> Present day in my story is set in 11 BBY (8 years after order 66) 
> 
> These two scenes in this chapter take place only hours after the Prologue.
> 
> No tag warnings for this chapter but there is a **BIG** inspiration **THANK YOU** to shout out to one of my favourite writers and stories! A massive thank you goes to  [ **the_obiwan_for_me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obiwan_for_me/pseuds/the_obiwan_for_me) for inspiring the connection I made in the first scene in this chapter. 
> 
> I always knew the place would feature in this story as it is in one of my favorite Star Wars movies, and after reading what is now one of my all time favourite books in the summer I just knew I had to get a particular character in my story somehow. 
> 
> Reading  **[Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603541?view_adult=true),** a side story form the epic tail that is  [ **She Said the Word** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750675/chapters/62534008) , I made a connection (last November) that for me that I hadn't considered and from that light bulb moment the scene you are about to read and the Character of  **Olek Apardi** was born - Thank you  [ **the_obiwan_for_me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obiwan_for_me/pseuds/the_obiwan_for_me)
> 
> _ (if you haven't read  _ [ **_She Said the Word_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750675/chapters/62534008) _ do check it out - it is one of my Favourite stories out there!) _
> 
> PS if you work out who the Pilgrim is (I’m sure you will) I’d love to know at which clue you worked it out. 
> 
> Thank you as ever for continuing to read and comment - it truly does make my day! 💖
> 
> 💕Virtual hugs and high fives for you all.💕</

**_Present - BBY 11 (8 years after order 66 and only hours after the Prologue)_ **

  
  


**Jedha was cold!**

**Much colder than he thought a** **_desert_ ** **moon could be or should be for that matter. A** **_desert_ ** **to him had always been a place of warmth and heat, not bone biting cold! He pulled the russet red robe around him tighter as a piercing chill whipped around the small crowded streets of the Holy City. All these years and he still wasn't used to the icy rawness of this ancient place.**

**An old friend had told him of this City, of its people and its history. A place he could come to heal and find himself again. A place he could now be in careful exile from a galaxy that wanted his head.**

**He had been fortunate. One of the lucky ones. One who had survived the** **_purge_ ** **of his kind. No one knew** **_who_ ** **he was, but the Monks, Adepts, Brothers and Sisters of the Temple did know** **_what_ ** **he was. There were others like him here, he was sure of it. But for everyone's safety they stayed hidden.**

**They stayed silent.**

**They stayed** **_nameless_ ** **.**

**The Empire had its informants everywhere including Jedha, but their war was with the Jedi and you could hardly silence** **_all_ ** **those that followed the Force, or the Whills, or the Ashla or the** **_Souls_ ** **.**

**He had heard of the Whills from stories told back in the Temple on Coruscant, but the others? He had cursed himself in the early days of finding this moon, wishing he had listened to Kenobi more carefully in their formative years. Kenobi had always prattled on about** **_ancient this_ ** **and** **_treasured that_ ** **even back then. They had both been overly curious younglings. His own curiosity was more blatant than his friends, and he had seen them dragged before their Masters too many times to count. He shook himself from the familiar memories, but the warmth of his friends' presence still lingered around him. He'd tried to reach out to Kenobi in the past but only ever met a wall or a void.** **_Why, after all this time would his friend show himself now and who were the kids?_ **

**He missed his friend. He missed all his Jedi family in fact, but he missed Kenobi more than he cared to admit. They had been age mates as initiates and Padawan’s. They had grown and struggled and survived** **_together_ ** **until their lives as Jedi Knights and Masters took them on different paths.**

**Unlike other force sensitive younglings he had initially trained on his home world. His parents had hoped he would one day become a Guardian of their Planet as they were, but they understood the Jedi Watchman that had found him would help their son hone his more advanced powers.**

**His talent of psychometry was not uncommon among the people of his home world, but his force sensitivity was and that heightened his skill. In the end it was that very gift that was used against him by his own kin in the most horrid of ways. After the murder of his parents and growing fear for his safety, his Master took him from his home world and formalise his training at the Jedi Temple officially making him his Padawan.**

**When he had eventually arrived at the Temple on Coruscant, at a much older age than was expected, Kenobi had been the first to truly welcome him. All had shown him kindness and comfort, but there had been something so incredibly endearing about the spirited pale skinned redhead that had intrigued him from his first quiet but warm** **_'Hello there'_ ** **. In later life Kenobi had believed in him when he had had no faith in himself and when others of their own Order wanted him gone and forgotten after a failed mission that could have ended the Clone Wars.**

**He picked up his pace and pulled his robe tighter still around his face as he made his way past the gathering crowds of travellers and pilgrims that were making their way towards the Temple of Kyber. The deep red of his cloak was nothing special to be noted here in the Holy City of NiJedha. The black and red robes he wore underneath were a different matter, the mark of his new life and order. Any other day he would have willingly given his time and council to any of the travellers that needed it, but not today. Today he needed to find Master Apardi, Head of the Orders and Elder of the Temple of Kyber.**

**The Guardians of the Whills had become his new family. They had taken him in, and with their guidance and care he had found that which was most scared once again;** himself.

**The Master of the Orders, Olek Apardi, had helped him find a true balance within himself, helped him to understand his turmoil and pain. He helped him to face the Force with both light and dark to find his way within it once again.**

**Creeping through the shadows, where he had always been most comfortable, he worked his way into the Temple, lowering his hood out of respect. He kept to the shaded edges of the vast welcoming hall, masking himself as best he could. He rubbed his hands together, blowing on the ends of his fingers trying to entice just a slither of heat within them. He'd been in such a rush at the recent revelation, he'd not even picked up his gloves. His dark brown eyes scanned the vastness of the Temple from beside one of its many columns, searching for Master Apardi while thinking on his best friend.**

“LOUD! Still too loud they are! You heard them Pilgrim, Yes!? How could you not?” 

**He startled, barely stopping from smacking himself in the face as he tried to warm his hands. The old Master had the capability to mask themselves like no other he had encountered. It seemed to be a favourite pastime of his to terrorize him at any opportunity. The old Master wore the same russet reds and blacks robes as he but with a long deep red sleeveless jacket tied with a burnt gold sash around his waist to show he was a Master.**

“Gloves Pilgrim! Many,  _ many _ times I have told you this!”

**He winced at the name. He had never particularly favoured it, but it had stuck and he felt no great desire to alter it. It had kept him safe after all in a galaxy where his own name would only bring him death.**

**The old Chalactan Master had a perpetual smile no one had ever been able to quell. His wizened Tan features only took on the air of youth as he greeted all that came to the Holy City and Temple as his infectious, nearly toothless grin beamed at them all.**

**Olek Apardi had grown up as a boy in the Temple of Illumination on the planet Chalacta. He had been orphaned and had been taken in by one of the Chalactan Adepts at the Temple. The Adepts strove towards enlightenment and believed that** **_all_ ** **natural laws of the universe existed within each living being. Younglings were not usually admitted at the Temple of Illumination but Master Preesh, the one who had taken Olek in, had seen there was great potential in the young boy.**

**Olek gained his Lesser Mark of Illumination at ten years old and by twenty six he had achieved the Greater Mark of Illumination. The two gold beads that denoted this achievement were still in place now, some sixty years later as they were forever attached to the forehead of an Adept's skull.**

**Olek left Chalacta upon his achievement of the Greater Mark, knowing he was needed beyond the walls of the Temple of Illumination. He went out into the galaxy, on an unmapped pilgrimage, discovering all kinds of new peoples, customs and traditions, He offered his council and services where he could and eventually he found his way to Jedha and the Temple of Kyber. There he knew he would be needed. He would wait for those that would one day need his care and guidance, just as his old Master had shown him so many years ago.**

**Master Apardi was now both the head of the Guardians and the Disciples of the Whills at the Temple of Kyber, but like everything on Jehda the Temple laid no claim to one particular faith or creed. Jehda was a place of the Force, of peace, regardless of the name it went by.**

**Olek gathered his Pilgrim’s hands together, being careful to only make contact with the leather and cloth he wore around his wrists. Gently he closed them together. Each bowed reverently to the other, a moment of silent greeting in the Force itself.**

“Now, young Brother. You come with such bustle and flurry. A moment still you will be.”

**Olek looked over the younger man as he closed his eyes and took the moments peace he had been requested to find. His rich tan features eased with each breath he took.**

**In recent years his Pilgrim had taken to wearing his dreadlocks tied back and pulled away from his face. Olek approved greatly. It meant that his deep soulful eyes, his distinctive facial markings and his newly attached Lesser Mark of Illumination could be seen in all their finery. It also showed the many new ear and nose piercings he had acquired over his years on Jedha. Olek knew that this had been a way to disguise himself further but they suited him and his wayward style.** **_(Olek knew he would complain about the cold endlessly but knew full well he would have bare arms under his outer robe)_ ** **Olek knew why his Pilgrim had hidden himself but he would not have him do so here, not here in their** **_home_ ** **, in the Temple so free and full of the force.**

**Olek released him when he was satisfied that the young man had found the balance from which now he could speak.**

“Now Pilgrim. You heard them didn’t you?”  **His eyes opened and glistened back at Olek's.** “One is of your kind I think?”

**He looked back at the Master, concern pinched at his brow.** “I did Master, yes. But I also  _ felt _ something,  _ someone _ from my past-”

“Argh, the light, yes I could see why you would think it was the past. Found a pure crystal the Loud One did. A soul of light that child carries”  **Olek hummed to himself, caution crept around the sound.** “But tell me Brother - you  _ saw _ them didn't you!? Well Pilgrim? What do you say?”

**He looked puzzled at the balding Master, who's long white whispery remnants of hair settled on his shoulders. He wasn’t sure what he thought. He’d had visions in the past and experienced echoes in the thousands but he had never encountered anything quite like this before, not without a physical connection. To him it had felt like a call, a plea. The old Master eyed him knowingly.**

“You are a restless soul Pilgrim, your kind I have never seen settle.”  **He hushed his voice,** “A  _ Jedi _ never leaves their path truly, you know this by now.”  **Olek affectionately squeezed his Pilgrim's wrists.** “Your people’s hearts are so deep and discerning when you allow them to be. What you have  _ felt _ and  _ seen _ has triggered what you have always known; there is room for more in that heart of yours. Closed it should not be. Open to  _ care  _ and _ love _ your kind are” 

**He looked over the old Master. Master Apardi had helped him so much over the past seven years. He had seen him as a** **_child of the force_ ** **only. One that needed care and guidance and nothing else. Here he had never once been judged for the fact that he wasn't all light.**

**Olek looked at him with a keen glint in his eye. No amount of shielding could ever truly stop this Master from** **_seeing_ him. Even after the hours of Chalactan training Olek had put him through. The Chalactan Adepts had deep teachings of mastering the mind. It made them strong and meant they had an invulnerability towards mental manipulations. Even with all his new teachings behind him he still would never be able to match the effortless skill of this Grand Master.**

“The dark and the light are one within you now Pilgrim, they always have been. The balance you have found you must share with those that also seek our help. Whether they understand the need for it or not. The child is closer to the dark than they have ever been before. They need reminding of  _ their own _ light.”

**He shot Olek a startled look. Was he actually suggesting that he should go and find them! He wouldn't even know where to begin looking for them, never mind the risk it would put him and the ones in his vision in. He sighed.**

“Olek are you thinking what I think you're thinking!?” 

**Olek's smile only got bigger as his Pilgrim roughly ran his rich tan hands over his face.** “I- I-”  **the man huffed, exasperated at the suggestion.** “Olek, it would be too risky, not just for me but for them! Besides I could never - I'm not - Olek I can't trust myself to  _ guide _ anyone not again!” 

**Olek curled a finger and beckoned him closer to him. He eyed him keenly before a swift palm connected with the back of his head.** “ _ Go. Find. The Loud One!”  _

**He winced as he rubbed the back of his head as Olek** **tutted at him as though he were chastising a youngling.**

“The child  _ needs _ a guide for what is yet still to come.  _ Their _ trial they have still yet to complete.”  **Olek crossed his arms over his chest.** “Showed them the path already I have, but they will need  _ you _ I feel young Brother.  _ You _ will help in ways not even their own kin can.” 

**Olek looked over the man he had taken in when he had been in dire need, at his end. His Pilgrim had come so far from when he had first arrived on their doorstep. The man before them now was a man who did not fear the end, did not fear the unknown, so why was he so unsure of what he asked of him now?**

“You need to come out of this _ hiding _ of  _ what _ you are, as does the  _ Loud One. _ In each other you will find what you need.”  **He slapped his Pilgrim on the arm, the young man flinched under his hand,** **_why was he the punch bag today?_ ** **Olek may be old but he still held some clout!** “They know our kind there Pilgrim. The Rownarth welcomes the  _ Souls. _ They know the  _ Red Man  _ well and will show you the path.”  **He urged his Pilgrim to walk with him further into the Temple.** “Our presence is overdue there Brother. Too long it has been since I was there last, but safe we needed to keep them.”

**The Pilgrim shook his head, his dreadlocks shivering with the motion. Why did** **_all_ ** **Grand Masters have to talk in riddles! He knew he could try to protest at what was being asked of him but he had an inkling it would get him nowhere, and only another clip around the ear. He bowed to the old Chalactan Master. A smirk stretched across his face, making the saffron tattoo over his nose and cheeks wrinkle.**

“Are you at least gonna tell me where I need to go find this  _ Loud One?”  _ **He couldn’t help the wry tone in his voice.**

**Olek slyly smiled back, catching the Jedi’s deep brown eyes with his own.**

“I could. And maybe I will. But first you will take tea,” 

**Olek patted his Pilgrim on the arm,** “Much of Ulima and the Rownarth I will tell you first.”  **A wicked smile suddenly brightened Olek's eyes as he thought on the old Mam of Tribes.** “Ulima is a feisty old Mam, she will like you a lot I think.”  **Olek halted and pulled the younger man to face him, his face suddenly stern, his golden beads pinched between his brow.** “If nothing else you listen to Pilgrim, heed this; respect the Mam!  _ Always _ respect the Mam. They are the one to fear, not the Alpha. Trust me on this you should.”

________

  
  


**_At the same time on the edge of the Mid-rim_ **

  
  


**The pressurised meditation chamber on board the** **_The Exactor_ ** **, hissed open as the jet black helmet effortlessly slotted back into place. The deep resonating gasp of the ventilator kicked back into motion. He closed his eyes as the needles, embedded into the mask, found their way back into the ports on his sacred flesh around his temples. The temperate air hit the back of his throat on the inhale. The first intake was always the harshest after his time in the pod.**

**The smell of palstoid and durasteel filled his nostrils from the newly scrubbed filters of his breathing apparatus. He swallowed, his throat dry and harsh. Even now, so many years on the implanted enunciator felt cloying deep in his throat. The sound of his own voice only ever in his own mind now. The once proud tones of the** **_Hero with no Fear_ ** **all but a whisper and no more. Now only the menacing timbre of a voice that was not his was heard through the implants and enhancements. A voice that now struck fear into those that heard it.**

**His whole body still felt so very foreign to him, even now. It was heavy and cumbersome, so unlike the agile and powerful physic he once had. For eight years he had been bound and confined by this clothed prison. His isolated hell. The meditation chamber was now his only solace from the confines of his suit and the mask he could not live without.**

**He listened to the rasping sound of his uninterrupted breathing. An affliction and constant reminder of what and who he had lost. He had failed to save her but he had also been the failing of** **_others_ ** **.**

**He would have what was due to him, from the man that had put him in this chamber, that had left him for dead. Yes the** **_Old Man_ ** **truly was weak. Through his endless rage he had come to see that now. He had been unable to end him when he needed him too. Unable to kill him because he had cared for him,** **_loved_ ** **him, had been** **_attached_ ** **to him.** **_No_ ** **, he thought to himself,** **_the immaculate Jedi had not been so perfect after all._ ** **He would find the** **_Old Man_ ** **and break everything that was left of him.**

**Clothed, armoured and sealed back into his** **_iron lung_ ** **, he marched off towards the bridge of the Star Destroyer as he gripped the data pad that held the key to finding his old** **_Master_ ** **.**

**What he had felt in his sprawling meditation had been so very familiar. A stillness, a presence and a place he knew. With a smug satisfaction he now knew where and** **_how_ ** **to find the traitor. He mused on how desperate the** **_Old Man_ ** **must have been? To so foolishly and openly broadcast as he had. It had taken him time but he realised why he had gone back there.**

**Moth-Tar had been a place they had never talked about with the council. A place the** **_Old Man_ ** **had been drawn to in the past. A place only** **_they_ ** **had known about. A place that had held onto its own** **_child of the force,_ ** **unwilling to let her go. He cursed himself for not having thought of it sooner. Not to worry, the planet would burn like all the rest that had not yielded to him if they didn’t offer up what he wanted.**

**The sound of Vader was always heard before he was seen wherever he went. A purposeful choice on his part. He wanted, needed all to fear him. With a flurry of his cloak he stormed onto the bridge of the** **_Exactor_ ** **.**

“Lord Vader-”

“Admiral Bennett, set course for the Cantonica system. Once there, you will make a second jump to these coordinates.”

**Vader thrust the data pad he had been clutching at the Admiral. On it the navigational data needed to find this hidden world.**

**The Admiral looked on cautiously as the coordinates went off their chatted maps.**

“These coordinates sir, these will take us into the middle of Wild Space? We don't have the maps for-”

“Are you questioning my orders Admiral?” 

“No sir-”

“Good. See to it that any ships on the edge of the Cantonica sector are issued with them and have them make the jump immediately.  _ He will _ **_not_ ** _ get away this time.” _

**Vader turned to the holo-table behind him. The image of a clone trooper looked back at him as the blue image flickered.**

  
“Commander Cody. Ready your men. I have  _ found _ Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this shorter instalment, 
> 
> I’d love to know your thoughts!
> 
> 💗Thank you once again for taking the time to come on this journey with me💗


	13. The Fallen  - BBY11 - Present day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun begins!
> 
> Illi gets to flex her skills,  
> Korkie holds his nerve,   
> Max was already done and resigned to that fact.   
> Rechie, he's even more done than Max!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is genuinely where the fun began for me. (as a friend said to me this morning, this was my tadpole idea - and boy has it turned into one fat frog!) 
> 
> What is now chapter 13 of part 1, was the original daydream and starting point for this whole story back in March 2020. That’s probably why this chapter is so long  _ (sorry not sorry I vibed the whole time writing it. I basically looked like  _ [ **_this_ ** ](https://twitter.com/catvibesto/status/1324076977133817857) _ the whole time. I wrote this solely listening to this 30min loop of the **[Duel of the Fates](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykfWGc5MRFo&list=PLd5Lhx-Q236Sq3M0GPTNEeaXDcJJrGjbf&index=10&t=343s)** soundtrack. For soundtrack info check the end notes.)  _
> 
> From the very start I have always known this would be how Illi would present her abilities and how she would meet a certain  _ someone… _
> 
> This is my first go at a fully action based chapter, so I hope the placement and the locations work out ok. (I drew a map while I was editing this to track the location points so fingers crossed it’s worked out ok?) 
> 
>   
>  No real warnings other than this is an action chapter.
> 
> _ (Also just wanted to point out that Illi and Korkie are now 26 in BBY 11, making Max 29 and Rechie is a little older at 31 - just thought you know) _

**_Present (2 days after the prologue) - BBY 11_ **

  
  


**The very real threat of the Empire and whispers of a rebellion heard over the many transmissions Korkie and Illi had intercepted over the years, had changed everything.**

**It had taken time but Illi finally stepped beyond her own fears of endangering others for fear of being found as there was now a larger threat to** **_all_ ** **.**

**Illi had felt the swelling darkness, even within the depths of wild space. She knew she needed to act, that she needed to be more than just one of the Tribes Hunting Pack. She would need to protect** **_her_ ** **people from something other than just the threat of Imperial invasion, but she wasn't sure what** **_it_ ** **was or what it was** **_that_ ** **she was meant to do. That still remained elusive and out of reach.**

**Unseen to most, Illi had become an integral part of the structure of Moth-Tar’s defence. In the eight years that had passed since they had seen the message from Ben, that night in the den, her soul focus had been on supporting Max, Tomlin, the Tribes and Korkie; Keeping** **_them_ ** **safe.**

**With the help of Soniee, together they worked on Illi's designs for the tunnels. Within days (of what had become known as** **_Order 66)_ the manufacture and construction of an underground command centre, med bay, holding areas and quarters were all initiated. All within the network of catacombs that Illi truly now called her home. **

**Illi breathed in and out.**

**Slowly.**

**Carefully.**

**She was settled in herself.**

**She felt the tingle of her senses flaring and listened for the whisper** **_willing_ ** **it to call to her, to answer her.**

**The last two days had seen a change to everything on Moth-Tar. Since Illi’s** **_vision_ ** **of what she believed to be an impending invasion. On this, the second day, the Empire had now found them and was waging to take hold of the City. Moth-Tar’s neutral stance had been rejected (as expected) and only compliance and surrender to the Empire would be accepted. A demand not taken well by an Ex-Commanding officer of the Mandalorian Royal Guard and Alpha of the Tribes, even if he did know that was actually their plan, well of sorts.**

**Illi’s foresight had allowed Max to evacuate the City to the underground network, a place they could hide and shield until they could filter out into the forest complex linking them to the outlying Tribes on the other side of the planet, where they had a means of escape. They had spent the last two days getting everyone left in the City down into the tunnels when all hell broke loose on the surface. But Moth-Tar was ready and they** **_would_ ** **get everyone to safety.**

**Tomlin had reluctantly gone down with the first wave after Illi's vision, having gone into his heat at the same time. Illi had offered to help suppress it but Tomlin refused, not wanting to interrupt his cycle. Besides he was much better at dealing with them now and the impact wasn't half as bad as it first had been. Illi had spent what time she could with Tomlin getting him supplies for his nest and helping to settle him in the early stages. As their adopted pup, she was a soothing presence to him. Her being around him told his Omega instinct that she, his pup, was safe and out of harm's way.**

**Against both Tomlin’s and Max’s wishes, Illi had demanded that she be part of the final evacuation team. The twins had fought a good argument however. They argued that Korkie could lead the operations down in the tunnels with Lagos, Amis and Soniee, while Illi’s unique** **_'senses'_ ** **would be better utilised in keeping the small** **_'shut down'_ ** **squad safe top side. Korkie strongly implied that Illi would be wasted in the tunnels with them, besides she was part of the Pack and her Commander was part of the squad and so should she as his second.**

**Reluctantly Max agreed understanding that to actually have an eye on her was far better than having her sneaking around and causing problems. Tomlin had raged at Max when he had told him what he had decided upon. Tomlin didn't care she was an officer in the Pack,** **_she_ ** **was** **_his_ ** **pup, and he needed her safe!**

**It was the first time that Tomlin had ever lashed out and physically struck Max in anger, fueled by his raging hormones from his heat and his deep set urge to protect** **_his_ ** **pup. All resulted in the Alpha gaining a rather fierce split lip. Max had backed away, stunned. He had displeased his Omega and that struck him deeply. He should be protecting his love, not distressing him. He left their quarters having been chucked out of the nest. He wiped the coppery tasting blood from his lip in both confusions and frustration,** **_why do I always have to learn things the hard way?_ ** **He thought to himself** **_._ ** **Distressing an Omega while in their heat was something Max would know never to do again!**

**Illi breathed in and out.**

**Slowly.**

**Measured.**

**She was aware but absent.**

**Focused but scattered among the forest, the invasion and the many lives she could feel around her. She squirmed against her clothing that seemed suddenly tight and binding.**

**Illi now donned the full garb of their Tribes Hunters, her leathers now complete with the rank of Shadow Stalker, only second to the Head of the Pack and Ranger, Oten Calder. Since she had seen the message from Ben and made her choice that the Pack was where she belonged, she was never seen in anything else out of both honour and necessity.**

**She still wore the loose shirts and leggings she was so very fond of, (she had only ever been forced into skirts by her Mam for formal occasions) But now she had the added protection of hardened layers of leathers forming a pliable but strong armour.**

**A gorget and pauldrons lay across her collarbones and shoulders. A wide corseted belt covered her abdomen giving protection that would not hamper her movement. Hardened vambraces buckled around her forearms, hitting just below her elbow.**

**The heavier cloth of deep forest greens formed her outer layers. The tones in which she was clad helped her to blend with the forest around the City walls but were just as effective at concealing her within the shadows of the City itself.**

**Her hooded robe was now tattered and worn. The sleeves she had cut as a child were now frayed and threadbare. The hide pants she wore buttoned over her leggings, they were tarnished and supple from years of wear, but would protect from blade or claw.**

**Illi being Illi like with everything she did had drifted from tradition and went with what worked or would give her the advantage. She had therefore crafted her own greaves that lay over the top of her tall boots. Having liked so much the ones that Max and Korkie had as part of their own** **_Beskar'gam_ ** **knowing that a kick by an armoured shine hurt more than a gloved fist. They were made from the same rigid and treated leather of her vambraces and laced around her shins.**

**The last thing she wore were a pair of amber goggles she had created after wearing Max’s** **_buy'ce_ ** **or 'bucket' realising just how much tech was in it. And that it wasn’t just the beskar keeping his head in one piece.**

**The goggles could be used day or night but their main purpose had been to shield her from light bursts that had in turn caused traumatic flashbacks of her time imprisoned by Soyen. They also helped to protect her eyes from harsh natural day light that she had become so hypersensitive too after staying in the tunnels and artificial light for so long.**

**Illi breathed in and out.**

**Slowly.**

**Deeply.**

**She concentrated on what was to come.**

**What she needed, what** **_they_ ** **needed.**

**Illi had been knelt in front of the large arched windows of the Great Hall. They stretched one entire side of the room running seamlessly from the floor to the ceiling. Even with the light of day streaming through them, the sky had darkened from the oppression of the impending landing of the Empire's troops. What** **_felt_ ** **like hundreds of ships descending upon them had deadened the sky.**

**For a moment she slipped in her thoughts.**

**_Why?_ **

**_Why now?_ **

**_How had they been caught up in all of this?_ **

**_Why had any planet in the galaxy had to endure this for that matter._ **

**_Was one entity's search for power really the cause of_ ** _ all _ **_of this?..._ **

**Max and Rechie strode into the Great Hall, their armoured boots pounding against the smooth stone floor. Both he and Rechie now in their full Mandalorian** **_Beskar’gam_ ** **, looking scuffed and dented and would never have passed the inspection of their previous commanding chief or even Pen’ru for that matter.**

**Illi let out a small sigh. They were out of time.**

“Illi,  _ come on _ -”  **Max stopped dead,** “WHAT THE KRIFFING-”

**Rechie did a double take at what he saw before him,**

“Oh  _ FUCK NO! _ What the  _ fuck _ is  _ he _ doing here!”

**Two heads of auburn hair glimmered in what little light ebbed through the vast windows. Both knelt on the cold stone floor sitting back on their feet. Still, silent and controlled.**

**Korkie held his sister's hand, their fingers tightly laced together, his now longer hair fell and framed his face as his head was bowed and his eyes were closed. He should have been down in the tunnels leading the last of the civilian evacuation, not out here in the open! Max was going to kill them - both of them!**

**Illi looked out over the sprawling forest of Moth-Tar. She had sat here as a child for hours gazing into the forest, not needing to imagine what creatures might have roamed within the trees because she knew. She had always been able to hear them and** **_feel_ ** **them in some way, even when she was little.** **_The Red Man_ ** **had been right, she had always known about the** **_gift_ ** **that lived within her in some way.**

**Now the forest looked cold and felt afraid, the trees almost sullen at what was to come. She had been terrified to come back here and stand on this spot, looking out onto the vastness of the forest. Too wide, too open. She had been scared from having been shut out and shut off from her true self for so long.**

**One single memory pulled her back in the end.**

**One memory she only ever shared with her twin.**

**One that should have been his as well.**

**It was the memory of the first time she had met her beloved Ben, their** **_buir_ ** **, when she was a youngling. That very memory now filled her again with warmth and hope. She looked down into her hand, she had been mindlessly thumbing an old toy bear, a small sad smile lifted at one corner of her mouth.**

**Max took in a deep breath, failing not to sigh. By the Stars he had not got time for this!**

**Before he had had a chance to do anything Rechie had charged over to the pair and taken a firm hold of Korkie, lifting him clean off the floor. The poor kid looked dazed as hell, drugged almost! What the** **_Kriff_ ** **had they been doing now!**

**Max followed but with a little more caution than his acting Captain. The scent as he got closer to them became overwhelming. The pair radiated power, confidence; dominance.**

**Illi didn’t budge from her spot, her voice soft and toneless.**

“This was the exact spot where I first met him-”  **Illi clutched the bear in her hand, gaze still focused somewhere beyond where any of them could see.** “I just thought being here, with Korkie, with this,”  **she dropped her gaze to the bear,** “that maybe -  _ maybe _ he might come when we needed him most.”  **Her breath hitched,** “I thought  _ buir _ might-”

**Max placed his hand on her shoulder and crouched down beside her, she turned to look at him. Neither could see each other's eyes filled with fear and apprehension at what was to come. Both were covered and concealed. Her amber goggles shielding her eyes. His** **_buy'ce_ ** **covered his face fully.**

**Illi's deep green hood lay down her back revealing the shock of long auburn hair which had been braided and lay over her shoulder. Max ran his hand over her head and hair, as he often did now since it had grown back, to calm and ease them both.**

“You think too much of _that man_ _Nau'ika_. _Eight_ years and nothing! He had his chance. You're better off without him _vod'ika_ , you and Korkie are _both_ better off without him.” 

**Both their attentions were drawn to the sudden scuffle and manhandling of her twin. His protests now muffled as Rechie rammed his** **_buy’ce_ ** **back on his head.**

_ “Kriffing di’kut! _ KEEP IT ON!” 

**Rechie's glare could practically be felt from under his own helmet.** **He grabbed a hold of Korkie's arm, forcing him into Max's line of sight.** “DANLAR! I don’t remember  _ babysitting _ being part of this operation!”

**Max shook his head. Korkie tried to wrestle free but Rechie was having none of it. He didn't care that the twins were now twenty six (he himself only thirty one), they were still** **_ade_ ** **in his mind.**

**Max should have known better. To be quite honest he wasn't as surprised as he should have been to find the two of them together, having planned something for today.**

“Illi, we don’t have time for this, the charges are set-”

**Illi stretched over to where her rucksack lay near her on the floor and put the small worse for wear bear back in it.** “You really  _ are _ keen to blow this place up aren't you?”

“Illi, that’s not the point.”

**Illi tilted her head to one side and smirked at him wryly. From as young as she could remember Max had always talked about leaving Moth-Tar and it was no surprise to her when he did.**

**A huge explosion shook the room, startled Illi froze, Max instinctively grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into his body throwing them to the floor for cover, shielding her.**

**The Alpha. The Protector. The Brother.**

**As the thundress sound settled, their attention was drawn to the outside as they all stood and looked out of the windows again. Rechie patted Korkie all over to check for holes and such. Yet more muffled protests came from Korkie and more cursed retorts from the frustrated acting Captain.**

**A huge cloud of dark ash and smoke filled the air; the forest was alight as a swarm of Tie-Fighters flew over the Palace directing fire on it once again.**

**The Palace shook from the rounds of torpedo fire. The Great Hall suddenly went dark as several Imperial shuttles began their descent, landing on the edge of the Palace grounds.**

**A flood of Stormtroopers could be seen trying to rush up the long avenue towards the steps at the front of the Palace. Their speed however had been slowed as all of the giant status of Moth-Tar's great Warriors had been toppled, easing the torrent to that of a trickling stream.**

**Shouts from the rest of Max’s squad could be heard from outside the hall. Illi nodded at her brother.**

“Looks like someone is trying to beat you to it  _ vod _ !”

**Illi pulled her brother close. They were going to do this. She reached up, placing her gloved hand on his helmet,**

_ “Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur ner vod!” _

_ Today is a good day for someone else to die brother! _ __

**Illi’s smile became a grin as she rapped Max’s helmet,**

_ “Par  _ **_cuun_ ** _ aliit vod!”  _

_ For  _ **_our_ ** _ family brother! _

**She reached for Korkie’s hand pulling him free from Rechie as they all ran out of the hall. The remaining squad members had amassed in the corridor, a total of twelve men and women including Max and Rechie and Clader.**

**The plan - to all get out, down into the courtyard, which led to the passageway for the Chapel and catacombs and blow the Chapel blocking the way for anyone trying to break in.**

**The sound of blaster fire could be heard getting ever closer as the Stormtroopers tried to blast the status out of their way. The squad readied themselves, blasters and pistols in hand.**

**Illi made sure Korkie was set, checking his armour and that his pistol was primed and ready. She pulled a small piece of tech out from within her robes and clipped it on to Korkie's left vambrace.**

“Whatever you do,  _ don't _ turn this off.”

**A small round shield emitter hummed to life. The blue light of the shield flickered off his helmet. Illi rested her hand over the Iron Heart of his armour. She could feel his apprehension deep within her.**

_ “Tome ner ori'vod. Cuyir olar ti ni.” _

Together brother. Be here with me.

**Korkie gasped and clutched at her hand on his chest as a tear rolled down his cheek unseen under his helmet. This was stronger than any of the meditations, more powerful than anything they had ever tried before. He could** **_feel_ ** **her,** **_see_ ** **her and** **_hear_ ** **her in a way he had never done so before. The warmth she would so often wash over him felt ever present, constant. Her voice in his head soothed his very soul and eased his worries.**

**_I will protect you, but you have to trust me Kotep’ika._ **

**Korkie, nodded. He understood, even if he didn't like that his** **_little_ ** **sister would be his shield, he knew she was the stronger of the two of them, despite her size and far more skilled than he.**

_ “Ni Kelir sushir _ ,  _ ner Manda'cabur, ori'haat.” _

_ I will listen, my soul guardian, I swear. _

**Illi's smile grew wide and impish.**

“Course you will, or you'll wish it  **_was_ ** Rechie kicking your  _ shebs _ black and blue and not me.” 

**Max looked on at the pair. Shared whispers always put him on edge. He wished more than ever they could have just stayed put for once! They were his responsibility, his to keep alive. He hoped to** **_Manda_ ** **they would all make it out of this in one piece. This was no new arena for him, but for them. Max cursed himself.** **_Neither_ ** **of them should be here!**

**He still didn't know why he had agreed to Illi being present for this part of the plan and he sure as hell would never have let Korkie be up here! He was beginning to wish he had listened to Tomlin. However one thing he had** **_re-learnt_ ** **in the past eight years was that the word** **_no_ ** **meant nothing to Illi. All of them had learnt that lesson in some way or other.**

**Max walked over to them both and placed a firm hand on each of their shoulders. He nodded to them both once again, he needed them to focus in the** **_here and now._ Illi shakily nodded back understanding what he needed from her. **

**Another explosion shook the Palace. They were getting too close. This was it they needed to move now before the Imperial troops besieged the Palace and got anywhere near their escape route.**

**Max assigned Rechie to take point. He was not letting Illi or Korkie leave his side for anything! Max was to get them down to the Catacombs, that was it! The Empire could have it’s way with the Palace. He didn’t care about glass and stone no matter how old or how much Dor'vin had protested against the destructive nature of the entire plan.**

**They all charged down the corridor away from the Grand Hall towards the wide open staircase at the main entrance of the Palace, their only way down to the gardens and courtyard at the back of the Palace.**

**Just as Rechie reached the bottom of the stairs, Stormtroopers burst through the huge wooden doors, catching them open and exposed to their blaster fire.**

**The race was on!**

**Max hollered to jump. There was no turning back at this point, they needed to drive forward.**

**The squad split. Rechie and three others continued down the stairs and pressed forward, drawing the Stormtroopers fire with them. The rest jumped the banister landing with heavy thuds on the polished stone floor. Illi landed perfectly as though she had just jumped the bottom step of the stairs. She grabbed a hold of Korkie, weaving them through the defence barricades they had erected inside the hallway to stop anything from getting a clear line of sight or direct access to the gardens.**

**Illi instinctively shielded Korkie. It wasn’t that he couldn’t hold his own, she just knew it was what she was meant to do. She would protect him at all costs because she had the power to do so.**

**Max yelled orders to split into smaller teams still. Illi, Korkie and two others with him and Calder to take the rest.**

**Max pulled his team back covering Illi and Korkie the whole time while Calder’s group pushed forward to help Rechie and the others in the point group. Illi watched as their Packs leader, their Ranger ran into the fire of the Stormtroopers rather than away from it. She was his second, she should be there beside him, but all the time Max kept grabbing a hold of her or Korkie and pushing them behind himself or another barricade.**

“Max! What are you doing, they  _ need _ our help!”

“Illi, MOVE! Get back. Take Korkie and get to the Chapel, we can cover you.  _ NOW _ ! THAT’S AN ORDER!” 

**Illi glared at him from behind her goggles, she wasn't in** **_his_ ** **army! She was one of the Pack, a Hunter. She took** **_orders_ ** **from The Ranger and she certainly wasn’t leaving him or any of her Pack behind. And she certainly wasn’t letting anyone die on her account, not when she knew they could all get out of this alive. The Pack survived together, they didn’t run!**

**She pulled herself loose from Max’s grip and ran from behind the barricade sliding across the floor to another on the opposite side where they had no current defensive line.**

**Korkie reached for her,** “ILLI! NO!”

**Max made to grab Korkie before he lost the pair of them. Illi shook off her backpack and started to pull out small round DIY detonators. She rolled a couple back over to Max. Where or how she got these he didn’t want to know, but he liked her thinking.**

**He looked over to her and signaled to throw them on his mark. He gave warning over his internal comms to the squads to get down. With a nod to each other the siblings hurled the detonators into the Stormtroopers, taking the front line attackers out. It gave Rechie, Calder and the others the break they needed to fall back and join Max and Illi at their positions as they charged towards the backside of the Palace. They waited until everyone had passed them before throwing another detonator each and taking out a few more Stormtroopers with them.**

**As they came out into the open gardens, Tie-Fighters opened fire. Max, Illi and the remaining squad members chased over the gardens and rushed towards the courtyard entrance, running for cover. Rechie yelled**

_ “GET DOWN!” _

**The squad scattered, this time Max didn't have a hold of Illi or Korkie, they were both over the other side of the gardens with Rechie sheltering behind one of the old follies. Max assessed the area. With cover fire they could have a clear line to the Courtyard entrance. He looked behind him to see Calder pinned behind them. It looked like Tevis, a Shadow Stalker and his son had been badly hit. They were going to need a distraction to get them to a better position. But they were all pinned down by the Tie's fire. They were so very close, it would be deadly to reach Clader and Tevis and if Illi had seen she wouldn't leave without them.**

**The overhead fire became more intense with every moment that they held their position. They needed to get out. They needed to make a move as the Stormtroopers from the entrance were now regrouping and getting ever closer. As the Tie-Fighters swarmed above them, Illi could hear Max yelling over the squads comms**

_ “Rechie, get them out of here! Take who you can. We’ll provide cover fire and hold them off as long as we can! _ _ I need to lay down cover for Calder and Tevis.” _

**Illi heard every word, but she wasn’t about to listen to her brother now, not when she had a plan of her own, not while there was still a chance to save everyone.**

**She took a deep breath filling every part of her lungs, settling and centring herself. This was it. All the training Max, Dor’vin, Rechie and Stev had ever put her through was for this. She clutched her hand around the pendant Stev had given her on her** **_Resol’nare_ ** **his words were like a balm to her now,**

_ ‘A Mando’ad never gives up Nau’ika, that is the way. A Mando’ad with the heart of the Mythosaur takes rule of fear, stands to protect the clan and knows nothing of surrender. That is the heart of Manda’cabur, a heart like yours.’  _

**She glanced at Korkie. Smiled at him, patted his helmet and with every drop of cool considered sass she said,**

" _ Hukaat'kama _ " 

_ Watch my back _

**Confidence radiated from her and purpose filled her voice, she could do this.**

**Rechie barely had the chance to turn his head towards the twins to relay the order to retreat to the Chapel, before she was off and slipping from his attempted clambered grasp. He stared dumbfounded at Korkie as he rose to lay down cover for his twin. He grabbed a hold of the Korkie, pulling him back down behind the Follie they were taking cover behind.**

**Rechie looked skyward to the** **_Manda_ ** **, the Boss was** **_not_ ** **going to like this! Rechie yelled over the comm.**

_ “DANLAR! Incoming!” _

**With every bit of fortitude and tenacity Illi had in her, she strode out from behind the debris of the half blown up wall she had been shielded by and bounded to the middle of the gardens where the Imperial troopers were beginning to amass.**

**Illi holstered her pistol and reached for a small metallic cylinder on her belt. It was short, no longer than the length of her hand. She flicked the small catch on it revealing it for what it truly was; a concealed and slender electromagnetic staff.**

**She spun the staff around as it ignited and hummed into life. The very ends of the elegant looking thing crackled purple as a magnetic charge coursed through it. She set herself ready in defensive stance, primed for the attack.**

**Max looked up and back towards Rechie who was bracing Korkie from doing anything as stupid. Rechie shrugged at his commanding officer as if to say** **_‘what do you expect if I have to look after both of them!’_ **

**Max gritted his teeth and muttered to himself,** “ _I'm actually_ _going to kill her - myself!”_

**Max didn’t need a comm anymore, everyone heard the Alpha rowar his orders!**

**Cover shots fired from behind Illi in fury, as she single-handedly took on the Stormtroopers pressing forward on their position. Her moves were swift and sharp, each one fueled with grit and determination to maim** **_not_ ** **kill. She just needed to create time to get Calder and Tevis out.**

**Max could see what she was doing. She was creating the opening they needed. Max quickly summoned what remained of his squad to move out behind her so they could extract Calder and Tevis and then all retreat into the Courtyard.**

**Illi used herself as a shield with how quickly she was able to deflect the blaster bolts. She repealed shot after shot bouncing them back into the offensive line as the Stormtroopers started to advance closer.**

**Max shouted for Illi to fall back, Calder and Tevis had made it back to safety. The cover fire kept coming from Max and his squad to allow Illi the chance to break and also fall back to their position.**

**Illi stilled, suddenly overwhelmed by something she** **_felt_ ** **! Something strong and vibrant, it pulled at her shifting her focus. This was no whisper, this was a clear and strong call from the Force.**

**High above, on the roof of the Palace, something jumped and bounded an unbelievable distance. It was enough to knock her off her balance as she gazed upwards transfixed by it.**

**She took a blaster hit to her arm, the blast grazing her left shoulder, scorching her pauldron and burning her arm through the leathers. She barely felt it from the adrenalin pumping throughout her body. She took a knee from the jolt. Her gaze pulled again upwards but this time to a ship! It was shooting at the Tie-Fighters!** **_Moth-Tar had no defensive ships? None that were capable of air defence?_ ** **Her mind bounded to one thought!**

**_He had heard! He had come!_ **

**Illi heard the shouts from behind her. She turned to see Calder downed and Tevis distraught reaching for his father. San’dar tried to pull Tavis away from the fallen body of his father. Illi felt their despair and pain. The blast that had gotten past her had found it’s target; Calder was dead.**

**Illi bit back her anger and frustration, she needed to compose herself,** ** _here and now,_** **she told herself.**

**Illi breathed in and out.**

**Coolly.**

**Steadily**

**She dug deep feeling the energy, the Force building around her.**

**She rose from the floor and bawled her hands, her left tightening around her staff, the right forming a first. The leather of her gloves creaked under the strain. Every sense flared and tingled within her. She felt something grow deep inside her, it shook every cell of her body.**

**A growling yell suddenly let rip from her chest, her right arm outstretched, her fingers rigid and the palm of her hand open wide. The sudden shock of energy rippled out from her. Max yelled for the squad to take cover, he had a feeling this was not going to be pretty.**

**The resounding shockwave took out the Stormtroopers that remained, flooring every last one of them. Illi stood shocked, she had not felt this kind of strength or power course through her since the attack that had killed Tash years ago.**

**Illi breathed in and out.**

**Slowly.**

**Collectedly.**

**Everything slowed around her. Sound and movements were out of sync. She looked around, everything had gone quiet and still.**

**She felt an ice cold chill engulf her.**

**She looked back up to the Palace roof. On the highest point of the Palace she could see two figures bounding, each held onto something that glowed,** ****

_ “BEN!!” _

**She yelled from the bottom of her lungs. She suddenly felt an impact on her body slamming her out of her daze. It was Max. He growled as he took a hold of her, he was every bit the Warring Alpha now. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but he held her firm. She looked back, the figures had gone.**

**Max dragged her kicking and screaming all the way across the Courtyard, towards the Chapel passage entrance, his remaining Warriors and Hunters having already started their descent down towards the Chapel.**

“MAX! I HAVE TO GO BACK! THAT WAS  _ BEN _ !” 

**Max didn’t say anything he just held her firm and continued to march her down the passageway until they entered the cavernous Chapel. The pale stone walls glistened as small shafts of light beamed through small porthole sized Transparisteel points in the domed ceiling that marked the prominent stars of their system.**

**Max swung Illi around to face him and grabbed her by her upper arms, trying to calm her relentless frenzy. Rechie gripped Korkie tighter feeling him struggle, he needed to stay out of this one.**

**Illi yelled at her Brother, the Protector, the Alpha.**

“MAX I HAVE TO GO BACK-”

**She fought against his every move like a tethered animal. His temper wearing thin and his resolve lessened to practically nothing. He had her life and others to protect. He did not have time for her childish tantrum.**

“ILLIYANA! _HERE AND NOW!”_ **He bellowed at her,** “You need to _focus!_ We need to close the tunnels _now_! We need to get out of here-”

“BUT THAT WAS BEN!”

**Korkie called out to her and tried to get out of Rechie’s grip. This was what they had been hoping for, trying to achieve. If their** **_Buir_ ** **was out there then they needed to help him! Rechie wrapped both his arms around Korkie, lifting him up and restraining him further, causing them both to tumble to the floor in their own strained scuffle.**

**Illi shrieked at the spike of panic she felt from her twin. She broke free from Max’s hold, but he was quick. One of his hands soon pulled her back. His growl echoed around the Chapel. He pulled her close, an intense fury in his eyes under the mask of his** **_buy’ce._ **

_ “ENOUGH _ !” 

**He had never in all their years as brother and sister ever yelled at her quite as purposefully, let alone growl like the hardened Alpha he had become. He was not going to let some figment of her imagination end what they had worked so hard to accomplish.**

**She stopped fighting. She stopped struggling.**

**Max caught himself, he felt her body stiffen. Nothing but the scent of fear rolled off her as her lips trembled. Her eyes wide and watery. He lessoned his grip on her realising what he had just done. He felt sick as it dawned on him.** _ This _ **_._ ** **This fear had been her life for three years in the hands of Soyen.**

**Max lowered his voice aching to find some calm there.**

“We are not doing this now  _ Nau’ika _ . You saw  _ nothing _ .”

**Illi’s breathing was fast and driven. She** **_had_ ** **seen Ben, she knew it! That must have been what she'd felt! She glared at Max with intent, she could feel every bit of his rage towards her for not having listened to him, for not having followed orders. With Soyen she would have cowered but with Max she felt it and matched it with her own.**

**She shook herself out of his grip and pushed him off her, when all of a sudden she felt it again, the same overwhelming presence and vibrancy in the Force, it was growing, faster, closer. She stopped dead and looked up to the ceiling.**

“Max-”

“Illi, we are  _ not _ doing this  _ NOW-” _

“MAX!  _ MOVE!” _

**In one swift action she force pushed her brother, herself and two of the squad members close by out of the way as something crashed through the ceiling above them punching a hole above them and flooding the chapel with light.**

**Rechie let Korkie go as they both raced towards Max and Illi, picking them up off the floor. This wasn’t going to go unnoticed, they needed to act fast. The sound of Tie-fighters grew in intensity once again.**

**Korkie fussed over Illi and for once she let him. Max dusting himself off, made to grab for Illi knowing what her next move would be, but she had already scarpered along with Korkie.**

**The twins scrambled through the debris. Illi could feel a presence, someone was here. Korkie beckoned her over. A body was laying sprawled on the ground. She couldn't help the flutter of hope deep in her stomach. It made her feel sick.**

**Illi looked at Korkie and then over the body. It didn’t look like an Imperial from its attire, it was however unconscious. Illi placed her hand on its arm and Korkie helped her roll it over.**

**_It_ ** **was a he, and** **_he_ ** **was a young human male by the looks of it with flame red hair. She clasped his ungloved hand. He was badly hurt, almost moments from passing. She placed her other hand on his head and gently whispered to herself;**

_ “Trust in the Whills; Feel the force... _

_ Souls I seek your guidance…”  _

**She recited it over and over, like a chant or a prayer until she was sure that he was taking breath fully again. His eyes opened as he took a gasp of air, his body contracting. He faintly whispered something but Illi couldn’t make it out. He passed out again instantly.**

**Illi looked at Korkie. He knew that look! She wasn’t going to leave him behind, but neither was he. Korkie shouted for Max to help to move this fallen man. Max and two of his warriors approached and carried the young man off down the tunnel to safety.**

**As his body was moved Illi saw something move. There was something else down here! She stilled. A shy and quiet trill told her there was a droid here too. She paused and looked around.**

**Korkie frowned at her, he kept his voice low.** “Illi what is it?”

**They both flinched as Max’s voice boomed across the Chapel once again.** “I can't believe you're making me say this  _ again _ ! We need to go  _ now _ !”

**Illi shushed him. Korkie’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. That was a bold move even for her after everything that had just gone off.**

“Shush Max!  _ Wait _ there's something else here, I'll catch you up-”

**Both Rechie and Max were not standing for anymore of this nonsense. They both made for the pair, they could take one each!**

**Rechie glared at the twins,** “Oh no! - NO! I don’t fucking think so  _ verd'ika _ !” 

**Illi put out her right hand. Without even a break in her concentration she continued to search in the shadows. The two Ex-Royal Guard stopped in their tracks, stuck, as though having hit an invisible wall**

“HEY! What the?!” 

**She turned to face the Alpha and his acting Captain floundering trying to move from where they were restrained by nothing. She quickly smirked at their bemused muffled protests. She dropped her hand and let them go. Max stuttered and stumbled forward from where Illi had let him go. Rechie cursed her again,**

“What kinda kriffin space wizard shit was that!?”

**She had never done that to anyone before. Yet another thing Max didn't know she was capable of. He got the message. He put both his hands up in surrender and let her be for a moment while he and Rechie triple checked the charges sending the rest of them off down the tunnel.**

**Illi looked back to where she had heard the droid.**

“Illi what are you looking for?”  **Korkie looked around too, unsure what it was he should be looking out for.**

**Something caught in the corner of Illi’s eye. She saw something move in the shadow of the rubble.** “Don't be scared,”  **she paused.** “Was he with you?”

**Korkie crouched down beside her. The little droid tilted its head down and whooped sadly. She could somehow sense it was cautious, frightened almost.**

“Don't worry, we’re not going to hurt you, or him.”  **She pulled on Korkie's arm.** “We can help you,  _ both _ of you.”

**The droid moved out of the shadows a little more. The little thing looked so small and timid. She tried as best she could to let it know they were not going to hurt it or its friend. She pulled down her hood and lifted her goggles onto the top of her head. She nudged Korkie to do the same and show the droid they were like his friend; human.**

**Korkie smiled at the droid and put out his hand.** “We can't be leaving you behind now can we. I'm sure your friend would miss you?”

**Max had had enough now, he had no time for bending to her whim anymore.**

“ILLIYANA, MOVE,  _ NOW!!” _

**She looked behind her to see Max at the entrance to the tome of the Versed and the Wise ready to go. She knew they needed to get out but she needed to gain the trust of this little droid and fast. She turned back and hissed at him.**

_ “Just wait!” _

**She looked back to see Korkie was holding the droid that now beeped and trilled alarmed and panicked. She followed where it was shining its torch onto something on the ground. She looked at Korkie amazed at what she had found and was now in her hand.**

“Is  _ this _ your friend’s?”

**She moved to stand next to Korkie, the small droid now nestled in his arms. It hesitated to answer.**

“Your friend, he’s a-”  **she lowered her voice** , “ _ Jedi _ !” 

**The droid looked up at her and then her twin. It's visual processor expanding. Illi took that as yes. She smiled widely at the droid as she hid the lightsaber under her robe.**

“I’ll keep this safe for him. I promise-”

__

_ “Manda give me strength!  _ ILLIYANA NOW!!” 

**A mixture of desperation and rage flooded Max’s voice. This was it, they all had to move this time. Illi patted her brother on the shoulder, now they could go. She smiled at both of them.**

“Come on little one, we need to get to the others before my brother blows us all to bits!”

**The droid beeped with an exasperated trill as Korkie started to run. Illi pulled down her goggles and pulled Korkie’s** **_buy’ce_ ** **to her hand without even as much as a break in her stride. Illi chased after her brother and the droid, just in time for Max to set off the charges, bringing down the Chapel, the statues and with them the entrance of the Catacombs.**

**The force of the blast shunted them all forward and knocked them off their feet. Korkie hit the ground with a thud still clutching the droid as Illi elegantly rolled along the floor landing crouched on her feet. The pair of them coughed and sputtered as the dust settled around them. The pair sat for a moment while their hearing rang from the buzz of the explosion.**

**The little droid beeped and whirled. Illi smiled at it, coughing again as she caught her breath.**

“Nice to meet you too, BD-1. I'm Illi and this is Korkie.”

**Max and Rechie sprinted over to the pair. Max put out his hands and helped them up off the floor.** “You took your time?!”  **His tone sarcastic and pointed.** “Illi, what was so damn important that-”

**Illi cut Max off in the fashion she always did when she knew** **_she_ ** **was right,**

“This is BD-1. What nearly took us all out back there is his friend. Good job I saw him or this little feller would have been left behind for the Imps to find.” 

**She collected the droid from Korkie, handing him his** **_buy’ce_ ** **. She turned to Max, pulling her googles down from her eyes. Tears were already welling in them.**

“Where’s Tavis?”

“San’dar has taken him to find RC, he’ll be fine-”

**Illi shook her head at him, a look of annoyance clear on her face as she barged passed him.** “I very much doubt that Max, his father was just killed and it was my fault, I let my guard slip-”

“Illi, it wasn’t-”

**Illi whipped around on Max,** “ _ No! _ Tavis needs help and so does BD’s friend. I don’t have time for a lecture right now  _ vod _ , I’ve got work to do. San’dar will be as useful as a chocolate Caf pot right now.”

**Illi walked away from Rechie and her two brothers as she turned her attention to the little droid in her arms.**

“...You and your friend took quite a hit back there!... yeah he’s going to have a sore head, that's for sure…” 

**All Max could do was shake his head. He watched as his** **_not so little_ sister walked away down the tunnel. He marvelled at how this young woman had turned out. After all she had been through, the pain and torment, she could still somehow show compassion and love to anyone or _anything_** **. It seemed that good and evil didn’t register with her, just that there were struggles and torments in life and some came out of it better than others. He knew she was hurting Calder was more than just her Commanding officer to her and he was certain that her and Tavis were close to announcing their union regardless of the endless denial from the pair.**

**Max fussed and patted over Korkie, ruffling his ever lengthening hair and earning a thump to his chest in protest. Rechie took a hold of Korkie, not quite as firm as before but still rougher than he really needed to be. The exasperated sigh that left Max sagged his whole body. What nonsense had the two of them gotten them all into now!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that?
> 
> Hope it made sense in tracking the various locations of the battle.
> 
> Also  [ **Chocolate** ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chocolate) is a thing in Star Wars! 
> 
> And…. the boy is back in the story!! All be it unconscious, but he's here and he's come to the playground ready to play! 😁
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Mando’a**
> 
> Beskar'gam - Armor
> 
> Buy'ce - Helmet (also referred to as a bucket)
> 
> Buir - mother/father
> 
> Di’kut - idiot
> 
> Ade - children
> 
> Vod - brother/sister, friend
> 
> Shebs - ass
> 
> Mando’ad - Mandalorian, child of Mandalore
> 
> Manda’cabur - Soul Guardian  _ (thanks to help from the Obitine discord for coming up with this) _
> 
> Verd'ika - little soldier
> 
> Manda - the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like
> 
> **Korkie’s name - more of my thoughts**
> 
> I know I did a little of this back in a previous chapter but I know I have used another variation in this one so I wanted to show my workings.
> 
> **Kotep** \- Brave (said like KOH-tehp)
> 
> **Kotepla** \- Bravery (had help from the Obitine discord with this one)
> 
> **Kotep’ika** \- Brave one (or little brave one, which is what, in this AU, Satine would call her little boy) 
> 
> and this is my warped version of how we get to  **Korkie**
> 
> _ (it also means that you get Korkie/Kotep’ika as Little Brave one and Illi/Nau’ika as Little Light. - all part of the polt baby!) _
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Sound track**
> 
> [ **The race was on!** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT7-JdKhzcU&list=PLd5Lhx-Q236S_g7wHIXKoDJegy3Yk69mu&index=11)


	14. Siblings - BBY 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titch hovered near BD-1, inquisitive, but not in a welcoming way. Illi huffed and broke free of Max. Her tone fed-up and exacerbated.
> 
> “No I'm not replacing you Titch! Really THIS again?” The little droid whipped round and practically glared at Illi. “No, don't you ‘cheap’ at me like that! RC needed the upgrade, you’re not even due a diagnostic!” Illi squinted at the little droid that somehow looked back at her judgingly. Illi sighed. “Look, this is BD-1. We are going to give him and his friend over there a hand, that’s all.”
> 
> Max placed his hand on her shoulder. She winced and hissed again. She looked up at him with a disgruntled expression and an unspoken stare of 'Really Max!' 
> 
> “Oh right! Yeah, arm, sorry.” He looked on knowingly at the boy on the bed. “I'll leave you to it, looks like you're gonna be busy.” He lifted the ration bar and flask waving them in front of her. “Don't forget, eat this and drink that. Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni'' You're no use to me dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So great big thank you for the continued support. Seeing the hits creep up and finding out I’ve got subscribers to this crazy dream of a story truly gives me all the feels. So Thank you! I really do appreciate it.
> 
> In this next chapter we take it down a notch in this chapter (there is more action to come but they ALL need to breathe and re group) We are on the count down to the evacuation of Moth-Tar, but ANYTHING could happen between now and then…… 
> 
> Also NO warnings for this chapter

**_BBY 11 - moments after Blowing up of the Chapel_ **

**Max rolled a ration bar over in his hand, the wrapper crinkling in-between his fingers. This was not how things** **_should_ ** **have gone today.**

**He needed to see Illi, this couldn't wait. He'd let Rechie drag Korkie off, he could deal with him later. The** **_kid_ ** **had left his post, left his duty and for what? He cursed under his breath. Everything he'd done to end their infatuation with Ben had been for nothing going on the events of this morning. He tightened his fist around the ration bar at his frustration. The wrapper he had been worrying made a sight** **_pop_ ** **as the end broke open.**

**They had been lucky Dor'vin had been injured and was down in the tunnels and not where she should have been by Max's side. Though if Illi had not been with them, would he have been consoling more than just Tavis today? This round had cost them, more than it should have.**

**Max nervously bit at his lip. He knew exactly what would be going through Illi's mind right now. Gone, for now, would be the quest to contact Ben. Now she would be focusing on the fact that she had** **_lost_ ** **Calder and not that she had** **_saved_ ** **Tavis, his son.**

**The chill from the flask of water Max carried seeped through his other gloved hand as he gripped it tighter. Calder had been the only one to not make it back. One too many by all accounts. Max gritted his teeth. He hated to admit it but if Illi hadn't been there with, the price would have been so much higher.**

**Max picked up his pace, he needed to get to Illi before she** **_started_ ** **anything with the stray she had found.**

**Max winced as he thought on how he had treated Illi in the Chapel. He should have been able to hold it together. He shouldn't have reacted like he had. The look on her face. He didn't think he would ever forget that glimpse of betrayal on her face.**

**As Max walked into Illi’s den she was already tending to her new guests. She had taken off her leathers and layers, revealing a simple but elegant pale grey vest that wrapped around her figure in a ‘V’ and fastened with a long tie at her waist. A pale cream long sleeved undershirt billowed freely around her arms, her leather vambraces held the cuffs and fabric in place away from her busy hands. A small tear in the top left of her sleeve showed the sore abrasion from the blaster bolt that had grazed and scorched her armour. The blast that had hit Calder.**

**Illi walked up to her work bench where she had set down BD-1 and picked up a small leather tie to wrap around the end of her re-braided hair. She hooked BD-1 up to the charging unit before making sure that Max's men laid the little droid's friend down carefully on her makeshift bed covered in blankets and pillows of all shapes and sizes. The med bay had been packed down, only RC their droid remained for any emergencies.**

**Max had always hated this place, these caves and tunnels. He had never understood how Illi had been able to** **_settle_ ** **here. He had never shaken the image of first finding her in the tombs of the Grace of Innocence. She had looked so weak and small, left in the pitch black alone. He had been overcome with fear and anger from what he had seen back then. He still had nightmares about that night, that smell and that place...**

_ “…-ax!... _ Max? Don't just stand there…”

**His men strode past him snapping him out of his daydream. He moved slowly from the doorway. He watched as Illi carried on with what she was doing.**

“...I'll need RC, he should be done with Tavis by now. I can do most of this myself but I'm gonna need what med packs we have left. Tomlin made sure Lagos left some spares knocking around just in case.”

**Illi, they had discovered, had many** **_hidden_ ** **talents or** **_gifts_ ** **as Tomlin liked to call them. Though her most precious and concealed was her ability to heal.**

**No one had ever truly realised that she had the capability to do so when she was a pup, but she had** **_never_ ** **been ill as a child. She never got the fevers and flus like all the other pups tended to. She never really bruised or got overly hurt no matter how often she would take a hit when they were training and sparring, she just got up and carried on.**

**After the** **_incident_ ** **in the forest, just before she turned thirteen, they soon discovered that she could not only heal herself but others too. All of them without ever really knowing had benefited from her ability in some way or another.**

**As well as healing wounds and curing the odd minor ailment she also had the ability to ease and take away pain, sometimes even heartache. She would wash people with her warmth. She had, without knowing, done it from being a very small child and she had always seemed to have had a calming influence on others without even trying to.**

**_She_ ** **was the one to have helped conceal Tomlin's heats and disposition after Max had left for Mandalore. Max himself had been saved by her skill not long after his return to Moth-Tar and it was then how it had all come to light.**

**Illi had taken her biggest steps that night, into her understanding of her force abilities and what she was truly capable of. Tomlin and Korkie had watched in amazement as she** **_healed_ ** **Max, taking on the debilitating fever that not even the medication had been able to touch. She had taken the illness on herself and within a matter of hours was fine once again.**

**But that night they also found out there would always be a price to pay for the use of her gift. Her body, having never truly recovered from the onslaught of Soyen's torture would revolt and rebel. An old scar or wound would reaper or reopen whenever she used her _gift_** **. It would always leave her weak and vulnerable, but she would always try and brush it off as nothing.**

**Max hated seeing her go through it, too much of a reminder of what had happened to her when he wasn't there to protect her. Illi didn't care but the others did and she was only ever asked to do it as a last resort. Each time it would bring back memories they had all been fighting to forget and let go of.**

**Max walked over to her at the workbench putting down the ration bar and flask of water and pulled her into an all encompassing embrace without any kind of warning. He had the sudden and overwhelming urge to scent her. He ran his hand over her head and held her close, more to soothe himself than her. His pup was safe now.**

“Tomlin will have my ass when he finds out what happened!”

**He had already felt the wrath of his Omegas wild side once today and he could potentially expect more of the same now. Especially if Tomlin had been monitoring the comms as he often did.**

_"Haar'chak_ _ad'ika!"_ _Damn it child!_ "That was too close!"

**Illi could hear the relief and frustration pour from him as he spoke. Illi tried to answer back but his Wookie-like grip had just squashed the air from her lungs, unable to catch a breath.**

“The plan is to get  _ you _ off this planet, not blown up with it.” 

**Illi watched her brother. She didn't need to sense his fear and regret, she could physically see it on him.**

“I know and I'm sorry.”  **She said softly. She paused and studied her brothers face,** “I know that was a stupid move back there. I failed Calder and the Pack.  _ I failed you _ .”

**He looked into her eyes as he felt his own prick with tears. He was ashamed at how he had yelled at her, the fear he had raised in her. He felt he had betrayed her trust.**

“No Illi, no.  _ You _ failed no one. The Vanguard, The Pack, The Royal Guard even, we put our lives on the line to protect and defend.”  **Max cupped her face with his hands.** “My heart aches for Calder and for Tavis, but we all know that to serve could one day cost our lives. I'm proud of you Illiyana. You  _ saved _ Tavis. Oten would be proud of you, Stev would be proud of you  _ verd’ika _ .” 

**Max lifted out the small beskar** **_Kyr’bes_ ** **pendant from between her layers. He knew that she still wore it as both a reminder of her old Mentor and the values he had instilled in her. Values that with her** **_gifts_ ** **made not backing down and never taking the easy way out had made her both bold and foolhardy at times.**

**Max tugged lightly on the** **_Kyr’bes_ ** **.** “ _ Jare'la Nau'ika! _ You were stupid, but you saved rest of the squad.”  **Max's voice suddenly became a whisper.** “If anyone failed today it was me.”  **His words betraying him,** “I'm sorry  _ Nau'ika _ . I'm so so sorry, I should never have- what I did-” 

**Illi's ice blue eyes burrowed deep into his own but not with the harshness he deserved. Instead she flooded him with warmth and ease.**

“You are **_not_** _him_ Max, and you never will be. I trust you. **_I_** let _you_ down, **_I_** didn't listen to you.” 

**Max gazed at her. He gently pulled her forward and kissed her forehead, before resting his head against hers. Both content in the moment, their shared emotional wounds soothed with their own honesty. Max sniggered into Illi’s hair.**

“Tomlin will  _ definitely _ hand my ass to me!” 

**They both chuckled, it was true. Tomlin would most certainly have** **_something_ ** **to say about all this. And after this morning's display it wouldn't necessarily be verbal.**

**Illi closed her eyes as the force pulsed around her. She could sense her twin was not altogether happy. She looked back up at Max.**

“Where's Korkie?”

**Max eased her away from him.** “With Rechie. He was giving him a piece of his mind for abandoning-” 

**Illi pulled out of his hold and lightly shoved him in the chest. “** He didn't  _ abandon _ anything Max! We had it all worked out.”

**Max looked at her pained. He rubbed his forehead Trying to ease the ever deepening lines of worry and confusion that had settled themselves there over the past eight years.** “What do you mean you had it  _ worked out _ !”

**Illi rolled her eyes at him and made no effort to hide her annoyance. Was he really that stupid to think that they would put the last part of the evacuation and people's lives in danger! Illi roughly crossed her arms in front of herself**

“Dor'vin knew what we were up to  _ di’kut _ ! How else do you think I got him out?”  **Illi, tired and her own temper waning, gave Max his second dressing down of the day.** “You really think we would be that selfish to not think about other people's lives?”  **She sighed deeply,** “shit  _ vod, _ you really are a  _ fuc-” _

“HEY!  _ Language!”  _ **Max growled as he scowled at her. Rechie really** **_was_ ** **a bad influence on her.**

**Illi scowled back at him unfazed.** “Just take it easy on Korkie, it was  _ my _ idea.”

**Max huffed as he sulked, trying and failing to get a shred of credibility back as though he'd known that part.** “I figured  _ that _ much.” **His mood lifted a little when he thought about who else might be getting a dressing down right about now too.** “Besides if Dor'vin knew she'll have Korkie's back. She's always looking for  _ some _ reason to yell at Rechie, or me.”

“So no different from the academy then?”  **Illi smirked as Max’s eyes widened a touch.** **_What the kriff had Dor’vin told her!_ ** **Illi didn’t hide her judgmental tone whatsoever.** “From what Dor’vin has told me it’s a wonder you, Rechie and Fenn would never have made it through your finals if it wasn't for her!”  **Illi's face suddenly brightened.** “Speaking of Fenn- any word yet?”

**Max looked at her curiously. Her reaction was not what he had been expecting. Why was she so suddenly interested in if they had heard anything from Fenn Rau?**

“No not yet but he’s never let us down before. If we hear nothing before we leave here then we just follow procedure. He confirmed that the old extraction protocols are still in place. If the Protectors get the signal they will come. We just need confirmation of the randevu coordinates, but we can get them in-between jumps if we need to.” 

**Illi nodded, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, flinching at the surge of the presence that could only be coming from the young man laid on her bed. She could not deny any longer the intense feeling she had been getting from him. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to focus on breathing away the sensation.**

**Max watched her intently. His senses flared and his skin prickled as he saw her flinch in pain. He was ready to protect his kin and act on her word.** “Illi what is it?”

“The guy over there, I-”

**Her brother sighed loudly, relieved, cutting her off.** “You have a feeling, about him, don't you?”  **He said looking over at the bed and the figure that laid on it.**

**Illi wouldn’t lie, she did. She had thought it was Ben she had seen and felt, out in the middle of the battle, but it must have been the guy now laid on her bed. Max looked back from the unconscious** **_boy,_ ** **to his eyes, back to Illi.**

**He smiled, shook his head and pulled her close into another embrace. This time she was prepared and caught a breath, she hugged her brother back and almost lost herself for a moment. For a moment they could both forget everything beyond each other's hold.**

**Illi suddenly hissed and drew in breath. Max pulled away from her instantly scanning her up and down. Illi scoffed at the mild terror she had just drawn from her brother. Her on edge Alpha, always jumping at the slightest hint of danger to its kin.**

_ “What _ ! What now?” 

“You just caught my arm…” 

**Illi lowered her gaze, she couldn't look at the Alpha. The sting reminded her of what had happened. She had cost him one of his best.**

**Max looked at her puzzled. He waited.**

**Illi mumbled a reply.** “The blaster hit, the one that-”  **_killed Calder,_ ** **her thoughts finished off for her. She thought she had saved them, saved them all.**

**A sickening realisation flooded her.**

**_They were without a Ranger, the Head of the Pack, Commander of the Hunters._ **

**_She forced her dry throat to swallow._ **

**_She was the second, she would be expected to take his place._ **

**_But how could she?_ **

**_She was the reason he was dead._ **

**_She couldn't, wouldn’t take the role no matter what Max said._ **

**_She wasn't worthy of the title--_ ** __

**A familiar beep and whirl brought her back around from the spiral of her thoughts, they both looked at the workbench. It was Titch.**

**Titch hovered near BD-1, inquisitive, but not in a welcoming way. Illi huffed and broke free of Max. Her tone fed-up and exacerbated.**

“No I'm not replacing you Titch! Really  _ THIS _ again?”  **The little droid whipped round and practically glared at Illi.** “No, don't you ‘ _ cheap’ _ at me like that! RC  _ needed _ the upgrade, you’re not even due a diagnostic!”  **Illi squinted at the little droid that somehow looked back at her judgingly. Illi sighed.** “Look, this is BD-1. We are going to give  _ him _ and his friend over there a hand, that’s all.”

**Max placed his hand on her shoulder. She winced and hissed again. She looked up at him with a disgruntled expression and an unspoken stare of** **_'Really Max!'_ **

“Oh right! Yeah, arm, sorry.”  __ **He looked on knowingly at the** **_boy_ ** **on the bed.** “I'll leave you to it, looks like you're gonna be busy _.”  _ **He lifted the ration bar and flask waving them in front of her.** _ “ _ Don't forget, eat this and drink that.  _ Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni'' You're no use to me dead. _

**She smirked at her brother and turned to the droids on her work bench, ready to continue her reassurance of Titch, that the little droid wasn't getting replaced or worse still forgotten. Illi had spent a long while trying to get Titch to understand that she hadn’t abandoned her all those years ago and that she had never been forgotten.**

**Max paused in the doorway.** “ _ Nau'ika _ . Be careful.” 

**Illi turned back to look at him. A genuine smile of promise moved across her lips.** “I will, _Ori'haat”_ _I swear_. **She suddenly grinned at him, the impish spark returning to her eye, unable to pass up the opportunity to tease him.** “Oh, and give my love to Tomlin!”

**Max grimised at the thought of facing his husband right now. He felt he would rather take the whole Empire head on than let his other half know of what had happened out there today. Knowing Tomlin he would be ready for him. He silently nodded to Illi and started to walk away down the tunnel back towards the command center.**

**Illi hollered after him,** “Max!”

_ “I know, I know, you need RC!”  _ **He shouted back down the tunnel.**

**He caught the faint sound of her laugh echo down the tunnel. Max may have been the reluctant leader of Moth-Tar and his Illiyana’s Guardian but she most certainly ruled him! Always daring to push that extra step just to test him.**

**Max ran his hands over his head. One thing he was sure of from today (if he hadn't been already) was that** **_twins_ had their birth parents' spirit and stubbornness. He still didn't know how good or bad that would prove to be. In Illi’s case it made her reckless and courageous, a somewhat deadly mixture. In Korkie’s it made him opportunistic and influential. The pair were a force to be reckoned with when they came together. **

**Max rubbed his face roughly with his hands. He had better go rescue said** **_earnest defiant idiot_ ** **from the slanging match that will have no doubt ensued from Dor’vin finding Rechie ripping Korkie a new one.**

**_These ade_ ** _ will be _ **_the death of me someday!_ ** **Max thought to himself.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much once again!  
> I know Max really has it coming from all angles. All he wants is two minutes peace and a cuppa, too much to ask? Yes, yes it is. Hugs are coming for him soon, you have my word.
> 
> Until next Sunday! lots of love 
> 
> Mando’a  
> Haar'chak - Damn it  
> Verd’ika - Little Soldier  
> Kyr’bes - Skull, especially mythosaur skull  
> Jare'la - Stupidly oblivious of danger, asking for it  
> Di’kut - Idiot  
> Vod - Brother/sister friend  
> Ori'haat - I swear  
> Ade - Children


	15. Making Friends - BBY 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illi and the droids have a chat.  
> Titch gets defensive  
> BD spills the beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly again MASSIVE thank you for continuing or joining me on this journey. I was amazed at how many hits I’ve gathered this week, the biggest so far - thank you! 
> 
> So this week I’ve got a double whammy for you - two chapters! Both quite short but follow on from each other really nicely and I didn’t want to break the flow before we get stuck into the next section and a main theme of this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this week's additions!  
> Lots of love!

**_BBY 11 - Just after Max has left the den._ **

  
  


**Illi set to work, rummaging through boxes of discarded parts, broken circuits and bits of scrap that she had accumulated over the years. Anything that looked of use she pulled out to see if it would work for BD-1. She'd let him fully charge first, before actually fixing him up.** **_It shouldn't be too hard,_ ** **she thought to herself.**

**She had first set the Den up as a place to get away from her Max, to practice using the force and to study old books and texts that her mother had shown her in the Places' vaults. In recent years Dor’vin, Lagos and Illi had really bonded over the old texts and scripts. All had spent time deciphering and discussing them to a point of obsession.**

**Dor'vin had been utterly opposed to 'blowing' everything up. Illi not so much. She was sad, yes, to know that artifacts were being destroyed, but she knew the people of Moth-Tar were more than just stone and statues. The Tribes had agreed (as they always would) that it would always be the people and families that mattered. The Alpha, Mam and Elder had all agreed, a new home could be found; the Tribes would survive as they always had.**

**Illi smiled to herself. Her own Mam Tash would have been delighted that what had become her life's work, of understanding Moth-Tar and its links to Mandalore, had done as it was intended too. It had brought their** **_people's_ ** **back together. Tash's original assignment, to learn of the foundations and birth of Mandalore, had not been in vain and her hard work would now live on in the hands and minds of those that could prevail.**

“Right BD, what do you think?” __ **Her arms full of small bits and pieces, she tipped them onto the workbench. Both BD-1 and Titch got up and looked at them. BD-1 started to scan some of the items Illi had put in front of him.**

“Titch, give BD a hand for me and help him find what he needs, I'll check on our other guest.”

**Illi moved over to the motionless young man laid on her bed, he looked peaceful in sleep, something she'd never really had, even as a child. Dreams and nightmares had always bothered her. They always felt too real and often left her doubting herself and her senses.**

**She studied the unconscious man closely while the two droids tinkered and** **_chatted_ ** **away on the workbench. He had several scars on his face, his nose and jaw were the most prominent.** **_Now he'll have a few more to add to his collection_ ** **she thought to herself.**

**She carefully slipped off his outer jacket and gloves so he would be more comfortable and so she could get better contact with his chest to begin assessing the heal. Most of the heal, the broken bones and small wounds, could be done while he was unconscious. She could do much of the heal without skin contact, but with how ill he was she needed to be sure. She needed to know the connection would hold out. She needed to know he was strong enough otherwise she ran the risk of incapacitating them both.**

**She heard a nervous trill come from behind. She stopped what she was doing and looked back towards the workbench. “** Don't worry BD.” **She said softly. She needed the little droid to know that no harm would come to its friend.** __

“Your scanning parts right? Well... that's what I'm doing too- I'm running a-”  **Illi thought for the right word** “a  _ diagnostic _ . I need to know what's broken before I can fix it right?” 

**The little droid looked lost. Illi was about to go over to him when a small wing nut bounced off the side of his visor.**

**Illi and BD-1 both slowly turned to where the projectile had come from. Titch (another wing nut in her pincer, ready to throw again if needed) proceeded to let BD-1 know that her** **_organic_ ** **could fix anything and he needed to** **_let her work! No interruptions!_ **

**Illi felt her heart melt with delight. That was the sweetest thing Titch had** **_ever_ ** **said about anything!** ****

**The second wing nut clattered off BD's visor as though Titch were empathising her point.** **_She_ ** **would have his attention! A squabble of beeps and whistles insured as BD-1 jumped over the parts on the workbench to get at Titch.**

**Illi watched, confused at the full on** **_battle_ ** **that commenced over the other side of the room. She tuned-out after she heard BD-1 squeal** **_'I've taken down KX-series droids! Don't think I can't take down a little twerp like you!'._ ** **Titch was more than capable of fending for herself. All of them had been savaged by her pincers or her foul curses. Illi wasn't worried in the slightest, well not for Titch at least.**

**Illi turned her focus back to what** **_she_ ** **should be doing. She loosened and pushed up the man's undershirt.** “Souls, don't wake up now!”  **she whispered to herself. She sighed as she found an array of old scars and new bruises, all sights she was too familiar with herself. Another young body holding far too much of a past already.**

**One scar in particular stood out just under his left rib cage. It looked like a burn mark and it looked like it had never fully healed. She gently ran her fingertips over the silky puckered scar and wondered what had caused it.** **_Focus Illi!_ ** **She gritted at herself. It would be something she could look at later, possibly. For now she needed to know he would make it through the night.**

**She placed her hands on his bare chest and closed her eyes. He was in so much pain. She mentally noted what would need addressing but would wait for RC to arrive before starting** **_any_ ** **healing. She was going to need all the help she could with this one.**

**For now she pulled his shirt back down over him and pulled out a blanket to cover him and keep off the chill. She perched on the edge of the bed and carefully moved his hair away from his developing head wound and off his face. For a moment her hand lightly rested on his cheek.**

**She had so many questions for him. She stroked his cheek softly. The force had started to settle around him since his initial impact in the Chapel. He wasn't having to fight quite so hard to breathe anymore. Illi closed her eyes resting her hand on his temple, and took a deep soothing breath, easing and guiding him to do the same.**

**There was something about him, something familiar pulling her ever closer to his own force signature. She smiled as she started to feel him lightly take hold of her offering of guidance through the force. She looked down on him with a tender smile and whispered softly,**

“May the  _ Force _ be with you. And may the  _ Souls _ guide me.”

**She looked over at the workbench noticing the squabble had died down. BD-1 was perched on the edge of the bench (Titch having now placed herself on top of his head) both watching her every move. Illi got up and walked back over to the bench addressing BD-1 directly.**

“Anything to your liking?”  **She asked light heartedly looking at the parts well and truly scattered around the workbench.**

**BD-1 mournfully kept looking on at his friend, she noticed the droid hadn't shifted his gaze from him laid out on her bed. She crouched down to be at eye level with the droid.** _ “ _ BD,”  **she lowered her voice, it was soft and gentle now.** “BD-1? He will be Okay, I promise. He's just going to take a little longer to fix than you that's all.” **The droid looked slowly back and forth from his friend to her.** “BD, he's really lucky to have you as a friend.”  **She smiled at BD-1 and lightly put her hand on his head** ,  **shooing Titch off at the same time, and earning herself** **_another_ ** **nip from the feisty little droid.** “Now have you two actually found anything yet?”

**Titch and BD-1 pointed out the pieces that would be useful to help fix BD-1. Illi pulled together the items they needed, put the rest back in one of the discarded boxes and set to work on BD-1. She worked in silence for a time but all the while aware of the unease coming from the little droid. Every chance he got he would look back towards the unconscious man.**

**Illi smirked as Titch scuttled excitedly around the workbench, picking out bits that would be needed. finally placated that she wasn’t getting replaced. It also seemed the earlier 'row' had been forgotten and she was actually _enjoying_** **the presence of another droid.**

**Illi paused, and narrowed her gaze at BD-1, she needed to know more about him and his friend. Casually she tried to start up a conversation with her little guest.**

“So BD, where are you from?”  **she asked softly.**

**BD-1 answered in a muted and slow beep.**

“Top secret?”  **She smiled,** “Okay. What's your mission then?” 

**Again BD-1 beeped as though disinterested.**

“Top secret too,”  **she smirked,** “figures as much.”  **Illi decided a different approach was needed.**

“Your friend,  _ is  _ he really a Jedi?” 

**The droid looked at her, she stopped what she was doing, he beeped cautiously and tilted his head to the side.**

**Illi chuckled to herself,** “Maybe? Okay, but that's not a  _ no _ right?”  **She smiled again and carried on fixing one of BD-1's joints.**

**She suddenly stopped working, downing her tools altogether crossing her arms over her chest as she paused.**

“But how did you get here? I mean I know you fell, but  _ how _ did you find Moth-Tar?” 

**She lent over on to the workbench to be at BD's eye level, she paused and looked at BD-1 not flinching.**

“We aren't on any star charts!.” 

**Illi held her gaze unblinking with BD. Illi was an expert at staring down anything, nothing had ever bet her ice blue stare, not even Rechie had come close.**

**The little droid suddenly, without a second thought chirped and trilled as though the flood gates had opened and he'd been bursting to tell her everything! He started telling her all about their ship, the** **_Mantis._ ** **She looked at him, with a giant smile. That** **_must_ ** **have been the ship she saw shooting at the Tie-fighters earlier. She let the little droid carry on telling her about his adventure so far and that** **_Cal_ ** **(** **_so that's his name_ ** **she thought to herself) had had some kind of '** **_malfunction'_ ** **and that's how he'd known where to go and how they had gotten here.**

**Illi looked on at the little droid with delight.** “We can help you find them! Do you have a comm link BD?” 

**She looked across at Titch, with a wicked smile.** “Titch, start up our transponder-”  **Titch clicked at her in surprise.** “Yes  _ I know _ Max will have one running in command but I don't have time to go and ask him. We can do it from here,”  **Illi picked up Titch and smiled at her lovingly,** “like we used too little one.”  **Illi gently ran her finger tip over the domed head of Titch, gently caressing her, remembering why Titch had been created in the first place.** “BD, what frequency does the  _ Mantis _ run on?” 

**BD rattled off a scerail of information and codes.** “Titch, you know what to do. Just like old times!” 

**Titch jumped out of Illi's hand and hovered over to Illi's equipment. The tiny droid lept into action, she was ready to go! She’d not used her primary programming for such a long time but she was ready nonetheless.**

**Illi made the final few adjustments to BD-1 while Titch cracked on with the set up.** _ “ _ There we go! That should help for now.” 

**BD-1 flexed his legs, ran a simple scan and focused each of his visual processors in turn. All checked out, he was running at less than optimal capacity, but he was in better shape than he had been. BD-1 looked up at Illi as she perched on a stool to take a look at the scrape from the blaster shot that had skimmed her arm. He slowly walked up to her and nudged her arm. He whooped softly.**

“You’re more than welcome BD-1, now we just need to do the same for  _ Cal. _ ”  **BD-1 did a double take before realising he'd told her Cal's name! She smiled fondly back at him, she stopped what she was doing, picked up BD-1 and sat him on the bed with Cal. Illi went back to the workbench to check on Titch and see if everything was firing up as it should be.**

**BD-1 gently nudged Cal with his leg and then his head. The sombre droid turned to look at Illi. He whirled a trail of chatter at her. Illi stopped what she was doing and went straight back to the bed and sat beside them both.**

“Thank you BD-1.”  **She smiled widely.** “I’ll look after  _ Cal Kestis, Jedi Knight _ as best I can.” 

**Illi was now certain that what she had in her possession was in fact Cal's Lightsaber. She took it from under the pile of her leathers and robe and placed it under the pillow Cal had his head on. BD-1 watched on intently.**

“It’ll be safe there with him BD, only me and my brother know. He's safe with us, I promise you that.”

**She winked at the little droid. BD-1 tried to imitate her but it ended up in him looking like he had short-circuited which made her chuckle. She got up from the bed and went back to tending to the wound on her arm. Nothing a smear of salve and a patch couldn’t fix, she wouldn't waste energy on healing something as minor as that on herself. She had definitely taken worse hits and not needed to heal herself, she wasn't about to now.**

**Her mind buzzed and her heart fluttered with hope. Cal may not be the Jedi they were hoping to come to their aid but he was a Jedi nonetheless. She smiled to herself as she took a bite of the ration bar Max had left. Her and her twins plan might just be doable after all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is ready and waiting this week - enjoy!


	16. Nari’hatt Ner vod - BBY 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illi and Korkie being brother and sister and working out their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have made an update to the spelling of Korkie’s presumed full or formal name. It still goes with my original presmes of coming from  **‘brave’** but I’ve added  **_be runi - of soul_ ** . 
> 
> So his full name now (to me) is **_Kotep’beruni_** or **Brave of Soul.**
> 
> Also want to thank the Obitine discord this week for their help on coming up with a word for promise - thank you.

**_BBY 11 - An hour later._ **

  
  


**Korkie walked into the den fresh from his rescue.**

**When Max had arrived in the command centre Rechie and Dor’vin were well and truly at one another. An exhausted Korkie stood there in the middle of it all occasionally being pushed or prodded to emphasise a point one of them was trying to make about what he had and hadn't done. Max didn’t even try to stop them from yelling at each other. Too many years experience to know better than to get involved. Instead he had carefully extracted Korkie and told him to take RC to Illi.**

**Korkie had also stopped by the rations store that Lagos had been heading up and had been able to bring some actual food for Illi. Well, that was a stretch of the imagination. Broth wasn’t exactly** **_food_ ** **especially when it didn’t have any noodles in it but it was better than another dry flaky ration bar.**

**Korkie set the bowl and a couple of cups of spiced tea down on the workbench before heading over to where Illi and BD-1 were sitting curled up in the nook at the bottom end of her bed.**

“It’s not much,”  **Korkie gestured behind himself,** “but you need to keep up your strength.”  **Korkie looked over the guy they had encountered in the Chapel.** “How are they both doing?”

**BD-1 jumped around at the sound of Korkie’s voice and hopped on to Illi.** __ **Illi didn’t take her eyes off Cal. Even in his broken state she could feel some sort of a connection to Cal. It felt almost dream-like and it enthralled her. She wasn’t used to being around someone like her. Someone** **_strong_ ** **in the Force.**

“Illi?”

**Korkie, careful of which arm to go for (Max having warned him) lightly nudged her. She jumped out of her skin. She looked at Korike as though it was a complete surprise to her that he was there at all.**

“Illi, is everything ok?”

“Hmm? What? Er- Yeah. Fine, I…”

**Korkie smiled, he had not seen her like this since they were children when he used to visit with Satine years ago.**

**Illi could sit for hours in her own world, or so Korkie had thought, until he had discovered what it was she was actually doing. She was watching and listening to every little thing around her, observing the Force at play even though she herself wasn't sure what it was then. All she had known was that it meant her no harm.**

“How's he doing?”  **He pointed at the young man in her bed.**

“Well, Cal”  **she pointed at the young man as well,** “has fractured his right leg, busted his left shoulder, cracked nearly all his ribs on the left side and has a really nasty head wound. But thankfully no major internal bleeding from what I can tell, and his breathing is steadying now so I’m guessing no punctured lung either…”  **She settled the palms of her hands into the deepening sockets of her eyes.** “RC we’re going to need to run a full top to toe microscan, just to be sure I’ve not missed anything please.”

**She looked up at Korkie, he could see the tiredness building in her eyes, but he knew it was useless to say anything, he knew she wouldn’t stop until she knew this man, this stranger, would make it through the night at least.**

“Illi, you need to eat something first, please?” 

**His now longer and less preened hair fell gently onto his face as he leaned over towards her to squeeze her shoulder. He stared at her lifting an eyebrow until she moved away from the bed. Their days of verbal bickering had instead become an array of looks and implied sighs, a much subtler way of berating each other. Korkie guided Illi over to the workbench. Tired and still slightly dazed from her deep ‘concentration’ she flopped onto the stool with a yawn.**

**Illi picked up the weak broth and started to** **_eat_ ** **it, grimacing as she chugged it down. It wasn't overly appetizing but it was better than nothing. Korkie took a long sip from the spiced tea he had brought them, enjoying his mini triumph over his sister, she must be tired if there was no fight back.**

**Illi wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and chin and shuddered. Her tongue ran over the roof of her mouth cloyingly as her face screwed up in protest, like a child taking medicine they hated, at the blandness of the broth. She turned to Korkie,**

“How’s Tomlin?”

**_Typical_ ** **Korkie thought to himself.** **_Everyone else before herself._ **

“He’s doing fine. You’ll be glad to know he’s blaming Max for the stunt  **_we_ ** pulled earlier.” 

**Korkie eyed her again knowing she had tried to take the full blame for** **_their_ ** **joint actions earlier in the morning.** “Max is lucky to not have a black eye to go with his fat lip that's for sure!”

**Illi couldn’t help but smile and scoff to herself. Korkie couldn’t help but join in with her.**

**Illi looked on at her brother with a sad smile. She could have been looking at their father. Korkie's longer hair now brushed his shoulders. His kind eyes and shadow of stubble made him look like the Ben she had known as a child. She watched him take a further sip of his tea and followed suit, hoping that at least that had some flavour!**

**Korkie shifted his gaze, stopping drinking, as activity on the workbench caught his eye. He leaned over hoping not to disturb the engrossed droid.**

“What’s Titch up to?”

**Illi had just taken a large mouthful of tea, her cheeks puffed out slightly as she tried to swallow it as quickly as she could to be able to answer. Slightly short of breath she replied.**

“She’s searching for their ship.”  **She cocked her head back towards BD-1 and Cal.** “We’re using the low subspace frequency like  _ we _ used too,”  **she smiled at her brother** . “Should fall under the Imperials radar and just look like interference, nothing else.” 

**She took another sip of her tea. Korkie looked at her holding her gaze while she drank** , “What?”  **She exclaimed, lifting her shoulders in an innocent shrug.** **Korkie continued to stare, an eyebrow raised judgingly waiting for her to answer his unspoken question. She frowned back at him. Now he did look like their father!**

“BD told us! Not why they’re here or what they’re doing.”  **Illi lowered her voice and leaned into her twin,** “ _ Vod, _ they have a ship and a crew! I thought we could keep it quiet. If  _ Cal _ really is a Jedi, like BD says, he might know more. He might know where we can at least start looking. He might even have ways of being able to access the information we need.”

**Illi took another swig of her tea, leaving nothing but dregs. Korkie looked at her, his eyes glazing as he smiled back at her. He rested his hand over hers, a small smile and a nod was all the two needed to know they still had a chance. Illi squeezed his hand back.**

“Right, back to it.”  **Illi exclaimed as she jumped off her stool. Just as ever, she never sat for long when there was something else to do.** “RC, let's set up for that scan please and then I can get started.” __

**Korike stayed seated on the stool and watched her work, doing what she did best, doing only what she knew how to; to protect, to help and to** **_heal_ ** **others. It was in moments like these, in her small smiles and her gentle acts of charity that Korkie felt like he could be watching their mother at work. How she would give everything she had of herself for others regardless of who they were. Illi was pacifist like Satine had been (Illi packed quite a punch to say the least) but she did have the same grace and kindness, even when she was wrung out and under immense pressure. Even in the middle of battle, as she had been earlier, she had displayed nothing but calm and unselfishness.**

**They told each other often that they resembled their parents, each being able to tell the other about moments and stories they had shared when they were younger. It was in actions where they surprised each other the most. The tiny quirks and gestures that would stop them in their tracks at their likenesses. It hurt Korkie the most that never had the four of them been together and never would they be.**

**Korkie collected his tea and downed the last of it collecting the cups and bowl together ready to take away when he left.**

“I'd better get back to control Illi. Rechie will be wondering where I’ve got too, that's if him and Dor'vin have finally stopped yelling at each other!”

“I think you're safe  _ vod _ , when are they not yelling at each other!”

“True,”  **he huffed lightly heartedly. Those two really did have it in for each other all the time!**

**Korkie stepped over to Illi.** “Let me know how Cal gets on, yeah? We should have a chat with him,  _ without _ Max preferably.”  **Illi smiled and nodded at him.** “Titch if you make contact, comm me but no one else, okay?”

**Titch whistled and clicked dutifully. She liked Korkie, he was an acceptable organic.**

**Korkie gently wrapped his arm around Illi's shoulders, giving her a squeeze. He knew, even with everything that had happened this morning, Calder gone, Tavis injured and a potential Jedi laid on her bed she would still have been thinking about their** **_buir_ ** **. Kokrie looked down on her, his eyes tracked over her, catching her hurt gaze with his own.** “We  _ will _ find him. Once we get away from here we can truly start to look.”  **He saw a sudden sadness in her eyes. She curled herself into his chest and his hold.**

“I was so sure it was him Korkie.”  **Her tone forlorn and dejected.**

**He smiled knowingly, “** I know. I thought so too.”

**Illi rested her head on his shoulder, “** Korkie, I've been thinking.”  **Korkie chuckled, resigned to the fact that she had come up with a new plan already. Korkie winced internally knowing what was coming next, said plan.**

“If we can get the five of us together-”

**_Here we go!_ ** **He thought to himself,** “Five! What do you mean  _ five _ , what happened to just us!?”  **Who else was she planning on dragging into this potential mess!**

**Illi tutted at him.** “It  **_would_ ** have just been us if he'd shown up but-- that doesn't matter now. Look Max says that Fenn hasn't made final contact yet right?”

“So?”

“Fenn isn’t sloppy, he’ll go by the book. When Max sends out the extraction codes when we leave the tunnels he’ll put out the signal. Max seems to think we can get it mid jump, but he’s forgetting that we will need to change transports! We can’t just go from here, we have to go to Cantor first. We just need to break the five of us off in the switch.”

**Korkie knew very little about Fenn Rau. Unlike Max and the rest of his group of Guards, Fenn had never become one of the Royal entourage when they had graduated out of the academy. Instead he had been drafted into the piloting core of the Protectors on Concord Dawn. Later they had found out Fenn had been instrumental in instructing the pilot clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Word was that after the fall of the Republic he was now second in command to the Journeyman Protectors that his father, Joran Rau, was still in overall command of.**

**Illi gave Korkie a tight squeeze and a cheeky smile,** “Besides if you think that Lagos is going anywhere without you then you're more stupid than you look.”

**Korkie looked at her, irked and perturbed at the suggestion. His hand twitched with the sudden overwhelming urge to flick her between the eyes, like they had done when they were younger.**

_ “I'm not stup _ -”  **His brain stuttered, what did she know about Lagos? Had she said something to her? Korkie stilled.** “What do you mean? About Lagos I mean?” 

**Illi watched, the tell-tale signs of her twins flush whenever he said Lagos's name before clamming up.** “Oh  _ Souls _ , you really are  **_that_ ** oblivious aren't you!”

**Korkie looked at her suddenly fearful. What did she mean!?**

**Illi looked at the stacked crockery on the workbench behind them.** “Who made the tea?” **Illi asked with a smirk, already anticipating** **the answer.**

“Lagos did, like she always does, but it was the end of the pot so we shared one so you could have the bigger-”

_ “Manda'ner vod!”  _

_ “What?” _

**Illi stared at him, pleading for him to come to the conclusion himself! He didn't.**

_ “Gai'kas!”  _ **Korkie jumped at the sudden rise in volume from her, a startled confusion washed over him.** “ _ Cups  _ Korkie!  _ How _ are you really  **_that_ ** clueless  _ vod _ !”

_ “Gai'kas _ ? What about-”  **Korkie's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as his eyes grew wide with the realisation of what Illi was referring too.** “ _ Oh shit!”  _ **He whispered under his breath.**

**Illi just smiled, biting on her lip and suppressing her giggles.**

**Korkie looked at his sister for help, guidance, anything really!** __ “What does that- but it's not even a  _ Mandalorian _ thing!  _ Illi what does it mean? _ Are we-”

**Illi sniggered at her twin's sudden blundering.** “ _ It means, _ by Moth-Tar, Lagos made her choice and  _ you _ should go to her!”  **Illi continued to smile at him but relented and pushed a little calm his way, he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Her voice softened** “How many times is it now, that she's  _ Split a drink _ with you?”

**Korkie started to think back to when it had happened. It had been that very morning, before he and Illi snook out of the tunnels to get up into the Palace.**

“The second time today. But, I don't know. Since before we moved in, down here.”

**Illi smirked at her now less panicked brother.** “Then she  _ really _ likes you! Live up to your name  _ ner vod _ , be the  _ brave one _ .”  **Illi gently cupped his cheek with her palm.** “She loves you Korkie, and I  _ know _ you love her too.”

**Korkie looked at Illi longingly, shyly. He did love Lagos, he had for a long while now, but they had a city to finish evacuating, a people to keep safe. How could he let matters of the heart take any precedence at a time like this?**

“But it feels-”

**Illi felt his worry and confusion surge again. They didn't have much time before they would all be on the move again but Illi needed him to know there was always time for his heart, even in the darkest of times. It would _always_** **be love and light that saw them through. Before he could say anything further Illi stopped him.**

“Wrong? In the middle of an invasion? Amidst all of this?”  **Illi placed her hands on his shoulders,** “Korkie  _ any _ light that comes from this  _ shit-storm _ of darkness is anything  _ but _ wrong.”  **Illi let go and lightly punched him on the arm,** “Just hold off any  _ pups _ right now okay?”

**Korkie scoffed, stuttered and became utterly void of breath or comment as his skin flared from an internal flush of heat at being thoroughly called out.** **Illi laughed in a way that lit Korkie's soul even in the midst of his embarrassment. She'd not laughed like that since, well ever!**

“I'm kidding!”  **She gave him another tender shove.** “But seriously, that would be  _epically_ bad timing!”

**Korkie managed to finally laugh along with her and he pulled her into a tender hug.**

“You,  _ sister _ , are incorrigible, and have been around Kel Rechie  _ far _ too long!” 

**His smile soon faded as he thought on what she was about to do. He rested her head against his shoulder.** “ _ Be careful Nau’ika _ , please? __ **_I_ ** need you too. We're so close now, I can feel it.” **He sighed deeply before letting her go.** “I should stay, I could-”

“No Korkie! You're even  _ worse _ than Tomlin when heal! I can do this, besides RC knows what to do.”  **Illi watched as her** **_big_ ** **brother desperately tried to disagree with her.** “I’ll be fine Korkie. Go to Lagos, and  **_be_ ** with her. Don’t be worrying about me. Promise?”

**Illi clasped her brother's wrist, turning and opening his palm upward. She looked at him, her ice blue eyes warm with assurance. Her free hand lightly touched her forehead before pressing her fingertips into his upturned palm. The Mothtain show of promise.**

_ “Nari'hatt Kotep'beruni?” _

**Korkie repeated the gesture, touching his forehead with his other hand and resting his fingertips next to hers. This promise between them was more than just a '** **_don't worry'_ ** **it was a promise** **_they_ ** **would get through this,** **_they_ ** **would help Moth-Tar and** **_they_ ** **would find their father, together. Korkie smiled, Illi only ever used his formal name when she was being deadly serious.**

_ “Nari'hatt Ka'ra.” _

**Korkie dropped his forehead playfully onto hers before turning and pointing at RC.** “I'm counting on you to make sure she doesn't overdo it okay? Titch! You too.”

**Illi watched as Korkie turned and collected the empty cups and bowl.** “Erm, Korkie?”  **He stopped in his tracks.** “You or Amis wouldn't happen to have any spare kit you don't need would you? I'm gonna have to cut him out of most of his.” 

**He smiled fondly at her,** “I'll see what I can do.” 

**Illi watched as her twin left the den. Korkie had always found her gift for the force fascinating but not unknowing. She had never sensed anything other than intrigue and wonderment from Korkie when she used her abilities. Not like the jealousy and abhorrence she had eventually felt from Soyen. She shook her head, she didn’t need** **_those_ ** **thoughts and feelings with her right now. No, what she needed now was focus and peace.**

“RC, how's that scan coming along?” 

**She walked to the back of the droid to check it’s visualizer. Soniee had worked wonders with all the old tech in the Palace and had essentially turned RC into a walking infirmary** .  **He could hold stock of small supplies, provide in depth analysis as well as carrying out low grade medical procedures.**

“It seems your initial assessments are correct. I detect no major internal bleeding that would warrant loss of life.”  **Illi crossed her arms** , “What about his head?”  **She asked tentatively.**

“There seems to be a large amount of swelling in the area of impact. Probable concussion of 83%.” 

**Illi rolled her eyes at the droid.** **_She knew that!_ ** **_How had they ended up with such sassy droids!_ ** **She decided to ignore it and carry on.** **** “Are you seeing any prominent contusions? Anything that would warrant any permanent damage?” 

“Negative, there is no bleeding or leakage from the brain.” 

**Illi took a moment to think, she needed to get this right. If she did too much this first round, took him too far, it could make the head trauma worse.**

**She walked round RC to the bottom of the bed. She started to undo her leather vambraces and unfasten her vest, placing them down by the nook at the end of the bed with the rest of her gear. She untucked and loosened her cream shirt from her trousers, giving herself as much comfort as she possibly could. This was not going to be easy but it was not impossible.**

“RC, do you have  _ any _ Bacta at all?”  **RC rolled through his itinerary, clicking and scanning his internal database.**

“We are currently out of all supplies of Bacta”  **RC replied,**

“And I'm guessing that shipment of stims never made it here before we evacuated the Palace?”

“You are correct. The shipment we were expecting has been detained on Cantor.”

**Illi sighed** “ _doing this the hard way then_ ,” **she muttered under her breath.** “Right RC, let's get started!” 

**RC paused the scan and whirled into action to be ready by Illi’s side should she need assistance.**

“Titch, I need you to get the door please, lock it until we are done okay?! BD-1 I need you to help Titch with the transmission search? No interruptions Okay, not while RC and I are working.” 

**BD-1 tentatively moved over to Titch, he seemed unsure, but Illi smiled at him to let him know things would be ok, or at least she hoped they would be.**

**Titch soon caught BD's attention by grabbing the edge of his visor with her tiny pincers, edging him away from looking at Illi and RC. Illi smiled to herself as she heard Titch telling BD to '** ** _leave the organics alone to charge_** **.** ** _We_** **_have a ship to find.'_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cups?! What’s this I hear you say? All I will say is that it is a Moth-Tar tradition that will be explained throughout the full four parts of this story. All will come clear.
> 
> Thank you so much once again and I hope you have a good week!
> 
> Love to all 💕 
> 
> **Mando’a**
> 
> Nari’hatt - promise - one I have made up from the word for act/action - Nari and the word for Truth - Hatt
> 
> Ner Vod - my brother/sister
> 
> Manda’ner - like  _ ‘oh my god’ _ or ‘ _ for god's sake’ _
> 
> Gai'kas - Cups

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go… My first ever fanfic post for all to see.
> 
> I can't deny I'm scared, terrified actually, but what was a simple musing within a day-dream back in early 2020, this work has spawned into over 200,000 words and into a four part series. 
> 
> It all started watching my other half playing Jedi Fallen Order and falling in love with the storyline and how well it fitted into all the other Star Wars stories we've been given over the years. 
> 
> At the end of the game's story my thoughts landed on what happened next for Cal and his new found crew and family. Who might they come across? Characters we already know and love? More new worlds, cultures and people to get to know? 
> 
> Part 1 is complete apart from a final edit and parts 2, 3 and 4 are still in development, but very close too. I know where the story is going, there is an end, but when it will be finished, that I can't tell you.
> 
> If you've got this far, thank you! I really appreciate the time you have taken to read this ❤️


End file.
